


因为还放不下

by Miduoli



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Choices, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 69,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miduoli/pseuds/Miduoli
Summary: 1.一个绿在赤与响之间选择的故事。仿恋爱游戏，最后会给读者选项，分出两个结局，结局是选赤或选响，由读者决定。2.本文中赤的设定是“不爱说话，但话还是能好好说”，外貌用火红/叶绿的，头发和眼睛都是褐色。3.如果你发现这篇文和《红色的dress》有相似的地方，那是因为作者都是我:D
Relationships: Blue | Green/Hibiki | Ethan, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. 共通线1－5

1

“馆主，本周宝可梦的训练情况已经整理好，放在您桌上了。”

他刚回到办公室，就听到宵雅低沉又优雅的声音。仔细一看，她身穿粉色大衣，黑色长发经过一番梳理，十分垂顺。

“真自由。”

“自由是常磐道馆的作风呀。”宵雅说，“您要再留一会？”

“联盟计划下周开始消防队的宝可梦世代交替工作。为了安排这事，开会到现在。”他拿起训练报告书，“卡蒂狗们感觉怎么样？”成长数据都写在报告书里了，他只是想询问她作为训练家的感觉。

“大家都很健康，小火状态最好，今天吃了很多。”

“你给它起了名字？”

“只是私下叫。它很聪明，看见我就摇尾巴……”

“分别的时候不会难过吗？”

“您别担心，我可是专业的。”

宵雅笑眯眯地看着这边。为了防止道馆训练家和宝可梦之间产生感情，他们每周轮流照看、训练它们。一般经过两到三轮，这些宝可梦就会被送到需要他们的地方。红莲道馆那边出了事，卡蒂狗的训练工作便转来常磐道馆，它们的目的地一般是消防队、保安官或保镖公司。常磐道馆有五位道馆训练家，宝可梦会记住他们的脸倒也不能说是不可能。

他随手翻了几页，正看着，眼角瞥到宵雅还在，说：“你可以走了。”她身上飘来一股好闻的味道。记得康孝说笑过，“我们道馆的休息室都被她们霸占，变成化妆室了。”那时候宵雅和秋江异口同声说：“馆主，我要申请女性专用的休息室。”后来他同意把十号储物室空出来，她们就欢欢喜喜开始大改造，还特意带来一张梳妆台，从门外路过都能闻到香水味。

看宵雅这劲头，刚下班就脱了道馆制服，重新化妆，怕是今晚有什么约会吧。

“好的。下周见，馆主。您也要注意身体，难得周末，出去玩呀。”

道馆训练家们每周日固定放假，而每周两天的另一个休息日则是在周一至周六间任意分配，只要做好计划，别让道馆没人就行。虽说他们常磐道馆总随馆主的意思，动不动闭馆，但那是面向来挑战的训练家的。联盟安排给道馆的宝可梦训练任务，每周都得好好完成。周日是道馆馆主检查宝可梦训练情况的日子。也就是说，他明天要在道馆待一天，亲自看卡蒂狗们蹦蹦跳跳，有没有出问题。

宵雅问：“难道……您没有可以一起出去玩的朋友？”

“怎么会呢！我有。”他说，“明天晚上，约好去金黄市的。”

“是总打电话来的那位么？”

“我想他明天也会打电话过来。”

“那太好了。”宵雅从手提包里拿出一个小盒子，递给他，“送给您。”

他接过，问：“这什么？”往下一划，盒子的盖子就打开了。里面有白色固状物，散发着木头和瓜果混合的香味。

“男士用的固体香膏。本想送给男朋友，但我们分手了。就给馆主吧。”

“你把我当成什么啊？”

“我觉得这味道蛮适合您的。”

“啊~谢谢了。”他把它放进口袋，“你今晚有约？”

“有喔。”她点点头，“新男友。”

宵雅笑着离开。

办公室里只剩下他一人。他自认守时，不愿明天晚上迟到，打算今晚先把该上传的数据上传了，明天就轻松一些。

打开电脑后，屏幕光亮得惊人。但也许是因为这房间太暗了。

下周请人换个电灯，或买只护眼台灯吧。常磐道馆馆主——绿想到。

2

每周周日，响都有可能打电话过来。

说是这么说，他倒也不是周日才打电话。平日里他时不时打给绿，说一些旅途中遇到的事，或问他有没有空。“周日晚上有空，那时再打给我吧。”绿说。响则带着一丝轻快的语气，“约人出去，提前几天比较好吧？也好准备。”准备什么呢？他们总是先到金黄市的格斗道馆来一场宝可梦对战，再一起吃饭，聊聊天，就结束了。他说：“周日晚上，一般情况下我都没事。要约就约那天。”

“嗯。当天晚上我会再打电话给您。”响说，“但是，可能有特殊情况的吧？我以后也会先打电话确认的。”

“我会把时间空出来。”话说出口后，他才意识到自己说什么，补充道：“周日晚上的时间，我会空出来。”

“绿前辈是希望我平时不要打电话打搅，还是说我是您特别的朋友？”

“你多少也对自己的实力有点自信，像你这样强大又谦虚的宝可梦训练家可不多了。”绿挖苦道，“我不会拒绝，你也别跑。”

“我明白了。我也期待与您的对战。”

“那回见。”

绿挂断电话。

明天也会和响见面。一个人的办公室中，绿打起瞌睡，很快被冻醒。迷迷糊糊中耳边似乎传来响的声音，温和得像那个少年真的在这里。绿发现自己到了会说“那个少年”的年龄，不过实际上他才十九岁多一点，要是轻易说出口，恐怕会被某些老人嘲笑乳臭未干。

绿就任常磐道馆馆主三年多了。他早就熟悉那些工作事务，偶尔还能翘班跑出去，像以前一样游历关都地区。不过好久没回真新镇了。不过这可能只是他的错觉。道馆馆主有分配的公寓，作为常磐市的常磐道馆馆主的他，自然是住在常磐公寓里。姐姐娜娜美经常来帮他打扫房间，绿不觉得哪里寂寞，会想家。他们家很早以前就只有两个人。

小时候的玩伴伊布在公寓里，同样很快活。绿现在过着有规律的生活。

而响打败了作为道馆馆主的他。不，即使不带任何情绪，绿也承认响是个不得了的训练家。一想到周日晚上的对战，绿就心血沸腾。这感觉也是好久没有的。

“明天……”绿喃喃出声。周日白天的工作，闭上眼他都能清楚地列出来。而晚上有与响见面的约定。“还是用以往的对战队伍吧。”

电脑屏幕的光亮仍然很恼人。绿眯着眼睛制作图表，填写数据。他想推推眼镜，才发现它被放在一旁，只好默默拿起来重新戴上。

因为平时不会戴眼镜，只有处理这些繁杂的数据时他才心不甘情不愿戴上它，担心那玩意压扁自己的鼻梁，所以，绿对屏幕上映出的自己有一丝陌生。

或许明天可以戴着眼镜去。响看到了会作何感想，真让人期待。

绿不由摸摸口袋里的小盒子。

3

响比绿矮一点，是那种走在街上不会被认出来的类型。“和绿前辈一起，回头率都变高了。”响会说这种话。绿很想戳破他的微笑，“那当然了。你以为走在你旁边的人是谁？”不过这只会引来响的捧场：“是常磐道馆馆主，联盟冠军，顶级宝可梦训练家，大木绿。”

“知道就好。”他说，“你又是谁？”

“我是刚入门的宝可梦训练家小响。”

如果得到冠军称号对他来说是刚入门，这家伙以后会走得多远？每次和他对战，绿就会想到这个问题。不过，他更多时候是整个人投入到对战中，结束后才发现自己全身出汗，爽快之余还有深深的疲倦袭来。响的脸上同样带着痛快的笑容。然而比起刚才的他，那实在是太微不足道了。战斗中的响眼神更加执着，声音更加坚定，仿佛散发着金色的光辉。

然后，战斗过后他很快恢复成温和的样子，说着善解人意的话：“多谢指教，我受益匪浅。”虽然这场胜负是他赢了。

“接下来……”绿在脑中过了一遍他们往常的流程。响接话道：“去宝可梦中心，恢复一下吧。”

宝可梦中心的大堂里，有个角落咖啡吧。两人就在这点杯咖啡或奶茶，等候宝可梦们的恢复。

“绿前辈，糖包，不要吗？”

“你喜欢就拿去。”

“谢谢。唉……”

看他如鲠在喉，绿率先问道：“出什么事了？”

“其实……”

响的眼睛是黑色的，在灯光下泛着涟漪，浮起一层浅灰。他斟酌话语时，绿就盯着那双眼睛看，直到他们被一个陌生人打断。

“你是响君……吧？”

“啊？是，就是我，我是。”

在黑与灰之间徘徊的眼从绿身上溜走，看向小心翼翼打招呼的陌生人。绿心平气和地喝下一口咖啡。

“太好了。”陌生人喜笑颜开。他穿着黑色T恤，外搭一件格子衬衫。“我看了你好久，因为不确定是不是本人，一直不敢过来。”他还戴着鸭舌帽，手里拿一本杂志。看上去像个正走在回家路上的新婚丈夫。

响站起来，“请问有什么事呢？”

“其实我是响君的粉丝，可以的话，希望您在这里签名！”

他翻开杂志，捧上前来的一页是响的照片。印在纸上的少年手握精灵球，微笑像冬日太阳一样温暖。如果他身边的宝可梦不是火暴兽，图片配字也没有写上“新晋联盟冠军”六个大字，人们恐怕会以为这张照片是哪家花店的早春海报。

“好的。”响用他递上的签字笔在照片一角写下名字。那位粉丝心怀感激地收好笔和杂志。响好像突然想起什么，又说：“3月7号，我会在宝可梦联盟大会‘桔梗杯’的开幕式上登场，有表演赛。”

“喔、喔喔……啊，杂志上没有写这个公告……”

“据说到了下旬会出一本特辑。”响说，“希望到时你能来看比赛。”

那位粉丝离开前连连点头，说着“好的，好的”一边走一边不时回头看，走出宝可梦中心后脚步便匆忙起来，很快从两人的视野中消失。

绿举起咖啡杯，“祝我们又卖出一张票。”

“绿前辈嘴巴真坏。”响重新坐下，“联盟大会的座位票可畅销了。渡先生是这么说的。”

“当你的粉丝真辛苦。”绿说，“那家伙现在肯定止不住激动，快步狂奔……但对小响来说，他不过是普通人之一。”

不等响说话，他又开口：“对了，你刚才想说什么？”

“有些话想对绿前辈说。但现在没那个气氛……一会去金黄大道散步，我再说给您听吧。”

没错，响总是这样。绿心不在焉地答应。刚才给他的糖包，他也就那样放在一边，没有动过。

4

今晚的金黄大道挂起彩灯，五颜六色点缀在街道两旁橱窗溢出的暖光里。人来人往，每个人脸上都红晕晕的。

两人并排走着。二月是一年降雪量最多的时候，但不下雨，天空总是晴朗中飘着小雪。他们穿着大衣，当然也有好好戴围巾。在格斗道馆进行的宝可梦对战的热量早已褪去，只是轻轻张嘴，就能呼出白雾。

慢慢融入暖光后，他注意到每个橱窗里都装点着红色，转念一想，原来是快到二月十四日，每年的情人节了。仔细一看，巧克力、毛线球、首饰……都摆了出来，装饰成幸福美满的心型祝福。

响开口说：“绿前辈，你接下来有空吗？”

“有啊。”绿说，“我们找家店吃晚餐。”

“我肚子饿了~”

“有冻乌冬和烤鱼……那家叫‘夏乌贼’的店很难吃，我想想这附近有什么好店，上次看美食杂志的时候记得是……”

响边听边点头。

“……和你来了不少次，这条街上好吃的店都吃过了。没吃过的大概是没名气的小店，味道不能保证。”绿停止他快将金黄大道翻个遍的夸夸其谈。

“其实我已经预约好了。”

“你？”

“我预约了今晚用餐的酒店，现在赶过去的话还来得及……”

“那你还装。”绿说，“小混蛋。”

“因为我直到刚才为止都没想好要不要邀请绿前辈，不过还是说出来了，唉……”

少年似乎真的在烦恼，脸上出现少见的忧虑神情。对此，绿只能抵他的背，“请客就少唉声叹气的了。”

“说的也是。”他说，“那我们走吧。”

5

少年带他到达的是托克维尔酒店：站在外头都能看出金碧辉煌的大酒店，既为各界人士所钟爱，常举办庆功会，又是大家举办婚礼、酬宾宴客的理想场所。

走到里面，大厅闪着珍珠般的白，有螺旋楼梯直摇而上。祝花篮子摆在一旁，电梯开门后，走出几位正装人士。绿不能就这种场合对响抱怨什么，他现在只想快点去卫生间，整理一下自己的着装，看头发有没有沾上雪花。

在美食杂志上也看到过的，酒店的第十四层是圆形餐厅，可以由落地窗看到美妙的城市夜景。

如同自人间脱拔而出，绝无仅有的地上天堂。

“绿前辈，电梯……”

“等我一下。”

呆愣一瞬后，响再次露出了然于胸的安稳模样。绿将他抛在身后，往大厅折角走去。

卫生间中，绿对着镜子把自己从头到脚打量一遍，确认没有任何毛躁的地方。

“呼……这样就OK了。”

他喃喃自语。

“最后……”

那个小黑盒还放在口袋里。今天上班的时候就带着了，想着什么时候会用到。

“也流了不少汗，用一下比较好吧？”

那固体香膏打开后，仍是木头混合瓜果的香味。细细闻过，绿又觉得里头还有在雨天盛开的花那样的腥味。

两人安然上了电梯。

“和我一起来真的没关系吗？”响的声音在两个人的电梯中响起，“绿前辈？”

“事到如今还说什么？”

“嗯……其实我还以为您今天不会有空，会拒绝我的邀约。”

“我说过会把时间空出来了。”

“但是，娜娜美小姐……”

“你和我姐关系真不错。”

“啊？没有那种事，不，也不能说没有那种事，但是没有所谓的那种事。”

绿笑出声，“我知道。”

“请您不要对我开玩笑！”

“知道了知道了。今天和你出来玩，我很开心。”他说，“一直都很开心，有种甩掉乏味的工作的感觉，是我宝贵的假期。”

“喔……谢谢……”

“为什么是你道谢？”

“我也很高兴能和绿前辈一起出来玩。”响说，“但是，道馆工作还请您好好做。鼓起勇气去挑战道馆却遇上关门的那种心情，您了解吗？”

“所以我想实行预约制啦~”

说笑间，电梯门打开了。盛放的鲜花摆放在餐厅入口两侧，从电梯走到入口的地板被擦得锃亮，绿毫不犹豫踩了上去。“是你邀请我的吧？”他转头对还呆立在电梯中的响说。

餐厅仿佛抹上一层金光，许多宾客到场，有盛装的业界人士，也有穿着便服的良家小民。今天是立食会。人们两两结伴，或几人围成一个圈，手持玻璃杯，在谈论什么。音乐池中的乐队开始演奏，钢琴和小号兜兜转转，扬起名为“Say You Love Me”的乐曲。他们的外套都脱下来，交给服务人员保管。绿庆幸自己穿了针织衫，好歹看上去还像个学院派。

端着红酒和果汁的服务员在餐厅内走来走去，对小孩子也以礼相待，可惜他们并不领情，大笑着在人群中奔跑。

不知何时一曲终了。下一首曲子十分优雅。

这时，餐厅的灯忽然熄灭，聚光灯汇集到舞台上。黑暗中也听不见小孩子的笑声。乐队停止演奏，随着今晚的主角登上舞台，才开始弹奏无论是谁都多少有所耳闻的音乐。

但是，绿却觉得它陌生至极。他的目光牢牢钉在舞台上，那个人开始演讲，有段时间后，他才像叹了口气一样，慢慢将拿着的高脚杯举到胸前。

音乐成了演讲的背景声。绿对身边的响说：“我原本想和你出来玩，放松一下，可为什么你又要让我回到现实里？”他是个语言高手，他知道这样质问的语气一定能刺痛少年的心。连那花果树木混融的香气，似乎都已迈向中调，变成在雨后独自哀愁的枯树气味。

舞台上的大木博士正在谈论宝可梦与人的未来。


	2. 共通线6－10

6

绿不讨厌大木博士，这件事说来可笑。

在他很小的时候，父母出车祸去世了。姐姐带绿回到关都老家，在那里迎接他们的人就是大木博士。

大木博士是绿的爷爷，不过绿觉得他更像隔壁小孩的爷爷。他没感受到爷爷对自己的关心。从小到大，爷爷说过的话中，绿记得最清楚的是那句“你对宝可梦不够关心。”

那是在宝可梦联盟冠军的椅子前，成为冠军没多久的绿输给赤后，大木博士对他说的话。

对了，赤就是那个住在隔壁的小孩。

当时，大木博士说完，就和赤去名人堂登陆赤的名字。绿连“都没看过我几眼，居然能说出这种话”都没说出口。

但现在想想，没说出口真是太好了。绿慢悠悠叉起肉片，伴着橙色的调料送入口中。如果那个时候大发脾气，他和博士之间不知会僵成哪样。夹在中间的姐姐娜娜美肯定会很辛苦。

大木博士的演讲结束后，立食会继续进行。今天似乎是大木博士的研究获得某某大奖的庆功日。

绿细嚼慢咽，好不容易咽下去。这肉太老了。响还在他身边，默默吃着面包，食之无味。

“我都不知道。”绿说，“今天爷爷有聚会。”

响停下动作，“对不起。”

“没。多亏你告诉我……带我来。”

“对不起。”

“别那么在意。”

响看着手中的面包，出神。

绿忍不住火冒三丈，“都说了没事了吧？”

“是的。我知道了。”

“那为什么不看着我说？”

“绿前辈在意这些小细节。”

“啊，没错。”绿说，“别闹脾气了！”

“谁在闹脾气？”

“我回去了。”

绿放下刀叉，转身就走。

结果直到他走进电梯，都没有人来挽留他。绿站在电梯中，看见响皱着眉看向这边。他不知道自己现在是什么表情。

7

输给赤，赤成为宝可梦联盟的冠军，已经是三年前的事了。

绿不该现在还斤斤计较。实际上，他一个人回到真新镇，终日闷闷不乐时，渡找到他，请他担任常磐道馆的馆主。

“常磐道馆……馆主？”

“原馆主的坂木失踪了，虽然联盟也打算解雇他。”渡说，“正好空出一个位置，我想问问你的意愿。”

“我……当道馆馆主？”

“嗯。工作是面对挑战者，进行宝可梦对战，训练宝可梦，当然还有一些培育任务。这是一份正当的工作。工资、保险和其他应有的东西都会给到位。联盟会配给一处住宅，地点在常磐市。”

听到“住宅”时，绿挑了挑眉。

“你觉得我能做到吗？”

“道馆馆主中有很多奇怪的家伙，多一个盛气凌人的你，我想不碍事。”渡拿出一本手册，“这份工作最大的难处在于面对挑战者。道馆馆主需要根据挑战者的水平来调整对战队伍，在对战中摸清挑战者的长短处，给予评价。为此，馆主和道馆训练家必须拥有强度不同的队伍，灵活作战。作为道馆馆主，输给挑战者并不是值得羞耻的事。”

他继续说：“道馆会培育很多宝可梦。你是用头脑作战的宝可梦训练家，对你来说，这至少是一次能接触各种类型的宝可梦的机会。”

“到目前为止，我觉得这个提议没什么吸引力。”

“在宝可梦联盟冠军卫冕战中，你输给了赤。而且还是第一次对战就输了。”

“你不是也输了吗？输给我，和赤。”

“我在做我作为四天王之一的工作。”

“想吵架的话就请回罢。我没那个心情。还是说你要再战一次？”

“不，今天的目的不在于此。”渡说，“绿，你是个使用谋略、擅长团体作战的训练家，宝可梦们在你的指挥下，压抑自己的好胜心，只想着团队胜利。这非常了不起。赤则能引出宝可梦的力气，让每只宝可梦都投入战斗中。他的作战方式，别人是学不来的。但是，联盟之下的宝可梦对战是一种竞技。进入名人堂，获得‘冠军’称号的训练家大部分销声匿迹，不再出现在公众眼中，你知道为什么吗？”

“别钓我。”

“像你们这样踏上旅途、与相遇的宝可梦一同挑战的普通孩子，在竞技中是没有优势的。竞技选手在训练某只宝可梦前，便对它们千挑万选，能进入战斗训练阶段的都是有天赋的宝可梦。这就是所谓‘战斗种’。你们的宝可梦一开始就输在起跑线上了。”那本手册是道馆馆主工作手册。渡停顿一下，“配给道馆馆主的培育室中，有供宝可梦的繁殖、蛋孵化和测试能力的设备。你不想试试看吗？”

“你到底想说什么？”

“我是来问你，请你加入专业的领域。你和赤不一样，是属于我们这边的训练家。”

“我……我要考虑一下。”

“这是工作手册，你尽量看看。”

“喔，”绿接过它，“谢谢。”

“明天告诉我回复。这是我的手机号码。”

绿在手机中登陆联系人：四天王，渡。

对了，渡现在是联盟中负责测试挑战者的冠军。和仅持有称号的“冠军”们不同。他从做四天王的工作，变成做冠军的工作了。工资应该涨了吧。绿想，慢慢从与响的争吵中挣脱出来。

他来向绿介绍道馆馆主的工作的那天，在他回去前，绿问了最后一个问题：

“我这样……能打赢赤吗？”

记得渡当时是这么回答的：“看你努力的程度。”

每当工作到倦时，他就会想起那句话。

必须努力才行。绿和赤的胜负，应该还没有结束。因为才过了三年，赤应该还没有忘记他。

因为他们是一起长大的青梅竹马，劲敌。

胜负应该还没有结束。

8

赤成为宝可梦联盟冠军后，很快就离开了。

他不在真新镇，甚至离开了关都地区。

走之前，他找到绿，告别道：“我要走了。”

“去哪？”

这口气，绿以为他要出门买酱油。

“芳缘地区。明天坐船从枯叶市出发。”

“你和伯母说过了吗？”

“嗯。”

“喔。”绿说，“祝你好运。”

“再见。”

“再见。”

那以来赤从未联系过他。而绿再次看到那个红色的身影，是在电视上：伽勒尔电视台直播的地区大赛中，赤凛凛站在挑战者一方。

赤仍然带着他的妙蛙花和乘龙。他们一路打到决赛，就差与伽勒尔的冠军一决雌雄。宝可梦对战在伽勒尔地区非常受欢迎，现场十分沸腾，每次对战结束，他们都会请赤说几句，话筒往他嘴边蹭。

“闪光灯太亮。”赤却只会说煞风景的话，“裁判员不该飞来飞去，妙蛙花差点打中他。”

“请问您对对手有什么看法呢？”

“长毛巨魔很难缠。”

看得出赤不是很喜欢这种问话，他抓住人家说话的空当，跑走了。与冠军的比赛特意安排在次日，赤当晚应该是在附近的酒店休息。然而，第二天的直播是冠军与某某人的表演赛。说好的外乡人大战本土冠军呢？亏绿还准时打开电视看直播。

他思来想去，用咕歌搜索“赤 伽勒尔 冠军 比赛”，结果看到赤在酒店前甩开记者的视频，还有一些风言风语。

视频中的赤说道：“我怎么做与你们无关。我根本不在乎你们的看法，我只相信我自己的价值观。不要管我了。”

据说他因为不满，抛下比赛，直接逃走了。

这令绿忍不住笑出声。

“居然大大咧咧说‘价值观’这种词，还有那个故意装凶的表情，‘根本不在乎’、‘不要管我’哈哈哈……哈哈、咳、咳咳……”绿笑得上气不接下气，“你是小孩子吗？真是笨啊。”

那时，赤和绿一样，他们都十七八岁。

绿想过打个电话嘲笑赤。但他按下通话键之前，就会想起那句“不要管我了。”他知道自己已经是个道馆馆主。不过，绿也有什么都不管不顾，只想和赤说说话的时候，但他真的打过去，回应他的只有“手机已关机”的语音。冷冰冰的。

“小孩子么……”

他茫然地看着无声息的手机，一时不晓得无意间说出口的话到底是对谁说的。

9

今天是棒球外套、吊带衫和牛仔短裤。琴音观察镜中的自己。在飘雪的二月，这种打扮仅限于温暖的空调房。为了以防万一，她穿了保暖裤袜。当然是会发热、显瘦的那种。

今天他们相约在她家里一起学习。

有人按门铃，妈妈去开门了。琴音在矮桌旁盘腿坐下，翻看参考书。有人敲她的房门，她才慢悠悠说：“进来。”

来人是她的青梅竹马小响，“伯母让我转告你：‘有客人来时要出来迎接’。”

“小响也用迎接？”

“克丽丝也在。”

跟在响后面走进来的，深蓝色头发的女孩微微点头，行了个礼。

克丽丝穿着针织衫和浅蓝阔腿裤，双层项链的吊坠落在她锁骨间。

今天三个人一起学习。

因为算算年龄，他们都十七岁，是时候决定自己的进路了。最先决定考大学的是琴音。她瞄准城都女子学院的经营学专业，学习两年，落榜两次。妈妈老在家庭聚会上为这事嘲弄她，琴音有些难受，但看看响，她至少不迷茫。

响从未在聚会上说过未来或梦想。他现在仍在城都地区和关都地区之间两头跑，有时帮大木博士收集数据，有时出席联盟举办的比赛。小响还会随随便便出现在电视或杂志上，可他对琴音永远没有疏离感。琴音一看就知道他身上还有那股小村民的味道，是她很熟悉的青梅竹马。

琴音试过询问他：“小响你在两个地区旅行过，有冠军称号，还上电视了，你会回若叶镇吗？”

“嗯。”响的回答像呜咽一样。

“你不觉得这里很无聊吗？”

“无聊……”

“比起满金市、烟墨市，这里肯定很无聊吧。”

“无聊有什么不好？”

他诧异地问道。琴音也就无话可说，她的确很怀念以前那个小响。出发旅行之前，他们还不会分辨什么是无聊，不会比来比去。

至于另一个女孩，克丽丝，她虽与他们同岁，但外表比实际年龄成熟。她爱穿淑女装，看上去有二十来岁。据说她在响经常去的书店打工，两人一来二去就认识，还发展到他把她介绍给琴音的地步。“克丽丝学习好，可以请她教你功课。”响是这么说的。

然而，克丽丝的目标是满金大学的民俗学专业，和管理根本风马牛不相及，她们在一起只能讨论基础科目，像外语、宝可梦与人的社会什么的。

她偷偷向琴音打听过：“响没有志愿院校吗？”

“没呢。说是还没决定。”

“是吗？他常来我们店里买小说，我以为他肯定是报考文学系的……”

“小说消遣的时候也能看吧。”

“他看的小说算是爱好者等级，而且，我感觉他很像文学系的学生。”

“哪里像？”

“感觉软软绵绵，又松松脆脆的。”

“我听不懂你的形容啦……”

两人相视而笑。可笑完后，琴音发现是自己从克丽丝那听来响的另一面，心里不免难过起来。

今天响也在看小说。打着三人学习会的名头，他因为没目标，所以可以无所事事。既然这样，不如去训练宝可梦。反正他肯定会在“桔梗杯”上出场。琴音愤愤地想。响正在看的书是《大骗子克噜尔的自白》，琴音不知道那是什么书，愈发愤怒。

不知是不是注意到她的视线，响放下书。他从口袋里拿出振动的手机，说：“失礼。”然后到走廊上接电话去了。

“不要接就好了。”琴音冷冰冰说道。

克丽丝也停下笔，“琴音，你学到哪了？”

“人事劳务管理论。”

“啊，我记得你去年也在学这个……”

“嗯。去年也在学，上个月也在学，算是复习。六月份考试前应该能再复习两次。”

“我听说琴音每年都会报名，时间安排上会不会太紧张了？在一年里学完三年的知识还是有些难吧？”

“难道要我像个傻瓜一样，埋头学三年然后再去考试？我承受不了三年孤注一掷，最后却落榜的可能。”她说，“现在还好受一点。”她拿出手机和耳机，准备听音乐，以此阻绝外界。克丽丝便不说话了。

响还没回来。现在的他有很多琴音不知道的事，哪怕他们是青梅竹马。但是，琴音也是一样，她藏着很多小秘密，不会特意说给响听。比如说响登场的杂志，每期她都有买。“我也成了响的粉丝。”琴音在心里默念。她纤细的手指划下音乐列表，选中一首《hate u love u》。

10

常磐道馆的新的一周，从打扫、确认宝可梦的情况、设置道馆挑战机关——滑滑乐开始。

“上上上左左上上右下怎么样？”

“上上左左上右下下左不好吗？”

“上上左上上右上上下左右左呢？”

“秋江，按你说的设置，挑战者会停不下来的。”

以康孝为首的滑滑乐三人组（喜欢设置让挑战者头晕目眩的滑滑乐机关的三人：康孝、秋江和义德）在操控屏幕前苦思冥想。

这周轮到天童照看宝可梦。这周开始卡蒂狗们就要“出货”了，他要做的就是确保它们离开常磐道馆、转送给联盟安排的工作人员前都是完美的。

天童头发剪得短，脸上没什么表情，总体来说是个沉静的人。这天九点刚过，他就刷卡进入道馆，换好制服，开始工作。绿知道他住在常磐市，但查到他的进出记录都卡在早上九点和晚上六点三十分的时候还是很惊讶：原来有人这么喜欢工作。康孝他们每天在道馆里待九个小时就利落下班，其中还有一小时的午休时间。天童每天多工作半个小时。保洁员都认识他的脸。

和这样的天童一起确认宝可梦的状况，绿常常觉得很无趣。

因为天童会做好一切。无论是给宝可梦量体温，还是检查训练器具是否良好，大大小小的事他都想到了。绿像个老爷一样站在一边，听他口头报告，或像个体育老师的课代表一样，将数字写到表格里。很无趣。和康孝一起的话，多半是很有趣的，那家伙擅长说话；和秋江一起的话，绿就得时不时提醒她该做的事和一些小细节，不过那好歹让他感觉自己在忙。

“馆主，接下来是战斗用的宝可梦。请到二号培育室。”

“喔，好。”

绿差点走神。

二号培育室里有许多保温柜，每颗宝可梦蛋都放在它应属的托盘上。透过玻璃柜，可以看到有些蛋安安静静，有些蛋会微妙地抖动，那是它快出生的信号。多边兽是这里的管事员。它会及时把蛋的摇动状况发到负责人和馆主的工作邮箱里。

两人转了一圈，确认没有异常，所有宝可梦蛋都很“健康”，培育室的系统正常运作。为了防备突然停电，二号培育室有独立的发电机供电。

然后他们又去看了被保留下来的战斗种。上轮孵化出的宝可梦中只有一只幼基拉斯和一只谜拟Q能力天赋达标，其他的，都联系宝可梦放生组织，将它们送回自然栖息地去了。

幼基拉斯追着训练机器人的小球跑，小小的身体摇摇晃晃的。谜拟Q一动不动，绿感觉它画皮下的眼睛正在观察他们。

“关于宝可梦的饮食计划……”

“这两只的我来决定。”

“明白了。”

周一的检查工作贯穿上下午，绿只在午休时喘口气，等全部结束，他也快下班了。

还差一小时。绿看看手机。

也许可以开始计划小朋友们的营养套餐。他翻开《宝可梦的强壮饮食》，又累得合上书，把它放到书架里。也许可以去买本新的参考书，《宝可梦的毛发发亮饮食》、《从吃开始强化宝可梦》之类的，或者就按照他的经验，喂喂它们。

绿在办公室里坐不住，起身来回踱步。不知现在有没有挑战者。但也不要太弱的挑战者，打得让人心烦。绿最讨厌那种破绽百出的训练家，写道馆挑战记录时他们的弱点真是写也写不尽。

今天康孝没叫过他，也就是说今天没有强到能打过他们道馆训练家的挑战者。

下班前半个小时可以进入“每天最令人焦虑的时间”比赛的候选名单。常磐道馆馆主大木绿倾情推荐。绿走累了，在沙发上坐下来，想正大光明玩手机，又担心有人进来，他尴尬。

要是渡突然来了，肯定会说他不安分。今天他有好好开道馆，迎接挑战者的挑战。他们走不到他面前可不是他的错。

谁叫今天星期一呢。

绿几乎三分钟看一次手机。时间还没到。

他觉得自己可以换个手机壁纸。昨晚回到家，伊布还没睡，一听到开门声就跑过来，好不可爱。绿当时就抱起它连拍三张照片。

照片里伊布依偎在绿的臂弯里，背景是他们家的玄关。毛绒绒的小动物眯着眼蹭他，好像很舒服。

什么时候看都觉得可爱，能治愈疲倦的人心。绿把手机壁纸换成他的小伊布。

与此相对的，通话记录和短信箱都没有新消息。好像昨晚打了几个电话，绿都没接后，响就放弃了。

谁知道他要说什么。绿是看着电话挂断、变成未接来电的。

“真不可爱……”

绿对着没有来电的手机自言自语。


	3. 共通线11－15

11

娜娜美的早晨从收听“早安电台”开始。她喜欢主持人的声音和选歌品味。

没有比一边听音乐，一边做早餐更美好的事了。娜娜美端着煎蛋走出厨房，面包机正好弹出吐司，软绵绵又有些烧焦的麦香味充满房间。她才注意到窗户关着，大概是今早起来忘记打开了。

“嘿咻。”

她模仿某个动画片中的小姑娘，一下子推开窗户，却看到一个熟悉的背影在屋外。她喊道：“小响！”

响转身，朝她打招呼：“早上好，娜娜美小姐。”

“真早呢。正好我做了早餐，进来坐坐吗？”

“嗯。”

“太好了。”

鞋子摆在玄关，人也在餐桌旁坐下后，娜娜美想起这孩子的脾性，问：“你吃过早餐了吗？”

“没有。”

“发生什么事了？不能让肚子饿着喔。”她说，“也不能勉强自己陪我吃喔？”

“没，真的，还没有吃早餐。”响迎着她的目光，“我饿了。”

“姐姐马上做好，先喝点牛奶。”

“嗯。”

如娜娜美所言，另一份煎蛋吐司很快端上来，两人在音乐的陪伴中默默进食。虽然响目视前方，但娜娜美没有感到他在看她。那双眼睛似乎没有聚焦，只是茫然地睁着。

结果吃完早餐，娜娜美收拾好餐具，回到客厅，出现在她眼中的响仍是一副脑袋放空的样子。

“大木博士不在家吗？”

她烦恼着怎么开口的时候，响突然问道。

“这几天爷爷住在外面。”娜娜美说，“家里只有我一人。说真的，到底发生什么事了？让你变成这样？”

“什么事都没发生，我……和平时是一样的。”

“要让小响在乎一个人很容易，可是想让你喜欢一个人却很难。”她露出难过的神色，“是连我也不能告诉的事吗？”她知道这招对他很有效。

“不是。其实应该和娜娜美小姐说的。”

看吧。

“和绿有关？”

“可能不行了。”响说，“我觉得自己很失败，可能不会和他见面了。”

“为什么……”

“上周带他去大木博士的庆功会，绿前辈很烦躁的样子，我大概被讨厌了。”

“是吗……”

两人一下子又陷入沉默。屋子里只有“早安电台”主持人的声音在倾泻，时间很快过去，下一首歌曲唱了起来。

是《Can You Keep A Secret》。娜娜美喜欢这首歌，还买了专辑。

她说：“我觉得绿没有讨厌你。”

“是吗？”

“这是我作为姐姐的判断。我家的弟弟在亲近的人面前，反而容易闹别扭。如果发生他不能忍受的事，绿早就打电话给我，收回所有他为响说的好话了。”

这引来响的轻笑。她继续说：“是真的喔？绿常常对我说遇到响后，他的生活多了不少乐趣，说他‘很中意你’。”

“这样啊。”

“我第一次遇到响，一起喝茶，好像已经是差不多一年前的事了吧？真怀念……现在距离却好像越来越远。”娜娜美的声音盖过音乐，“请你一直当我弟弟的好朋友。”

她气势十足。响没想到这个温婉的姐姐还能发出这种声音，不由坐直身体，眨眨眼睛。他回到现实里了。

“我在想绿前辈为什么生气……”

“可能在为响不找他赌气吧。要不要我先打电话过去，和他说一下？”

“不，还是我打过去。”响说，“今天傍晚，绿前辈下班之后。”

“我觉得不必在意那么多……绿总说他下班前一小时就很无聊，坐不住了。”

“其实我白天有事要做，想结束后再放心打电话。”

“哎呀，是什么呢？”

“今天金黄百货商店有促销活动……蔬菜、蛋、肉，调料品，还有牙刷、其他洗漱用品，补充的该补充，换的该换……”

“哎呀，我都不知道。”娜娜美说，“但是在金黄市呢，没问题吧？”

“努力一下的话，没问题。”

“难道是因为这事，特意跑到关都来？明明说了可能不会见绿……我的弟弟，输给超市促销了。”

“请您别说了。”

那之后两人又聊了点别的事。娜娜美想去买菜，响便抢先一步告辞。

走出大木家，有些耀眼的太阳光照到他身上。响条件反射地用手臂遮挡，让自己的脸藏在阴影中。

“不知道那水桶怎么样了……”

他望向隔壁人家。今天早上，他到达真新镇时，就看到有两桶装得满满的水桶放在那户人家的门口。可能是向天然水公司订的桶装水，送水工就放在门口，也不知道帮忙搬进去。

不，也不能怪这么早来送水的人。

这时，那户人家的门打开了。一个有些年纪的女人走出来。她发现就那样放着的水桶，露出发愁的模样。仔细一看，那两桶很重的东西，还放在台阶下呢。女人双手握着水桶把，尝试挪动它，似乎很吃力。

突然，她猛地一抖，放开水桶，身体弯曲了，手揉着腰，表情有些扭曲。女人抬起头，左顾右望。

响叹气。在她的视线捕捉到他前，他走过去说：“请让我帮您。”

他慢慢将水桶都搬到她的家里。“您的腰扭伤了？需要去医院吗？”响问。

“没事没事，过一会就会好。谢谢！”

女人一直送他到家门口，不停地说谢谢。

“谢谢，”她的眼角皱纹很深，“你真是个好孩子，太感谢了。”

“不，不用。我……不是你想的那种好孩子。我只是自以为理解别人的心情，在还不知道他是否接受的情况下，就自顾自插手罢了。”

“哎？”

“不，没什么。请您忘了吧。”响说，“那么，再见。”

“啊，请等等。”女人递给他一支棒棒糖，“谢谢你帮了我。这是谢礼……可能称不上谢礼，不过，这是进口货，稍微贵一点，口感也好。是我前几天逛街的时候买的。不嫌弃的话，请收下吧。”

“那我就恭敬不如从命，感谢您。我接下来还有事要做……”

“再见。”

“再见。”

响没走出几步，女人再次喊道：“请等等！”等他回头，转过身来，她说：“如果觉得累，就回家吧。妈妈总是在家等你的……”

该回答什么好？响有些奇怪，但女人——这位母亲的样子很可怜，他沉思一下，嘴角上提到习惯了的弧度，说：“我知道了。”

12

宝可梦联盟冠军的办公室中，渡和老朋友聊起即将召开的宝可梦联盟大会“桔梗杯”。

“下旬就要拍杂志特辑了吧？”

渡回答：“是的。”

“票不是卖得差不多了吗？”

“站票还是有剩的。不过这次特辑比起宣传，更像在说‘我们看好某某选手’。”

“联盟的定番节目，媒体的好伙伴。”朋友摇摇头，“这回都有谁？”

“暂时保密。”

“我来猜一猜。梨花会出场？”

“她是个优秀的驯兽师。”

“还是联盟的美女呢。渡你也肯定会出场的吧？我呢？”

“你啊……”渡思索，说，“该认真挖掘新人了。”

“那个城都地区来的小孩，是叫响来着？他怎么样？”

“响肯定会上。”

“打比赛？”

“表演赛。你记住他了？”

“说实话脸模模糊糊的，记不清楚。”他说，“但看过他的对战，就忘不掉了。好像一阵风吹来，打得人清醒。上次体会这种感觉还是在赤的那时候。”

他叹气：“宝可梦对战是讲天赋的。”

“响的确很强。”渡皱眉，“不过我有一点担心……他还没输过，打的全是顺风战。”

“你就爱瞎操心。”

“顺风战全胜，自然会担心他哪天被人压制、输掉，会不会就一蹶不振了。我想把响也拉过来。他是个很好的训练家。”

“搞不好顺风是他自己制造的呢？”

“除了天才一词无话可说。”

两人对视。许久，朋友问：“你觉得他能打赢赤？”

“说不准。”渡说，“那两人类型不同，你觉得？”

“赤火热一点，我观战都会被他那股热情烧到，刺激。响嘛，我亲自对战时感觉也就那样，可站在旁边一看，不得了。”

“你输了吧？”

“当时是输了。可看他和别人打，忍不住怀疑自己当初是怎么承受过来的，一身冷汗。你什么感觉？”

“两人是不同类型的训练家，打比方说……”他寻找语言，“赤是一团火，安安静静在那燃烧，越看就越容易沉迷其中；响像什么东西包住的灯，一看之下是萤火虫的光亮，剥开那层什么东西后，里面是金光闪闪的粉末。”渡说，“我担心一吹气，那些金色的粉末就飞走了。”

“你让人搞不懂。飞走了又怎样？”

“他的激情就会消失。恐怕到时，他对宝可梦失去兴趣，你对他失去兴趣。”

“那倒有点可惜。”

13

秋江小姐是常磐道馆年纪最小的训练家，也只有她是绿招进来的。

现在回想起来，多亏常磐道馆收留了当初四处碰壁的秋江。那时她住在小出租屋里，投出的简历大多石沉大海，难得的一两个面试也没有回音。但是，秋江是赌气从家里跑出来的，她撇不下脸面回去。存款所剩无几，她又焦虑又害怕，才想起来有个宝可梦道馆曾打电话问她要不要去面试。她最初干脆拒绝了。因为没办法把宝可梦当工作。但最终自己也只剩下宝可梦了。

面试她的人是绿，教她道馆工作的人也是他。秋江是个冒失鬼，好面子，神经又纤细。入职那周末，秋江躺在床上就想到一周下来她犯的错，给别人添了不少麻烦。她想得睡不着，只好忍着不安，给绿发短信：“请问您觉得我的工作做得怎么样？”

馆主很快就回复了。他还没睡。

“谁都是从新人做起的，你会慢慢熟悉工作，别担心。”

只是这样一句话，她就能安心下来。

后来她和另外几人混熟了，大家聊起以前的事，秋江才知道最早是康孝教馆主工作，他还说不少绿的糗事。

对秋江来说，她很羡慕康孝那样开朗大方的性格，但她最近觉得认真也不是坏事。

她是很认真地把馆主当恩人，把道馆当成自己的归处来看的。当初认为宝可梦工作太不正经的忧愁也早已无影无踪。秋江现在很幸福，如果绿有什么麻烦，她想去帮助他。无论他问什么，她都会知无不言、言无不尽。

本应是这样的。

今天下班前半小时，秋江到馆主办公室报告道馆挑战者的情况时，绿一副心不在焉的样子，于是她鼓起勇气问：“有什么我能帮忙的吗？”

绿似乎有点吃惊，但他说：“其实……”

“嗯嗯。”

“我朋友的朋友，从昨天开始就不联系他了，是不是出了什么事？”

秋江心想原来是朋友相谈，“也许是那边有什么情况吧。每天都会通电话的？”

“倒也不是每天，”他说，“但前天吵架了。没有联络是什么意思？绝交？”

秋江想：不不不，我想这种程度不会绝交的。再说只是一两天没联络，吃个甜甜圈就能和好，连“对不起”都不需要。

但这话她是说不出口。同时她十分怀疑馆主真的有朋友吗？还两个？

“啊……”她灵光一闪：莫非这是恋爱相谈？难道……“我想这有点难。”

看秋江结结巴巴的样子，绿就知道她又在脑补一些有的没的了。“你就是容易胡思乱想。”绿说。

“就算您这么说……”

就在办公室的气氛逐渐凝固的时候，门突然打开，宵雅走了进来。

“宝可梦用品的订购单发过来……”宵雅看他们神色凝重，“你们怎么了？”

“宵雅姐，进来前要敲门！万一我们在说很重要的事该怎么办？”

“你们在说很重要的事啊？什么什么？让我也听听。”

绿说：“宵雅，今天的工作呢？”

“请您确认订购单，就结束了。比起这个，快和我分享一下。”

“还有十五分钟才下班。”

“明明馆主也在说闲话。哎，馆主你找秋江，不如找我。”

“唔……好吧。”绿无视泪眼汪汪的秋江，“我朋友的朋友和我朋友前天见面后吵架，昨天开始就没相互联系过了。这是什么意思？”

“ONS？”

“我不该问你。”

“馆主，不管你怎么说，都像在说你自己啦。”宵雅笑呵呵，“从我进来到现在，你看了多少次手机？他没有打电话过来吗？”

“是我的朋友。”绿扭过头。

“您着急的心情，我的确感觉到了。”

“都说了是朋友吧？！”他忍不住吼道，然后脑袋冷静下来，“抱歉，我不该朝你大吼大叫。”

宵雅完全没在意，脸上仍是不怀好意的笑。

“算了……”

就在这时，办公室的门再次打开，出现康孝和义德的身影。

“馆主，走廊都能听到你的声音。”康孝说，“偷懒也不能明目张胆。”

“而且馆主竟然有朋友？”

“当然有。为什么你们会觉得我没有朋友啊？”

“要看馆主在外面神气的样子那还好说，但我们都是常磐道馆的人，”义德说，“和馆主这么久了，很难想象您和朋友在一起的样子。对吧？”他最后的问句是对着办公室里除了绿以外的其他三人说的。那三人也不负众望，不约而同地点头：

“对啊。”

“嗯嗯。”

“这也没办法。”

绿沉默了。他开始反思常磐道馆是不是自由过头。“现在只有天童在工作？”他问。

14

当天晚上，绿回到家里，电话总算打了过来。

伊布在地毯上打滚，等他做饭给它吃。

绿看着手机屏幕上的响的名字，按下接通键后，却觉得一片空虚。

“绿前辈？是我。”少年的声音和以往一样，听不出情绪。

他没有应声。

“我想就上星期日的事道歉。请听我说……”

“没必要道歉，没必要。”绿说，“那种事就让它过去，别提起了。”

响不说话了。即使他不在这里，绿也能感到两人同样的苦闷。

“我知道了。”响说，“这是我的自言自语，请您装作没听到吧。”

“我很小的时候，和父母亲住在城都地区的若叶镇里。父亲是证券公司的员工，母亲在家做全职主妇。我和普通的小孩差不多，学校、公园、家……有个名叫琴音的青梅竹马，过着现在想不起来有什么特别的、无聊的生活。但是，有一天，父亲突然辞职，说他想开一家花店。母亲很震惊，然而事情不能挽回，就由他去了。母亲在那之后开始去面包店上班。我没有想法，或是我不记得了。那个时候，父亲的事对我的生活还没有影响。但是，开店是需要钱的。父亲开始用的是个人投资的收益和自己存下的钱，因为母亲对花店没兴趣。但是，后来父亲的店需要资金，家里的存款自然也拿出去了。毕竟他是母亲的丈夫。那时我才意识到父亲的花店对我们家意味着餐桌上的贫瘠和父母永无止境的争吵。再后来，父亲一个人搬出去了。母亲说他可以住在花店里。现在说起来感觉像是无所谓的事，其实也真的如此。很久之后，我听说父亲自杀了。直到那时，我对那件事都没有确实的感情。”

“真的什么都没有？”绿问，“对你的父亲。”

“嗯。毕竟连他的脸都想不起来了。”

“说谎。一点都不像你。”绿说，“为什么要这样揭自己的伤疤？”

“我在想绿前辈是不是因为我随意打听了绿前辈的过去而生气呢？”

“你……这让我怎么回答？有哪个词是对的？随意？生气？我已经搞不清楚哪句才是你的真心话了。”

“抱歉，请原谅我。”

“原谅了。”

通过手机传来的声音越来越像电子音，机械而冰冷。绿问：“你在哪？现在能见面？”

“今天可不是周日喔？已经很晚了。”

“我想现在见面。难道说你不想见我，才这个时间打来？”

“不是。但是现在不行，其实我这周没打算约绿前辈的。”

“为什么？”

“为了‘桔梗杯’，我准备明天开始闭关修行。”

“修行？你？闭关？在哪里？”

“绿前辈，我为了不失败，必须努力才行啊。准备去白银山来着，那里的宝可梦很强。”

“我没听过比为了修行跑去雪山更蠢的事了。常磐道馆的训练场怎么样？”

“已经决定了。”

“真可惜。”绿咂嘴，“我今天在道馆里和康孝他们聊了点有趣的事情。”

“喔，是什么？”

“有个人，我希望他过来，他却犹豫不决，我向他伸手，他就跑掉了。你说这是什么意思？”

“我想想……大概是那个人有其他喜欢的人吧。”

“你认真的吗？”他说，“事到如今，我觉得你和秋江有点像。小孩子气，又笨笨的。”

“是吗？啊，抱歉，请等一下……”

敲门声混着响的声音传过来，绿仔细一听，那边似乎有个女人在说话。

“谁啊？”

响漫不经心地回答：“旅店的服务员。”

15

二月的白银山依然风雪皑皑，一片银色。响乘着喷火龙，穿过雪帘，飞向他们熟悉的洞口。

那入口藏在一个突起来的悬崖下，从那儿进入洞窟会安全一些。响已经摸清这附近的路了。他第一次登白银山是在一年前，为了帮大木博士搜集宝可梦栖息地的资料。刚开始的时候白银山的确有些恐怖，但现在响只觉得这座雪山很温暖，进入洞窟后，人就不由地安心下来。

喷火龙慢慢降落到地面上，让响顺利从自己身上下去。跟在后头的第二只喷火龙也安全到达，它背着许多食材和洗漱用品。响叫出风速狗，将物资绑在它身上。“你们可以回去了。”响对两只喷火龙说，“注意方向。”

目送它们离开，响和风速狗走进洞窟。

他扔出另一个精灵球，“玛力露丽，周围的情况拜托你了。”

蓝色的水兔子宝可梦点点头，竖起长耳朵探查周遭。

一人和两只宝可梦在洞窟中前进。

道路弯弯曲曲，越往里走越感到有股湿气。记得白银山中是有小型瀑布和温泉的。响拿出手电筒。一不注意，就走到完全黑暗的地方了。

但他知道这是个怎样的迷宫。风速狗毛绒绒又温暖的身躯就在他旁边。玛力露丽时不时捡起石块，丢向前方。“lulu。”它似乎找到另一个出口。响说：“往深处去。现在是冬天，应该很冷吧。”

走了不知多久，响数着自己的脚步，突然感到脚底踩到什么。

低头一看，是生火后留下的木屑，旁边还散着灰。

“有人在吗？”

响的声音在洞窟中回荡，消失到哪去了。

他不是第一次来这里。走到岔路时，响看到自己留在石壁上的痕迹。上次他走的是左边，这次就走右边吧。风速狗仍背着大堆行李，跟在后面。“抱歉，再坚持一会。”响对它说。

走到深处，身体渐渐热了起来。因为山里住着火焰鸟。

响拿起手电筒。

这里比石头小道宽阔，又有巨石遮挡视线，能防备野生宝可梦的袭击，很适合做一个营地。

手电筒的光缓慢移动，势必探清营地每个角落。“啊，找到了。”响说，手电筒的光停在一个地方，“无论你在哪里，我都会去找到你的。”

“我这么说过吧？这次我也带物资来了。虽然是促销商品，但保质期还是很长的。”

光芒照耀之处，从伽勒尔地区大赛决赛逃走的、关都地区的传说中的冠军，赤蹲坐在那里。


	4. 16－20

16

这世上有两个世界，一个是大人的世界，一个是小孩的世界。

两个世界的连接点是这个名为“训练家卡”的东西。这是小孩子们出发旅行之前，父母为他们注册的身份证明书。只要把它带在身上，他一通过城市入口，位置信息就会被发送到家长的手机上，是非常便利的东西。正因为有训练家卡和精确的信息反馈，加上有史以来的传统，大部分家长才会同意十几岁小孩独自出门旅行，接触宝可梦和这个世界。

小孩子们不知道父母在看着，但他们不能扔掉训练家卡。因为除了进入城市、在商店里买东西、住宿登记要用到它外，本来，训练家对战后，输的一方支付给赢的一方的钱就是经由训练家卡自动转账的，训练家卡是其唯一的载体。这个世上，小孩的世界和大人的世界分别运行着两套经济规则。训练家卡显示的钱只能在有限的地方使用，当然，都是有益于小孩子们身心健康的店。

……虽然也曾出现火箭队那种随意向小朋友开放弹子机的组织。不过多亏一位少年的活跃，火箭队已经解散了。可喜可贺可喜可贺。言归正传——

旅行途中，想要住大酒店或买那种不健全的东西，是绝对不允许的。他们能用来付账的只有虚拟货币，酒店不接受那种钱。年纪轻轻的训练家一般住在宝可梦中心的客房，或是露宿野外。现在出现一些“返璞归真”的大人，他们放弃正经工作或根本就没就职，重新拿起训练家卡踏上旅途，这只是极少数人，但如果选择了这种生活，就没有道理抱怨不能用对战得来的钱去普通的酒店、普通的高级餐厅。是你自己放弃了大人的乐趣，选择回到孩子们的世界。

不过，训练家卡终究受限制于城镇内。小训练家从真新镇出发，到达常磐市的一瞬间，随着探测器读到训练家卡和持有人的人脸数据，家长手机上的相关信息才会更新。倘若他去了野外，我们只能等待他回到城市。这是孩子们的自由：在大自然包围和宝可梦生息之处，不被注视着的时间。

这也是很久很久以前流传下来的习惯。

17

白银山中分不清白天与黑夜，风流过岩石缝隙，发出嘶哑的声音。

“赤前辈，桃桃罐头放在这里了哦。”

在说不上冷热的山洞里，响一边收拾物资一边对那个人说。

赤没有回答。他的影子微微晃动，似乎是点了点头。

每次响来这里，边说话边卸物资时，他都是默默无语，在一旁看着。好像两人分别已久，他需要一点时间来想起他是谁。

“距离我上次来有段时间了，你忘记的话，也没办法。”响说。在这段时间中他只能自圆其说，或为了让他快点想起自己，多和他说一些话。“不过，食物还够吧？你说过‘罐头太多太重’，还记得吗？……啊，发现牛肉罐头……的残骸。”响把空瘪的圆罐丢到坑里。挖得较深的坑是用来当垃圾桶的，看来赤搬到这里后住得很舒坦。

周期性搬家是赤的习惯。响来找他，十次里有八次发现他把营地从这个山洞搬到那个山洞去了。虽然他总是能找到赤，但真希望他安稳一点。帮忙运输物资的宝可梦会很累的。

不过倘若能安稳下来，他恐怕不会跑到这种雪山上来。

“赤前辈，我买了新的睡袋。”响说，“我要擅自帮你换掉了。如果还有留恋，快点拒绝。”

他仍然一动不动。手电筒放在他头顶上方那块岩石上，光徐徐照下，四周明亮。

为什么火焰鸟能让这座山变暖，却没有照亮这片黑暗呢？响只见过它一次，他还没问出这个问题，它就消失不见。但白银山没有变，它一定还在这座山里。

下次遇到的话，就问问它……不，或许抓住它比较好。

“时间到，没有回答。那么我换掉了~”

他把破破烂烂的旧睡袋放进购物袋，拿出新睡袋放在它本来的位置。

“对了，前辈。我有带最新的报纸，还有一些娱乐杂志。要看吗？”他知道他不会回答这个问题，没停下手上的活，继续用新的东西换掉旧的、没用了的东西。

这都是为了报答赤。响在心里默念这句缓解心情的咒语。

因为，两人最初是在白银山相遇的。那已经是一年前了吗？好像没有那么久，但自从遇到赤后，他对时间的感觉就变得很迟钝，有时候跟着他过一天山上生活，走出白银山后才发现已经过了一个星期。于是两个人之间的时间变得很长。明明认识没多久，却已经习惯了对方，如同共度岁月的人生知己。

但响离开这再回来，赤就会露出茫然的表情，好像那只是一场梦。一起看着篝火入睡也好，一起研究宝可梦的脚印也好，都是不复存在的过去。

实际上他们认识没多久。响记得一开始，他接受大木博士的委托来白银山调查宝可梦，却中途遇难，是赤救了他——倒在冰天雪地中，醒来时发现自己身在温暖的山洞里，旁边有个正在削木头的人。那就是赤。这是那时的响看到的景象。

“你……是谁？”响问。那时的他也没有回答响的问题。而他似乎发了高烧，脑袋昏昏沉沉，很快睡了过去。响再次醒来时，赤正在一旁烤肉。“要吃？”赤看他坐起身，问道，“还是先喝点水，吃些水果？”他拿来水瓶、放在陶器里的果子和叉在树棍上的肉，脱力的身体便立即想起饥饿感，响接过它们，大快朵颐。

两人都吃完，只留篝火燃烧时，响再次问：“请问您是……？”

赤看着他，一声不吭。

“谢谢您救了我。但是，我现在身上没带好东西……”响说，“请告诉您的名字和邮件住址，我会寄到府上。”

这次赤似乎观察起他来了。

“我没有任何恶意，也绝对不会去打扰您。身体恢复后，我就会下山……以后再也不会相见了吧。”

他的脸微妙地动了一下，眼睛看向别处，又回到响身上。他说：“我是……赤。现在在山上修行。”

“赤……前辈？”

“唔……”

“我知道了，那回礼就得在山上的时候给您了。初次见面，赤前辈。”响说，“这段时间请您多多关照。”

赤愣了一下，“回礼……就不用了。快点下山。”

“其实我来白银山还有一个任务，是调查宝可梦的生息地。所以暂时不能下山。”

那之后，响很快恢复了健康。可他一离开营地，调查沼王的踪迹，回来后都会发现赤不见了。营地里只有自己的行李。响只好背上包，在洞窟中转悠找赤。因为还没有给他回礼呢。他对自己说。

但是每次找到赤，看到他发现自己后放松下来的样子，响就会想起他在这场报答恩情的行动里的私心——当初，他说自己是赤，而响说出“初次见面”的时候，赤露出了既安心、又失望的表情。响很好奇为什么他会有这种反应，更别提他在说“我是赤”之前眉眼间都是疲倦。

我当然知道，赤是那个传说中的冠军。旅途中有好多人提到他，还有人说我像他。响心想。但是……

赤会在响离开营地后火速搬家，好像事先调查过响的行动范围一样，下一个营地会出现在响必然能找到的地方。

每次每次，他都能找到赤。

结果一直到调查结束，响都欠着赤，回礼总是没送出去。“真麻烦，”响叹了口气，“这样我就要再来这里了……我不喜欢寒冷的地方。”从山脚往上望，白银山的雪闪闪发光。

不知道那时的赤在什么地方，会不会离开白银山。他也曾戏想过。

不知道是不是因为当初他装作不认识赤，现在赤假装突然忘了他，呆呆看到响收拾完，架起火开罐头。他一言不发。

响将菜花倒入锅里，慢慢煮起来。“赤前辈，你想吃什么口味……我先弄热。”他继续放入各种食物，今天的荤菜是午餐肉。“差不多就好了。可惜没买咖喱调料粉，偶尔也会想在野外吃咖喱。”

煮锅渐渐飘出香味，也许会引来宝可梦。

响凑近那个蹲坐在角落里的人。从他的位置，几乎能将整个营地收入视野。

“你不饿吗？”响问道，“多少吃一点。赤前辈，差不多该回答我了吧？我……不要忘记我。”

这时，赤转过头来看他，露出浅浅的笑容：“响来了啊。”

“吃晚饭。”响把碗递给他。

18

不回答是因为不知道怎么和他相处，因为正在找和他好好相处的方法。

一听见响友善的声音，赤就如鲠在喉，沉默的癖性愈加严重。

但响仿佛知道他在想什么，他想的事，他都做了。比如赤昨天还在想要不要下山买新睡袋，今天响就带来一个。

这样就不必下山。但是，少年的善解人意对他来说是真正的毒药。赤感到包围自己的寒冷在慢慢融化。从第一次和他见面开始，水滴就不断将他的心润湿，直到身体发抖，直到他想起与绿的回忆。

那是一个下雨的日子，两人旅途途中。

雨刷刷刷下个不停，打得树叶噼里啪啦。赤担心山洞被淹，看准雨小一些的时候跑向城镇。宝可梦中心的红屋顶在夜幕苍穹下颇为耀眼，赤猛地一头扎进去，地板上洒出一连水污。他摇摇头，摘下帽子。雨水顺着头发流进衣领里，让人难受极了。

“你还好吗？”随着护士小姐轻柔的声音，一条叠得整整齐齐的毛巾递了过来。是吉利蛋粉粉的短手。它还戴着护士帽。

护士小姐不安地站在接待台后面。一边挑眉一边看着这边的人是绿。“真惨啊。”不用他出声，赤就能听到如此口吻。

赤用温热的毛巾擦了脸。湿透的背包带和衣服贴着他的身体，很想将它放下，又担心会弄脏地板。赤左手拿帽，右手攥着毛巾，手足无措。身体似乎也反应过来，冰冷逐渐传入心里。

“请到公用浴室里，先换衣服吧。”护士小姐从接待台走出，将一套用透明袋子装着的睡衣递给他。她指出公用浴室的方向。顺着走廊到住宿区，尽头就是。赤点点头，他看向绿，对方也迎着目光看过来。他没被淋湿。

路过他身边时，绿才说：“你差不多该买把伞了。”

这么大的风雨，纵是有伞也会被吹飞。赤心想。他说：“嗯。”

进入淋浴间，热水从头冲到脚，顿时舒服不少。水雾模糊了镜子，赤穿上睡衣，也不整理一下，就回到大堂。他想去房间里好好睡上一觉，忘了领钥匙。但没想到绿还在大堂里，护士小姐抱歉道：“今天宿舍住满了，能在大堂将就么？”

赤说没问题。他的背包是防水的，里面的睡袋应该没被淋到。

“那么，今晚差不多就到这……我在一楼的员工房间，有事请按铃叫我。”护士小姐说完，熄灭接待台的灯，欠欠身，就离开了。只有印有“急救”二字的牌子还发着红光。

赤默默拿出睡袋。他看到绿在一旁坐下，问：“你也没房间住？”

“是啊。”绿说，“不过我今晚有本想看的小说，正好一口气看完。”

“不睡觉？”

“偶尔通宵。”

大堂的顶灯亮着。绿拿出电子平板和小台灯，“要关灯？你有眼罩吗？”

“没有。”赤钻进睡袋，“关灯吧。”

笼罩整个大堂的灯关掉后，发光的就只有桌上的小台灯和“急救”牌子。绿坐在桌边，身体挡住赤的视野，台灯的光从他身影边缘泄露出，电子平板的背光倒是看不见了。他变得模模糊糊的。赤闭上眼。绿的身影变得像雾气一样飘渺虚无，却始终没从他的脑海中消失。

那天晚上赤很久才睡着，绿也始终一动不动地看书。他想了很多关于旅途、两个人、未来的事，想着母亲在他的左边，绿在他的右边，往中间一看，却不见自己的模样。赤睡迷糊了。游历关都地区，获得冠军称号，然后出发去下一个地区，继续冒险，与不同的人或宝可梦相遇，发现新事物。旅行似乎成了他的生活，又让他以为在这未竟的旅途中自己有无尽的时间去思考未来。

事到如今，母亲怎么样了，过得好不好……

“赤前辈，要休息了吗？”

这是响的声音，带着他一直以来的和气。慢性毒药。赤时常有想就此依赖他的错觉，但一旦真的这么做，自己就会失去很重要的东西。响也不会再来。

赤回到关都地区原本是打算回家休息一阵，却拐弯来到白银山。因为他有预感：一旦回家，旅行就会结束。母亲的温柔和家的气息会包围着他，让他好好休息。面包的香气、牛奶的甜美，柔软的床铺和想看就看的电视……长了少许白发、坚强的母亲，他领会到现实的可贵，然后慢慢走到另一个世界中去。代价是把至今为止的回忆全部烧光。赤红红的火焰。

他对此还有些犹豫，蜷居于白银山。

响却来到他身边。在这冰天雪地中，不让他一个人。

“宝可梦对战，来吗？”

“这个时间……三对三？”

“好。那边有空地。”赤起身，带他去。

走过风吹过的地方，赤停在原地，响继续走到他对面去。他终于回过头来面对他。“我准备好了。”响说。于是两人四目相对——

我想看的就是这个眼神。赤想。奔腾的心情便再也止不住，将精灵球狠狠抛出。

宝可梦以高昂的叫声回应他。

它一定也感觉到了。那股从倦怠中恢复过来的冲动，以及即将从平静中掀起的狂风暴雨。赤盯着对面人的动向。只有这个时候，他才会露出真面目，变得完全不像响。但也许只是我自以为我知道的那个响就是他罢了。赤紧闭嘴，舌头用力磨蹭左边的犬牙。光精灵小心地抬起脚，一边观察对手一边移动。

只要看到他——响的那副神情——仿佛宣告“我不是王者，是挑战者！”的眼神，赤就能赌上一切和他来一场对战。

以少年梦想般的豪情，以追忆过去的所有激情。

响表情冷峻，黑瞳如吐着信子的蛇紧紧追着赤，令他不禁相信只要放松一下，就会迷失在黑夜中。

“……”

他似乎下了什么指示。赤听不清他的声音，但知道黑夜往他的方向而来。和那个时候一样，排山倒海，万籁俱寂。赤不会再睡着，他要一直醒着，直到太阳升起，看见伏案的绿被阳光笼罩为止。

19

绿在常磐道馆的办公室中摇头晃脑。他坐的时间太长，肩膀僵硬，脖颈酸痛。

“您亲自打电话过去如何？”义德边翻查资料边说，“反正想见他就去见呗。”

“专心做你的工作。”

“好、好。但是这也太费劲了。”他抱怨，鼻上的眼镜歪到一边。

今天联盟突然下通知要以往向拉塞尔保安公司“出货”的所有资料，他们只好急急忙忙准备。不巧的是常磐道馆有好几个大仓库，其中一个以藏书数量闻名，有十几本道馆日记，道馆挑战记录、出货对象、时间、物资管理等等繁杂内容都记录在上面。

义德只好拿着尺子一个个对比项目，找到他们需要的，用铅笔划上圈。他对这种工作很是厌烦，很想用扫描仪把这些密密麻麻的数据扫描到数据库中直接检索，但看看这些记录本的厚度，恐怕一页页扫描下来花的时间和人眼对比查完的时间差不多。

“馆主，快点和朋友和好吧。”

“你查完几本了？”

“第五本~”

“全部整理好再和我说话。”绿抬抬眼镜，重新投入到枯燥的工作中。

但是，到底是给谁打电话？他是打算去安慰别人，还是当被安慰的角色……眼镜又滑了下来，绿坐直身体，小心养成驼背的习惯。

20

如果说白银山是雪的修炼场，赤就是坐镇其中的王。

静静燃烧的火红不溅出一丁点火星，足以让人感到温暖，想着就此留在白银山里不回去了。仿佛心生抛弃尘世的勇气。

但是，梦总会醒的。总有一天要回到城市中去。

所以他仅是抓住现在这个瞬间，将那灼烧般的入迷刻入眼中。


	5. 21－25

21

三年前绿搬来常磐市的时候，是康孝给他当的引路人。

说是引路人，其实是道馆工作的前辈和常磐市导游罢了。联盟安排的常磐公寓房里只有基本家具，娜娜美帮他收拾了一些旧物带过来，但绿想去买点新东西。比如沙黄色的懒人沙发，能让伊布蜷缩休息那种，顺便买个粘毛器。

两人第一次见面是渡做的引子，庆祝常磐道馆再开张的小型宴会。绿觉得康孝容易相处，托他一起去买家具。因为坂木老大抓捕行动，常磐道馆被毁得七七八八，道馆机关、培育机器都拆了，后来红莲镇遭遇火山喷发，红莲道馆的设备和培育任务才转移到常磐道馆来。不过这都是后话。那时候的常磐道馆还什么都没有，靠他们两人重新开始，绿感觉应该和他打好关系。

“好。正好顺路去看看道馆机关。馆主你喜欢什么样的？猜谜系？迷宫系？”康孝爽快答应。绿想也许要耗费几天时间，说：“没兴趣，你决定吧。”

“我喜欢那种不管三七二十一，直接把挑战者卷入其中的机关。”

“我不讨厌正面作战。”绿对康孝有了点兴趣。那时候的他不知道在道馆深处看挑战者们转来转去有多无聊，而康孝那句略显疯狂的话带来的好感也在他们出门购物那天消失了。因为他是踩着点来的。早到十五分钟的绿露出不悦神色，康孝也不在意，说起附近电影院的话题。

他是个随便的人。绿打量康孝常见的男性外出穿着。但他同时是个与人交往的高手，保持不亲不疏的距离，让人对他产生熟悉感——这是绿在后来三年中才学到的东西。所谓普通的朋友大概就是这回事，虽然那普通的感觉是经过算计而成。

“今天没有看电影的预定。”绿查到常磐MUJI在百货商店的一楼东南角。

“馆主喜欢简约风啊……我也去买只马克杯。”康孝说，“在收银台碰头咯。”

绿不知道“普通朋友”中有多少职场成分。

22

好不容易把拉塞尔保安公司相关资料整理好的第二天，绿继续训练他的宝可梦。谜拟Q有些亲近他了。

让它来当空间手，戏法空间战术能更顺利吧。谜拟Q不是关都土生土长的精灵，但谁在乎呢。

一如既往，绿边做道馆工作，边想即将到来的联盟大会。下班前半小时，他回到办公室，一个人呆呆坐下来。每到这个时候他都会没劲，什么事都不想做，光在思考今天的晚餐。

康孝突然敲门进来，说：“今天道馆挑战记录整理好了。”

“就放在那。”

但他把门关上，说：“和好了吗？”

“啊？”绿一时没反应过来，“你说那个啊？”

“和响君和好了？”

“你也唠叨这事？”

“前几天您大喊大叫，我还以为你们打起来了。”康孝拿记录册扇风，“赶过来一看，义德也这么想。”

“哪有那么严重。”

“这都看您的想法。”

听他这么说，绿的迷糊通通被赶跑。平日里康孝对其他人的事不是特别关心，听见什么都会点头。有次聊天，绿顺口说他的父亲对咖啡豆很讲究，暗示他家里原本在芳缘地区开咖啡店，康孝笑着说了几句迎合的话。之后绿才想起来他曾经提起父亲是大学教授，与爷爷不和，到别的地方留学就没再回来。不知道康孝是否记得——绿想他肯定记得，但就是这幅性子，别人说什么他都相信，连自己的想法也是随口一说。

于是一轮到康孝发言，绿那股想探明他人本性的兴致就上来了。

不过绿讨厌被人抢走主导权，问：“义德呢？”

“中午带着资料去联盟，刚回来。他现在比较关注他的妙蛙花。”

“秋江和他在一起？”

“没。就算天真烂漫，那俩也不是一个类型的。您怎么认为他们会走到一块？”

“和宵雅在一起么？”

“宵雅往培育室去了，我来这时看到秋江还在大厅，不过今天大概没有挑战者了吧。”

“她一个人？也好。天童在培育室？”

“他今天休息。”

绿想起他们是一周做五休二，两次休息一天固定是周日，另一天私下安排，“今天谁管卡蒂狗？”

“瞧您这话，当然是我负责了。”康孝说，“道馆今天一切正常，您无须担心。”

“最好是这样。”绿心想：那你跑到我办公室来干嘛？

康孝好像看透了他，说：“我担心馆主。”

“我？我什么事都没有。”

“您这态度对我们道馆里的人倒无所谓，但对别人可不好。特别响君还是受联盟欢迎的训练家，他肯定受不了。”

“突然说什么？”绿想知道对面人的心思，又不想把自己搭进去。他半敷衍半引导：“你又知道响什么？”

“我虽然不了解响君，但对馆主倒清楚得很。看馆主的反应就知道你们怎么回事了。”他叹气，“您像个火药桶，要炸不炸，自己生气。”

“你要来承受我的怒火咯？”

“馆主，我作为人生的前辈奉劝您一句：所谓恋爱根本没什么大不了的，一些人只暧昧到朋友，一些人交往了也可能对口不对胃，留下一段情就结束，成不了爱情长久。但话说回来，成不了也无所谓，有些人满足于浅尝而止的恋爱，我觉得他们自己舒服就行。您选择自己的生活方式就是了。”康孝说，“我问您是否和响君和好，也是关心馆主。老实讲，你们以后怎样，没兴趣。在道馆里，馆主和我可是低头不见抬头见。”

绿忽然沉默，心里乱糟糟的——他第一次听他长篇大论，好像把三年来的不服气都说出来一样。

23

其实关心他这事的人不止康孝他们，还有姐姐娜娜美。她每周都会来常磐公寓一次，帮绿打扰卫生、浇浇花，这次就无意问到绿的交友情况。

“打什么马虎眼呢！”绿不喜欢自己的事仿佛突然天下皆知，周围人都来插手。但姐姐开口，他又不能拒绝。因为他就是仗着姐姐的关心才能在疲倦时不管不顾地对她撒娇，绿不愿平衡被破坏，多余的关心算是他不得不接受的副产品。但是，姐姐漫不经心的问话很温柔，如果他不说，她也不会问下去的吧。就是这点让他讨厌。

“你考虑过将来了吧？”娜娜美问他未来的去路时也是这样，“无论你做什么，我都会支持你。”如此一招，就阻绝了绿和她商量的余地。他们的关心就是这样，温柔之余又小心翼翼地避开，似乎在害怕把他端上前来的心踩成碎片。没错，康孝也是，躲在薄雾后，响也是——

“和以前一样啦。”绿回答。而他也心照不宣，享受着他们带来的轻松快乐。

没想到娜娜美放下茶杯，摇摇头，说：“怎么会和以前一样呢？”

她诉说着希望他能走出一步的眼神是他第二讨厌的。

“我现在在做道馆工作，还要培养宝可梦，”绿嘴里自然冒出一串话，“朋友就顺其自然了。如果对方是个对战高手，那我可能会多关注一下。”

“嗯。”娜娜美说，“可是，我希望你在宝可梦对战外，多追求一下别的东西。”

“我想成为世界第一的宝可梦训练家。”他控制语气，不让话语有一丝嘲讽意味。娜娜美是他的姐姐，两人一直相互扶持，姐姐总是为他着想，付出太多。绿不想再伤害她。

“然后呢？”她不会不记得说过的话，“世界第一是场永无止境的挑战，你有在此之外一无所有的勇气吗？”

“我……”

“多追求一些东西不是坏事，可以选择的选项越多越好。我是这么认为的。”娜娜美重新拿起茶杯，棕红色的水面泛起涟漪。她想起父母出事后，自己也想过带着年幼的弟弟继续旅行，她可是华丽大赛的总冠军，打赢比赛，接一些平面模特的工作总是可以的。但是，等身旁的绿睡着后，她的眼泪滑进耳朵里，到卫生间看见自己哭得双颊通红，娜娜美就知道这副样子登不上台面，第二天便联络爷爷，决定回关都。

她喜欢现在的生活，茶艺、插花、给宝可梦按摩，让它们漂漂亮亮，娜娜美能从中获得平稳和安心。

“我会支持你，我从很久以前就决定这么做了。”她呓语般说道，“要成为世界第一，赤是必须跨越的对手。”

“嗯。”绿说，“可惜不知道他在哪。”

“没联系过吗？”

“联系过，但是……”

其实他很久没去尝试拨打那个电话号码了。

就在这时，棕色的小精灵从房间里走出来，“Eevee……”伊布抖抖长耳朵，好像刚睡醒，要把美梦甩掉。它跑向久违的姐姐。

娜娜美说：“那也没办法。”她抱起伊布。小精灵十分黏人，对它来说七天不见够久了。

“话说回来，又快到今年的那个日子了。”

“什么日子？”

“哎呀。就是我弟弟会收获一大堆巧克力的节日呀。”

24

“也就是说……情人节礼物，请收下。”康孝拿出一只扎了丝带的小盒子，“馆主，承蒙照顾了。”

他突然来这么一下，绿实在摸不着头脑，不由自主接下礼物。

“吃点甜的，忘了那些事吧。”康孝笑嘻嘻说道。

“你的脑筋究竟怎么长的？”

绿忍不住揶揄。

25

今年二月十四日的傍晚，绿下班，到便利店买了晚餐，辗转回到常磐公寓。

大木绿家信箱里放着一只礼盒，不出所料是以响的名义寄过来的。绿一手拎便当，一手翻看金色礼盒，它礼仪周到，以至于绿看不出那家伙有没有偷偷留下什么心意，或这只是单纯的群发巧克力。

就像贺年卡一样。绿能想象出响一边写贺语，一边“下一张”的样子。

巧克力堆成小山就太破费，不过他做得出来。绿想着想着，都快笑出来了。

“哎……”他的单肩包装了会议资料，太沉，一笑身体抖起来，都要站不稳。

回家吧回家吧。绿默默拉了拉肩带，攀登楼梯，越过走廊，走到家门前。他拿出钥匙。

“噔”的一声，门开了。他的家不算大，但很温暖。伊布很快出来迎接。绿放下便当和礼盒，刚想抱抱伊布，眼角瞥到门还没关紧，只好先转身关好门。听说有种窃贼会尾随主人，趁着主人进门脱鞋没关好门的功夫闯入室内，必须小心才行。一股没由来的担心淹没了他。反复检查门锁后，绿抱起正在嗅便当的伊布，“我现在做晚饭。”

一人一伊布的家里有沙发、电视、餐桌、书架和床……必不可少的家具他都有。绿本想养盆盆栽，但太麻烦就算了，不如培育一只草系的宝可梦。

“Eevee。”伊布也赞同。

绿把便当放到微波炉里热两分钟，在两分钟里迅速拿出伊布的餐具和“多滋味”牌宝可梦食物，随着“叮叮”的提示音，他们的晚饭就做好了。

吃完晚饭，便当盒丢进垃圾桶，冲洗伊布的餐具然后放到消毒柜里后，绿坐下来拆那两份情人节礼物。扎了绿色丝带的小盒子里是圆形巧克力，上面淋了白牛奶和彩糖。绿顺手拿起来吃了。

寄来的礼盒里有九块巧克力，切得方正，等大，整整齐齐。

牛奶巧克力甜且丝滑，令眼前的黑色小砖块看上去有点苦。

绿放下礼盒，忽然感觉指尖有些冰凉，再一看，原来这巧克力是冷链运输，解冻后最佳品尝期限为三十天。还得放到冰箱里冷藏保存。绿翻看它附带的小卡片，字迹娟秀。

他没有立即起身去冰箱那边，而是慢慢环视了一遍家里。这个家的家具，大部分是三年前和康孝一起出去买回来的，包括伊布的睡篮、小沙发和地毯。书架上的书是姐姐帮忙收拾，搬过来的。床虽然本来就有，但绿嫌弃它太硬，后来自己买了一张新的。

刚搬来的时候，这里堆满了纸箱，什么都没有。那些用签字笔写着他名字的纸箱，绿一个个拆开，他整理好的零碎小物件，搬家公司在运输途中没有损坏它们。

其中有只相框，是绿和赤的幼年合照。两个人在沙地里玩，弄得脏兮兮的，被赤的妈妈拍下来。之后照片很快送来大木家里，现在放在绿的书架上。

绿看着它，感觉自己的心暴露出来，差点被踩得粉碎。


	6. 共通线26－28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 进入文章第二阶段！  
> \---  
> 我的wp个人博客：https://thejigoku.wordpress.com  
> 文章会同步更新:D  
> 先给个地址防走失和有天我不能上ao3了。。。

26

白银山的二月十四日与平常一样，细碎的雪花飘扬而下。

山洞里，赤和响一边烤棉花糖一边闲聊。

“赤前辈，我们好像还没有交换电话号码？”

“嗯。”赤说，“手机坏了。”

“难怪我带来的充电器总被剩下……”

“因为之前响没有问，我忘了说。”

到目前为止，两人没有进行过正式的六对六宝可梦对战。山洞里太狭窄，还得注意避免岩石崩塌。如果要认真对战，最好能到外面去。去飘着白雪的山顶上。至于会不会引发雪崩，暂且不论。

“白银山的一天过得很快，睡睡觉太阳就落山了。”赤又补充道。这句话是实话，没了手机，有时候他甚至分不清“今天”过了多久。

响却像察觉到他的言外之意，说：“我来说说山下人间的近况吧。赤前辈有什么想听的？”

“呃……”

“最近比较引人关注的宝可梦赛事是下个月七号开幕的宝可梦联盟大会‘桔梗杯’。”响说，“联盟冠军、四天王和道馆馆主都会参加，普通训练家也可以报名，对战次序是根据拥有的道馆徽章数量来安排的，收集完十六个徽章的训练家为种子选手，可以跳过选拔赛的初选。赤前辈有参加的打算吗？”

赤没能立即回答。他现在也不知道该不该参加。“你呢？”

“我已经报名了。这次有很多厉害的人，说不定能在比赛里看到四天王和道馆馆主们的实力。”

在赛场上和响交手，会怎么样呢？一定能决出胜负，我没有输的打算。赤心想。但是，宝可梦比赛总让人有点不舒服，好像排名出来是为了哗众取宠，对战应该是更单纯的东西。

而响跃跃欲试的样子与那些复杂的概念无关。赤不知道自己能不能像他一样当个纯粹的挑战者。

他掩饰道：“道馆馆主都怎么样了？”

“道馆馆主啊……我有记他们的电话。华蓝市的小霞喜欢用水属性宝可梦不停进攻，最近攻势越来越猛烈，可能是因为联盟大会快到了吧。不过我想她还是很难对付喜欢变化技能的训练家。比如说擅长草属性的莉佳，她的毽子棉很麻烦，最近还来了只风妖精……风妖精是合众地区的宝可梦，赤前辈听说过吗？”

赤当年没有在合众地区逗留，转机去了伽勒尔地区。“我知道。”不过那只宝可梦是竞技热门，没在聚光灯下见过也会在对战锦集里看到它的身影。

“赤前辈去过很多地方吧？”

“嗯。”赤转移话题道：“响，你身边有很多女性？”

“啊？为什么突然问这个？”

“因为你举的例子都是女性，说有她们的电话号码，关系很好？”

“我会打电话邀请他们再战，算是切磋对手吧……而且我也有男性道馆馆主的电话号码！刚才也有请赤前辈和我交换号码吧？这种事很常见的。”响说，“赤前辈，你像个修学旅行时陷入青春期敏感话题的男子高中生。”

“渡最近怎么样？”

“很忙，我不怎么和他见面，不过小椿说他一切都好。话说回来，赤前辈你会直呼冠军的名字，还……给我一种从上往下看的感觉，果然是认识的？”

“我不擅长说敬语。”赤说，拿起棉花糖串。他们聊着聊着，棉花糖都快融化了。

“赤前辈，你不想把手机修好吗？”响也举起棉花糖串。他烤得刚刚好，棉花糖表面焦黑，内里柔软。

赤默默叉了一串新的棉花糖，放到火上烤。

火焰跳动，两人的影子在岩壁上摇曳。

“这里信号不好，”赤说，“宝可梦图鉴很难联网更新。手机能正常接听电话吗？”

“有时候说话声会断断续续，大体上可以。”响说，“需要和我的图鉴线连，更新一下？”

“好。”他拿出图鉴和数据线。充电器都用在这个小机器上了。赤还没有找到白银山所有宝可梦的踪迹。

宝可梦图鉴出自大木博士之手，这位宝可梦科学界的老权威年过半百，停不下好奇心，仍活跃在一线。真新镇的研究所主要负责图鉴系统的更新和数据共享，大木博士把捕捉宝可梦的任务托付给年轻人，赤和响也是其中一员。这么一想，两人还蛮有缘分的。

赤问：“大木博士还好吗？”

“博士和小胡桃的广播节目很受欢迎，研究项目有了初步成果，办过庆功会。请博士帮忙看图鉴的时候，他……该说是春风满面吧？总之很精神。”

“你经常去真新镇？”

“要定期报告图鉴收集情况，还有些训练家的事。”

“定期报告？”赤可不记得这任务还有这么一环。

“只是我个人的习惯。不定个期限，就感觉没动力。”响说，“真新镇是个平和的小镇，适合放松身心。也许是乡下的缘故，中年人和老人多，总感觉很悠闲，但在悠闲中也有不便的地方。我之前去的时候，有位老妇人……年纪没有那么大，不过有些憔悴，她会为搬不动重物发愁，身边似乎没有依靠的人。”

“我是真新镇出身的。”赤说，“那里是个小地方。”

“还有其他想知道的吗？”

“呃……大家过得怎么样？”

“表面上一切都好。但我终究只是个外人，不是天天住在那的。”响把吃完的棉花糖串放到一边，从包里拿出那只棒棒糖，“这是那位老妇人给我的礼物，就给赤前辈吧。棉花糖，又烤没了。”

“谢谢。”赤接过它。撕开包装后，许久没尝过的糖果甜味一下子占领了他的口腔。

“赤前辈，情人节快乐。”

“情人节？”

响递过来另一个扎着缎带的纸盒。

“嗯。今天是情人节哦。”

“这个，给我？”

“请收下。”

“给我？”

“奇怪，这里还有第三个人吗？”响张望四周，说：“是‘感谢你一直以来的照顾’的义理巧克力，我也有送给别人，因为节日就是联络感情的好时机嘛，和贺年卡差不多。”

“联络感情吗？”赤接过纸盒，想起了绿。明明刚才一直想问他的近况但不知道怎么开口，好不容易结束山下的话题，结果又在这种出其不意的地方想起来了。

“赤前辈，你过生日宴会的吗？”

“小时候会，出门旅行后就不怎么过了。”

其实小时候办的生日宴会，为他庆祝的人也只有妈妈和隔壁大木家，赤没多少朋友。

“因为赤前辈看上去不注重这些事。”响说，“下次办个认真的生日会吧，下山以后。前辈的母亲一定会很高兴的。”

27

这时的绿正一边看电视剧，一边想要不要打个电话给响。

姐姐说的没错。反正维系关系不用花太多功夫，早上遇到就说早上好，时不时打电话问候，举办宴会或有喜事的时候记得叫上对方，人的交往不都是这样的么？有共同的兴趣就更轻松了。不用掉一根汗毛。说不定以后会需要他帮忙的地方，现在打好关系总是没错的。

不过，如果响以后不走宝可梦竞技这条路，那他算是什么？

绿脑海中飘过这个念头，顿时觉得百般聊赖。

但想了这么久，不做点什么就说不过去。眼前的电视剧不知道在演些什么，绿看不下去了。

总之，打个电话试试吧。

“竟敢让我一个人胡思乱想，自己跑到别的地方潇洒。我也要让这家伙焦急一番。”

绿想着，拿起手机点开联系人拨出电话，一套动作行云流水，大有一种“豁出去了”的气势。

电话接通了。

听筒里传出一个低沉的声音。

“你好。什么事？”他说。

手机靠着绿的耳朵，听到这么一句，他突然不知道回答什么比较好。“没什么事，说说话联络感情。”这么说也太直白了，况且响应该懂几个道理，直接说：“我突然想打个电话给你。”聊聊天气，他也知道来电用意的。

或者干脆谢谢他的巧克力。

万一他不懂，在这种时候就是不善解人意，反过来戳穿我，该怎么办？

这句话在绿设想繁多而混乱的脑海中开出一条大道：既然他问有什么事，那就引到某件事上，别让他追究自己的心理就行了。

随便编一个让自己烦恼的事情，反正只有自己知道真假。

“其实……”

“私事还是公事？公事等明天上班时间再告诉我。”

“哎？”绿突然发觉，“渡？”

“是我。你该不会是打错电话了？”

打错电话了。

绿飞快把手机拿到眼前看了一眼，“打错了。”

“哦，”渡说，“在没事找我这点上值得庆幸。”

“啊？”

“常磐道馆没被训练家投诉就好。对了，你出去探险前记得给我发个短信。”

“说的好像我经常翘班。”

“哈哈哈。”渡笑了，“总之没事就好。还有别的事？”

“没有。”绿觉得一分钟前的自己简直是个笨蛋。

“那就这样吧。啊，这个月二十一号要拍杂志宣传图，联盟大会的。别忘了。”

“知道了。”

“那今天就这样吧。”渡说完，就挂了电话。

听筒里变成了“嘟——嘟——”的声音。绿靠在沙发上，呆呆地坐了一会，然后划开联系人列表，找到“响”的名字，点下“通话”。

不久，电话接通了。

“你好。”

是响的声音。

他问：“晚上好？”

“晚上好。”

“怎么了？”

“没什么。”绿说，“今天晚饭吃的是奶油意面，用叉子卷面的时候，不小心把奶油溅得到处都是，收拾了好久。”

“真糟糕……没事吧？”

“已经收拾完了，所以现在有空坐下来打电话给你。”

“嗯。”

“真的超麻烦，烦死了。搞到书、电脑上，拿纸巾擦了好久，总觉得不干净。”

“一边吃晚饭，一边看电脑吗？”

“有部想看的电视剧。其实没什么好看的，剧本烂，演技也烂。”

“哦……太糟糕了。”

“现在坐在沙发上，不想动，也没洗澡换衣服。”

“累吗？”

“累了。”

“是吗……但是，还是洗澡、换身新衣服会清爽一点哦？”

“说的也是。”

“现在时间也不早了，洗个热水澡，换上睡衣睡觉吧。脏了的衣服放到洗衣机里，明天起来一切都会好的。”

“说的也是。早晚要做的，马上做完会轻松一点。”

“嗯，那么……”

“但是，我打电话给你，不是想听你说这种事。已经听腻了。”

对方一下子沉默，不说话了。绿觉得这很可笑，自己也很可笑，编的故事也不能如实演完。

不一会，那边重新传来响的声音：“巧克力，收到了吗？”

“收到了。和报纸、传单一起放在信箱里。”

“好吃吗？”

“还行。有点苦。不过，和别的甜巧克力一起吃就算中和掉了。”

“它能给你带去一点好心情，就值得了。我是这么希望的。”

“是吗？特地邮寄过来。”

“节日快乐。”

“节日快乐。我会准备好回礼，送去白银山，还是邮寄到你家？”

“前辈不参加联盟大会？”

“怎么可能，我肯定参加。对了，拍杂志宣传照的事你没忘吧？”

“我有把它记在日程本里。”

“那时候会见面吧？”

“嗯。一定会再见面的。”

28

结束和绿的通话后，响不由皱眉。

对面的赤似乎不想打扰他，全神贯注地观察礼盒，嘴里吃着巧克力。

“赤前辈，味道怎么样？”

“太甜了。”

棒棒糖是快意的水果味，巧克力尝起来丝滑又浓厚，甜味铺天盖地。

“店员小姐说这牌子的巧克力很受欢迎。不合前辈的口味？”

赤摇摇头，又问：“事情办完了吗？”他看向响的手机。

“嗯。打了好久的电话呢。”

“很忙？”

“为什么这么说？”

“你来白银山的时候，经常接时间很长的电话。”

“前辈有注意我啊……有点感动。”响说，“联盟和大木博士有时候会联系我，不过也不是什么大事。”

他又说：“手机能做到的事情很多的哦？赤前辈，快把手机修好吧。下山一天就足够了，修的时候还能去逛逛街，买点东西。”

“哦。”赤把第五块巧克力放到嘴巴里。他不讨厌甜食。

像不让猎物轻易跑掉的蛇一样，响递出手机，“为了让前辈明白手机的好处，请一边吃巧克力一边用我的手机，看看新闻或论坛趣闻之类的吧。它可是获取世界上新鲜事的文明利器呢。”

他的手悬在半空。赤不得不接过来，在手机屏幕上划了几下，觉得看“宝可梦新闻应用”可能比较好。

响没再管他。

读完几篇新闻，巧克力也吃到最后一块了。赤拿起黑色的小砖块，瞥到响正在看杂志，全然不在意的样子。

刚才的电话是谁打过来的？

在这冰天雪地的白银山里，他和响也算不一般的朋友，但仍未相互知底。赤不愿说“冠军”的事，响也没问。

不过，刚才聊天中他说自己是真新镇出身，因为响提到的老妇人让他想起母亲。

说不定在这个通话记录里有他不知道的第三个响，因为他战斗中和平常的样子判若两人。

赤点开通话记录。

最新记录的通话对象“大木绿”，和他的电话号码、那两人的通话时长自然是第一时间跃入他眼中。


	7. 共通线29－33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 赤下山去了  
> ps.作者的话：WordPress似乎也被墙了，真令人头大。我会继续在ao3和wp博客更新，但不能防走失了:(

29

今天赤下山去了。

“去修手机。”他说。

“换身衣服去吧。”

“衣服？”

“赤前辈身上有野生的味道，这样下山，会引人注目的。”响说，“我带了备用衣物，先用那个忍忍，下山后就可以去服装店了。”

赤换上黑色长袖圆领T恤和牛仔裤，外搭浅米色抓绒夹克。

“这身和帽子不搭。”

闻言，赤抓紧他的旧帽子，表明绝对不摘下的决心。

响笑道：“出发前记得戴上围巾。”

“换下来的衣服怎么办？”

“我洗后晾在那边。不过这种天气很难干，衣服大多旧了，你要给自己买几件新的。”

赤接过他递来的围巾，在脖子上绕了几圈，红白相间的粗毛线垂在胸前。他不会打可爱的蝴蝶结。

“至少整理一下。”响摆正围巾的尾巴，轻轻拉了拉那团毛线，让它成个毛绒绒的形状，然后拍拍赤的衣摆，拿出手机调到镜子模式，让他看镜中的自己。

赤点点头，“我走了。”

“一路顺风。”

30

今天绿和秋江一起外出，到联盟指定的地点，对常磐道馆出品的宝可梦进行例行检查。

第一批卡蒂狗送到消防队，第二批送到保安厅，另外还有民营企业的订单。为了避免他们对宝可梦的不当训练和过度利用，地区公共机构的宝可梦由联盟负责提供，企业则须签下承诺书和合同，才能从联盟租借工作用的宝可梦。联盟会定期派人去检查宝可梦们的健康和使用情况，一般是由专门的保育家负责，不过，在宝可梦刚刚抵达工作地、接受更加专业的训练时，联盟也会安排培育它们的道馆训练家去看看情况。

“就只是看看情况而已。”绿说。才从道馆出来，秋江就一脸不安。

她小声“嗯”了一下。

“就是在防爆玻璃后面看看它们是怎么训练的，然后对方会让我们看训练计划和一些数值，”绿说，“注意看有没有突破下限的地方，他们是分门别类、细化训练的，往高了说我们也不知具体。”

“什么？”

“宝可梦战斗和让宝可梦去火中救援的训练方向不同。你不是第一次做这个吧？没事的。”

“我很放松，”秋江睁大眼睛，“我只是认真起来了。”

“保持你在道馆里的样子就行了，想想和康孝他们打闹的时候。”

“人家在道馆工作也是很认真的。再说了，打闹的时候馆主也有份的。”

“是吗？”

“是啊。难道您忘了吗？”

“也许吧。小事的话，记不清了。”

两人坐在出租车后座上，和司机有一层玻璃相隔。道路堵塞，还要一会才能到达宝可梦训练基地。

为什么不乘飞行系的宝可梦过去呢？大概是因为那个地点不在地图上标志，让它们找过去太浪费时间了。车窗外人来人往。

“是吗……”秋江低下头，看着自己的膝盖，“听您这么说，我有些难过。”

绿没注意听这句话，他看到一个形似赤的人在街上走，在路口拐弯到另一条街。那个背景离开他的视线范围。绿有一瞬间想让司机开门，他自己穿过车流，追上去拦下他。但是，说不定只是他的错觉。他连对方的脸都没看见。

红灯的几十秒结束了。车再次缓缓开动。像蜗牛爬一样的车速嬉闹般牵扯他的胃，绿想吐又吐不出来。

31

下山后，赤先去了电脑城和服装店。

电脑城的小铺师傅让他傍晚再去拿他的手机，本来修理时间可以更短一些，但赤没能领会人家说的加价是什么意思。至于服装店，赤逛来逛去，最后还是走到快时尚服装商城，从当季新品的架子上拿了两件纯色针织衫和牛仔裤，结了帐，提着印花纸购物袋，辗转来到常磐道馆。

道馆是开着的，门口没有来挑战的训练家。赤从响的电话簿里知道了绿在这里当道馆馆主，他忍不住来看看。

赤走到道馆背面，窗户灰蒙蒙的，看不清屋内的情况。说不定这是个仓库。赤想。他可以干脆去挑战道馆，不知道换了道馆馆主后，徽章的样子有没有变。

这时，道馆的后门开了。一个身穿红颜色衣服的女人走出来。她扶着额头，似乎很痛苦，看到有个陌生的人，问道：“你是谁？”没等赤回答，她继续说：“挑战者？今天馆主不在，你可以先去找康孝试试身手，合格了他过几天会打电话叫你过来和馆主对战。”

“我……手机拿去修了，不在身上。”

“手机号码呢？”

赤摇摇头。他不记得了。但本机的号码也记在电话簿里，联系人写的是“自己”，等领回手机，就能知道是哪几个数字的组合。

“真是个怪人。”女人说，在台阶上坐下来。

“你是道馆训练家？”

“嗯。我是宵雅。这还是我第一次见到提着购物袋来挑战的人呢，你信心十足？还是说有什么事找这里的人？”

“我找的人不在。”

“说得反倒让我搞不懂你是来挑战道馆还是另有企图了。”宵雅像夹着烟一样，把手放到嘴唇前，呼出气息。“不巧撞上我头疼，出来透透气。”

风吹过，带来一丝枯树的气味。开始下雪了。

小雪落到赤的鼻尖上。他站着，宵雅坐着，能看到她发丝整齐的额头和仿佛在出神的半边脸。她抬头起来看他，说：“你有点像我前男友。”

“为什么？”赤也没头没脑地回了一句。

“在这种时候问我‘为什么’就很像，什么都没想，恍惚，好像在期待别人的回答。你是不喜欢说话的类型吧。”宵雅说，“他正好相反，很喜欢找人说话，没事也要叫我的名字。可能是因为年纪比我小，分手时还哭了，为什么呢？我都厌倦了，看到他哭，我也想哭。”

“不喜欢了吗？”

“不如说是讨厌。我恨他。所以分手。结果分开的时候还是很不爽快，再也不想谈这种恋爱。”

赤不说话。他没谈过恋爱。

她话锋一转，说：“可有谁活得很酷呢？这世上人都是不知好歹的。”

“什么？”

“你还没被催婚吧？”她笑起来，“面对眼前的事就让人精疲力尽了。算了，不说这个了。你要和我来一场宝可梦对战？”

宵雅解下系在腰带上的精灵球，指尖一抖没捉稳，红白球脱手，从台阶滚到草地上。那球没得到抛出的力度，宝可梦也没有出现。万籁俱寂的雪天中，两人一高一低，默默无语。

“看来今天不行，你改日再来吧。”最后是她打破了沉默。刚想站起来去捡球，一阵眩晕就袭击了她的脑袋。宵雅扶着头，慢慢坐回台阶上。

“头很痛吗？”

“宿醉而已。”

32

离开常磐道馆的时候，赤发现购物袋被雪沾湿了。

里面的衣服没事。话说回来，赤不喜欢针织衫。穿到还好，洗衣服的时候可麻烦了。他喜欢能随便洗洗的衣服。以前旅行时，赤要么把穿过的衣服积攒着等到下一个城镇的宝可梦中心再用洗衣机一块洗，要么扎营后就换上睡衣，到附近小河洗衣服，或让水属性的宝可梦帮忙，然后把它们晾在篝火旁，第二天早上起来无论干没干，都收进收纳胶囊里继续旅程。出发前，妈妈给了他一个圆木盆，赤经常用它，蹲在河边洗洗刷刷。宝可梦是不穿衣服的。看到赤的这种行为，皮卡丘曾尝试踏入小木盆里，用它的小脚踩来踩去，溅出泡沫。

赤从未给皮卡丘买过主题服装，它对偶像皮卡丘的广告没多大反应，可能无法理解这种时尚吧。但是，它忍着没放电已经很了不起了——赤捞起皮卡丘，放到盆外。对不穿鞋的皮卡丘，赤觉得不能呵斥它“又把衣服弄脏了。”

天上仍在下小雪。赤漫无目的地闲逛了一会，突然很想念炸肉饼的味道。他走进一家24小时便利店，店里没多少人。赤买了一只炸肉饼和一杯关东煮，坐在窗边吃起来。

还有一个小时就到六点，快黄昏了。吃完就去电脑城拿手机，然后回去吧。赤想。说回去，是回到哪里去呢？常磐市离真新镇不远，妈妈现在正在准备晚饭吧。响在白银山等我。

关东煮好温暖。

赤喝完汤，又买了瓶装牛奶喝。他还买了纸巾和鱼罐头。

“那个……牛奶喝完后，可以把瓶子还回来吗？”身穿浅蓝制服的店员小姐问道。

他点点头。

雪慢悠悠飘着。隐藏在云层后的太阳降下今天的余晖，不知什么时候，天就会一下子黑掉。冬天的关都地区总是这样。

赤坐公交车到达电脑城，找到那家修手机的店铺，没想到店主挂了一个“马上回来”的牌子，不见踪影。“他去吃晚饭了。”隔壁的店主端着饭碗，探头说道，“他家离得近，说什么讨厌店里有酱油味，回家吃去了。一会就回来，你坐着等吧。”他踢出一把小椅子。赤只好坐下。

等了将近半个小时，店主才回来。赤一边喝牛奶一边数地砖上的纹路，数了四百多条。

“你的手机啊……”店主说，“修是修好了，但数据都没了。”

“没了？”

“就是说联系人啊软件啊都没有了，像新买的一样。”

“哦……”赤接过他的手机。电话号码到底是什么来着？空空如也的电话簿好像意味着他和以往的一切都断了联系。

赤付了钱，把手机放进口袋里。

最后只剩把牛奶瓶还给便利店了。

33

人生在世，有缘总会再相遇的。

赤并不是个性急的人。相反，他不在乎绕远路，喜欢和讨厌的东西都很少，对旅途中遇到的新事物兴致勃勃。从小到大，他表现得露骨而可怕的感情仅有两次，一是对火箭队及坂木老大的愤怒，二是在冠军房间里与绿对战时迸发出的喜悦与满足。

平常的赤很少说话，主动的激情好像也在那场对战中燃烧殆尽。他总是一副等待时机来临的样子——

不过，这次命运中的节点来得太快了。像是用羽毛笔的羽毛划他的掌心，笔交给他，让他继续写下去一样。

赤回到24小时便利店，把牛奶瓶还给店员小姐。回收这种瓶子是积少成多的利益，一只不够，起码需要一打，每星期期末交给来送牛奶的人。

于是，店员小姐问道：“您是刚搬到这里来的吗？可以在我们这里订新鲜牛奶，还有送货上门的服务哦。”她拿出服务登记表，“您有兴趣的话，请看看这里的服务说明。在表格里写下名字、手机号码和房门号，就可以预订了。”

她是想不到还有人会特地绕路回来还牛奶瓶的，这种东西就算丢在路边的垃圾桶旁也无人问责，那种一句话的“约定”不遵守也无所谓。在盛情难却下，赤只好接过她手中有些重的小本子，粗略扫了几眼。

看过后说“不需要”就行了吧。他原本是这么打算的。但是，这想法很快被抛到九霄云外了。因为登记表的某行写着大木绿和他的手机号码，还有房门号。

“这算什么巧合……”赤喃喃自语。

本来他是想见绿才下山，见不到了才打算就这样回去。没想到在这里找到了能去见他的第二条线索。

更巧的是，看到这种信息的人是赤。他没有常磐公寓大门的通行证，但有乘着喷火龙直接飞上去的气量。喷火龙高高飞起，降落到屋顶花园中。赤趁着照看小孩的居民不注意，混在他们中间进入楼道。他配合居民们以缓慢而悠闲的脚步走了两层楼，等他们转身走向自己家后，放开脚步跑下楼梯。

赤的心跳得很快。他胆子太大了，冲动再加上沉稳冷静的行为举止，简直是疯狂与理智的合谋。他还有与之相互信任的宝可梦。只有这种人才会不要命地去单挑火箭队。渡当年是这么评价他的。从这点来看，过了这么多年，赤一点都没变。

他停在一个楼层，因为惯性往前走了几步，上气不接下气，转头就看到正在房门前用钥匙开锁的绿。

绿也看到他了。他停下手中的动作，惊讶地注视他许久未见的青梅竹马，一时不知道说什么。

赤走向绿，一开始沉默着不说话，站稳后，他开口说：“你想和我一起去旅行吗？”

他也不知道自己为什么要说这个。但这的确是他与绿重逢、对视、想对他说些什么的时候，脑中浮现的第一想法。


	8. 共通线34－35

34

“晚上好，这里是常磐公寓保安室。晚七点左右，我们发现有一名可疑男子在楼道内奔跑，他戴着红帽子、穿着浅色夹克。摄像头最后一次拍到他是在您居住的楼层。请问您有看到此人，或发现任何奇怪的迹象吗？”

“没有呢。发生什么事了？”

“目前没有发生任何事件，请您安心。但是，这名男子不是本楼住户。为了排除各位的生活隐患，我们认为有必要进行调查。”

“需要我帮忙吗？”

“不，这种事不必麻烦常磐的道馆馆主……”

“但是，你们不是让对方轻松闯入，束手无策了吗？现在已经过去一个小时。公寓的安保系统真的没问题？我也去找，最好在今天抓住那家伙。”

“不不不，请您相信我们，常磐公寓的安保是万无一失的。这件事，我们一定会妥善处理。那么……您那边没有任何异常状况，我们已获悉，祝您今晚生活愉快。”

“再见。”

绿挂了电话，转头对那家伙说：“你可真会给我找麻烦。”

在客厅逗伊布的赤抬头看他，手中的逗猫棒停下了。伊布见状，使出暗影爪将那白色的小球撕得粉碎。

屋子的主人走到沙发边坐下。他的晚餐还放在茶几上，因为这个突然出现的幼年玩伴，他饭都没吃，所幸这个人他相当熟悉，不是什么可疑人物。“你这算什么意思？”绿问。

“你想和我一起去旅行吗？”赤挠挠露出肚子的伊布，“字面上的意思。”

“我是在问你突然回关都、突然跑到我现在的住所、突然问这种问题是什么意思。你什么时候回来的？怎么知道我住在这里？至于那问题的答案当然是——不。”

“为什么？”

“哪有那个必然性？”绿说，“看来你是不准备回答我前两个问题了。”

“我能来到这里，一路上经历的多是偶然。”赤说，“你不想和我走吗？”

绿沉默了一下，说：“我现在在当常磐道馆的道馆馆主。你也知道，前任馆主是坂木。我一开始去的时候，那里什么都没有。是三年前的事了。现在，我……道馆的培育工作都了然于心，挑战者的优点和缺点也一眼就能看出来，工作很轻松，能专心培养自己的宝可梦。而且和宝可梦有关的工作正对我的兴趣，每天上班也不觉得累，或烦。同事也很好，渡会帮我，道馆里的训练家也相处惯了。”

他又说：“我和他们认识三年了。我现在所处的位置，是这三年的一点一滴积累起来的。生活有很多不可理喻的瞬间，但是，它发生的前后会与某人有关，会根据你一直以来的生活方式发生改变。这不是偶然。赤，你今天会在这里，是因为你就是这样的人。”

“你说要去旅行，这次要去哪？”绿问。

赤思考了一下，回答：“我不知道。”

“我想也是。”

小时候的赤也说想离开他们那个小镇，出去看看广阔的世界。大木博士给了两人宝可梦图鉴，收集图鉴便是他们旅程的目标之一，挑战道馆则是宝可梦训练家测试自己实力的最好方法。不过，赤能继续挑战宝可梦联盟，则是“多亏了”绿在22号道路上对他的冷言冷语和两人一路上的竞争比拼。那时候赤总是落在后面，看着绿的背影，直到到达冠军的房间。

“我想我不得不走的。”赤和他度过了不同的三年，两人以前的事于他而言仍历历在目。

“是谁这么逼你了？”

“没有人逼我，但也许是我自己。我有时焦虑，有时什么都不想想，唯一确定的是这样下去安心也许会不知从何而来，我有一天会后悔。”

绿从茶几上的塑料袋里拿出一瓶牛奶，拆开盖子喝起来，“你没有在等你的人么？”

“有。”赤想到家里的母亲，还有白银山上的响，他们没有说分别。

“肯定还有人为了这个不回家的你伤透脑筋，默默支持你至此的吧，笨蛋！”绿说，“你什么时候走？”

“不知道。”

“真随性。”

“我……还有没做完的事，总觉得差了点什么。也许需要一个契机。”

“不知道要做什么，寄希望于时运，这世上会有投资你的大傻瓜吗？”

赤终于忍不住笑出声，说：“你还是和以前一样，嘴上不留情。”

“是你考虑不周全，留一大堆空隙。”

“嗯。我不太会想这些事，绿脑子也不清楚的话，两个人就麻烦了。会迷路到不知哪里去的。”

“说法真烂。”

说得好像他们仍一前一后，走在一条路上一样。不是一个人当了道馆馆主，一个人成了三年没回家的冷酷冒险家了吗？不是在三年前，你就超越我了吗？你早就走在我前面，迷路也该学会自己找方向了。绿心想。但是我很快会追上，击败他。

“总之，绿有自己的主见，做想做的事，我就放心了。”

但是为什么非要说这种话呢？

“你……伽勒尔的决赛，为什么逃走了？”

赤似乎没能立即想起来那件事。他的圆眼睛倒映着绿扭曲了的身影。他说：“那时候觉得什么都无所谓了。”

“是吗？是啊……”绿也看着赤，“你会参加下个月开幕的宝可梦联盟大会？”

“我……”

“这个也‘不知道’？只要你参加，我们就能在决赛一决胜负。”

赤嘴角上扬，“那个大会，说不定有个比绿厉害的训练家。”

“哈啊？谁啊？”

有一瞬间，绿感觉自己失去了“赤的劲敌”的位子，天旋地转。

而赤像看透他这种心理一样，说：“绿是我的挚友，我最大的劲敌。但是，论宝可梦对战的话，还是他比较强。”绿应该也知道他是谁，所以他不想说出口。赤是这么认为的。

绿却怒道：“那你找他去，找我干嘛？”

“我想见你。”

今天发生的事在他脑中过了一遍。从白银山到这里，兜兜转转的，也许并不需要一个回答的感情缓缓落到这四个字上。

35

这天晚上，赤就在绿的屋子里住下。

天晚了，保安可能还在找赤这个可疑男子，总之先躲过一天再说。不过凭赤绿二人的交情，这点理由也是不必找的。

绿在床边铺了被褥。小时候，赤来家里玩到过夜的时候，姐姐会在他的房间里铺一层被子给赤。不过那时候，两个小男孩晚上凑在一块就不想睡觉，一会玩宝可梦玩具，一会看故事书，玩到累了，才一起趴着睡着。

房门开了。赤穿着绿给他的睡衣，摇摇晃晃走进来。

“我明天还要上班，快睡吧。”绿说。两人很快钻进各自的被子里。绿睡自己的单人床，赤睡在地板上，如果只是保持自然而放松的姿态，相互就看不见对方的脸。

然后两个人的声音重叠在一起：“今天……”

绿打断道：“你先说。”

“今天发生了很多事。”赤说，“很久没这么累了。”

“来见我比野外生存更累人？”

“野外生存？”

“你肯定是住在某个不知名山洞里，过着野人一般的生活，连睡衣都没带。”

“嗯。”赤说，“今天我和很多人说话了。和他们说话的时候，感觉他们至今为止的人生都浓缩在话语里，简单，又藏着无法改变的东西。是绿说的‘积累下来的一点一滴’吧，那个‘一滴’，已经变成他们的一部分了。我每次感觉到这点的时候，就觉得很沉重。”

“你呢？你积累了什么？”

“……”

“沉默吗？你不会要告诉我你至今为止的人生是省略号的那六个小点吧？”

“绿，这个笑话太冷了。”

“一般般冷。”

过了几秒，赤说：“这身借我的睡衣，我洗后还给你？”

“你明天早上起来直接放在洗衣机里就行了。”

“我知道了。”

“明天你从哪里走？屋顶花园八点开门，我九点上班，我先带你上去。”

“嗯。”赤想起夜空一瞥中的花园景色。

“屋顶花园打理得很好，我有时也会去那里休息。”绿说，“每星期的星期二、星期四和星期六，双数号的时候就想上去，坐在长椅上，被植物包围一会。”

“常磐森林呢？”

“笨蛋。自然的植物和人工植物是不一样的，后者受到园艺师的照顾，那种纤细又周到的美感能放松神经。”

“自然的不行？”

“自然就是自然的精神了。人造美的好处是能从中体会到人类共同的感觉，从而得到感动和安心；自然的精神会随体会者本身的感觉发生变化，有时温和，有时带着压倒人的气势。”

“哦……”

“但我想说的不是这个。我想说的是，你下次可以在我在屋顶休息的时候来找我。”

“哦……我想起来了。”

赤悉悉索索找着什么。

“什么？”

“我们交换手机号码吧。我手机修过一次，数据都消失了。”赤撑起身体，把手机递给绿。

“手机坏了？真受不了你。”绿也撑起身体，接过它，在联系人电话那栏输入自己的手机号码，“我有你的手机号。”

虽然很久没主动打过了。

他侧过身，将那只破破烂烂的手机还给他。两人面对面，不知不觉笑了。


	9. 共通线36－38

36

就在赤绿二人重逢的那天晚上，真新镇的大木家发生了一件事：大木博士暂时放下手上的研究项目，离开研究所，回家了。

家中点着灯。娜娜美正好收拾完碗筷，“哎呀，需要我做点吃的？”

“不，不用。我吃过了。”爷爷挂好大衣，慢悠悠走到沙发边坐下，发出老年人的声音：“嘿咻。”

电视上在演肥皂剧。娜娜美不喜欢看这个，但消磨时间也无妨。她给爷爷倒了一杯乌龙茶。“谢谢。”爷爷喝了一口，目不转睛地看着电视。就这样过了一会，爷娘两人都觉得倦了，娜娜美说：“前些日子，爷爷在金黄市托克维尔酒店的庆功会，绿也参加了。”

“他来了？”

“是我告诉他的。”娜娜美则是从研究所的助理那听说的。

“哦，我没注意到。”大木博士回想起那天的晚宴，浮现的都是欢声的交谈和美丽的花朵，其中确实没有孙子的身影。

“我想说的就是这个。真是的，都过去多少年了，都怪爷爷的说法不好。”她虽然不觉得谁与谁有对错之分，但不禁站在袒护绿的一边，“请您多注意绿一些，快点和好吧！”

“我们的关系到了那种程度？”

“爷爷觉得一直僵持着，一生都对自己说‘这是无可奈何的事’也没关系吗？”

“家人间要说到和好很难。但是，绿，”大木博士说，“绿是需要这种东西的孩子吗？”

“您在说什么呢？”

“最近忙过头了。不过，其实我也想找个时间和绿谈一谈，不知道他对我的研究项目有没有兴趣。”

37

第二天，赤回到白银山上，带着衣服、鱼罐头和纸巾。

“啊，前辈？”响对突然出现的他有些不知所措，“欢、欢迎回家？”

“我回来了。”赤放下购物袋，不解道：“怎么了？”他很少看见响这副模样。

“在我的预想中，赤前辈会一去不回才对。”

“为什么？”

“你问我为什么……前辈，你很久没下山了吧？你去买衣服了吧？在城市里到处转过，吃了好吃的食物，看到白银山上没有的毛绒绒的可爱的宝可梦，摸过它们了吧？你今天早上才回来，昨晚看见星星了吗？那边的话抬头就能看到，和白银山不一样。”响说，“都这样了，为什么还回来？”

“我没有那么热爱生活……”从下山到见到绿为止，他经历的都是平淡中透着生活的乏味的事，“因为响在这里等我？而且，还有很多东西留在这，没办法不说一声就走掉、的吧？”

见到绿后脱口而出的那句话不知道为什么现在说不出来了。不打招呼就逃走的事他也做过，但是，对着响，赤感觉到有股令人不舍的温暖牵绊着他。也不想说见过绿的事。

“这些东西，干脆换成新的也没关系，比起你珍惜的宝物，干脆舍弃掉也无所谓的吧？我……在等你？我们只不过是在这个像迷宫一样的山洞里转来转去，每次都恰好能遇到对方罢了。”

“不对……”

“赤前辈想说你每次都在等我吗？带着不为人知的秘密，跑到这种不冷不热的地方，连互舔伤口的依偎都算不上，只是动弹不得而已，也该到此为止了。”

“我不知道该往哪里去，所以先回到这里来。”他避开绿，将这个答案说出口，却在这个瞬间感到那时绿的拒绝真正扎入自己心中，现在才痛起来。

响也露出难过的表情，“我，最近开始学开车了。没时间每天去训练场，差不多一星期去一次。”他突然说道，“每次去都是实际驾驶训练，开着小车绕圈、练习项目，当然也有其他学员，几辆车在训练场里跑，人多的时候会堵车，本来训练很累、有时候也很烦的，但是，最近我在驾驶座上看着前面的车，突然觉得它非常可爱。在训练场外，街道上看到车子也是，觉得它们像有壳的生物一样很可爱。”

“赤前辈，你现在的表情像受到斥责的小孩子一样。”响说，“对不起，忘了我说的话吧。”

眼看他就要离开，赤往前一步，抓住他。

“我想一个人静静。”

“我忘不掉。”赤不让他走，“我们再谈谈吧？”对方沉默，于是他说：“刚才是我第一次听到了你的真心话，不是说谎吧……？”

“说谎？”响说，“前辈，我们的脑子没有连在一起，而是在这张人脸下通过嘴巴交流，是因为这种相对独立的状态最不容易让人受伤。”

“但是，能不能向我再多敞开一些你的心胸？”

“……”

“就算无法改变也没关系，我想更加了解你一点。”

“……”

“就算受伤也没关系……”

“你对谁都这么说？”

“这是第一次，我以前就有想过，响不要叫我前辈，叫我‘赤’就好了。”

“……”

“……”

两人默默无语。

“现在到这种程度就是极限了？”响喃喃自语。

“什么？”

“没什么，让我一个人静静。”

“哦，我到那边去。”

“赤前辈！”这次轮到响抓住他，“对不起。等我调整一下心情，很快就会好的。”

“嗯。我去生火……可以去掉‘前辈’吗？”

38

白银山的雪景，描写太多就生厌。总之是一片白茫茫，不值得字词堆积，点墨反而损害了意境。

距离嘴上冲突已经过去几天，两人当天就和好，然后过着一如既往的山洞生活。

这天，一起吃早餐的时候，响说：“我明天有预定，准备今天就下山。后天回来。”

赤不知道该不该问“要做什么”，于是应了一声：“哦。”

“是宝可梦联盟大会的事。联盟推荐的训练家聚在一块，拍宣传照片。”响继续说，“得先给宝可梦梳毛，我的头发也需要打理。”

“哦……”

说话间，响吃完夹心饼干，合着水咽下去。“记得处理垃圾，已经分类装袋了。”

“知道了。”

“那我先走了。”

下山后，响直接回了若叶镇。

这个小镇的二月同样吹着柔和的风，让人期盼早春的花开。他在回家途中便遇到了母亲。镇子小，怎么都藏不住事。

“你回来啦。”妈妈拎着竹篮，她从菜市场买菜回来，另一只手的塑料袋里装着新鲜的鱼。

“回来住一晚，明天还要出去。”响从她手上接过那只塑料袋。袋子有点湿。

“琴音有时会问起你。晚上炖肉做多了，给她家送过去吧。”她面无表情地宣布今天会做很多土豆炖肉的消息，顺便给儿子交代任务。

“嗯。我一会去一下理发店，然后去超市买点东西。”

他们经常通电话，妈妈给响寄包裹，响经过繁华的大城市或古朴的小镇，也会往家里寄明信片和当地特产。所以，与其他家长和旅行中的孩子比起来，他们之间的疏离感更少，走路说话总像件平常事，好像从未分离。母子两人慢悠悠地回到温暖的小家。

傍晚，他带着炖肉的小土锅，敲开隔壁人家的门。

开门的人正是琴音。她穿着可达鸭印花的T恤，很是休闲。

“呀，好久不见。”琴音接过小土锅，“要进来？”

响摇摇头，“妈妈在家等我。”他说：“怎么不打电话给我？”

“你会接吗？”

“当然会。”

“打过去也不知道说什么。”她耸肩，“你去哪了？”

“在白银山修炼，‘桔梗杯’快到了嘛。”

“一直在白银山上？”

“嗯。”

“一个人？”

“不，和同伴一起。”

琴音“诶”了一声，说：“真的？等吃完饭，我们去公园散步吧？”

“大概八点钟的时候？”

“我一会去找你。”

到了夜里，风渐渐平静下来，空中星星一闪一闪，地上点着路灯。公园里有几个小孩子在玩耍，嘻嘻闹闹，笑声惊人。家长们坐在长椅上，要么聊天，要么玩手机，时不时抬头确认小孩在不在、有没有摔倒。身穿运动服的人绕着公园夜跑。响和琴音肩并肩走着，仿佛听到了夏日的蝉鸣。

“你最近过得好吗？”

不知道是谁先问起的这句话，引出了流水般的亲密无间，青梅竹马的二人向对方谈及自己，交换各自的生活，最终融入小镇的祥和中。一种奇妙的安心感扩散开来，平时忍在心底的思绪也能浮上水面，流露于唇齿间的吐息。“其实，”琴音说，“不打电话给你，是因为我觉得动不动就那样的女人很烦。”

“哪样？”

“就是那种，男朋友一和什么人接触、在她不知道的地方做了不知道的事，就想着挖根刨底或歇斯底里的女人。她发现他和别的女人打电话，就觉得很不舒服，进而不安，好像男友背叛了一样。不只是别的女人。他和男性朋友出去玩的时候，也会变得不安，因为他可能是同性恋，这里也有出轨的可能；太喜欢宝可梦也不行，因为可能是那种意思的喜欢；对某个东西太着迷也不行，因为，恋物癖的出轨不是最容易的吗？对什么都不安。”她说，“这样下去，就只剩下囚禁对方这一种可能了。那就太可悲了。我不想变成那种女人。虽然响不是我的男朋友。”

“我……”琴音的步伐没有停下，“比起让对方的眼里只有我，更喜欢他遇到各种各样的人、明白他们的魅力后，最后选择的仍然是我。我想变成能这么想的人。”

“琴音。”

“因为，我是遇到克丽丝后才发现的，我一直以来以为的最重要的事，其实没有什么特别的。”她捉住响的手，“我读了你上次来我家时看的书。但是，那本书对我来说太无聊了，我只好去读那个作家的其他书，却发现它们都一样，太无聊了。但是，有一本书的感情是我能理解的。书名是《死于威尼斯》。”

“琴音，”响回握她的手，轻轻勾住，“我们很相似，两人是一起长大的，我知道你在说什么。”

“真的？”

“真的。”

“太好了。”

两人相互勾着彼此的手指，保持若即若离的距离，缓缓、缓缓迈出脚步，让影子在灯光下融为一体。


	10. 共通线39－41

39

今天是二月二十一日，拍摄杂志宣传照的日子。

地点在玉虹市，彩虹的温室花园。响早早就到达玉虹道馆，那里已有好几人在等待，其中也有绿的身影。他正和渡说话。响踌躇不决，在过去打招呼和装作没看到间摇摆之际，绿走了过来。“响，早上好。”他说，“我看见你了。”

就在这个瞬间，响察觉到了：绿和赤已经见过面，没回白银山的那天晚上是他们两人一起度过的。

他原本以为赤没见到绿，才回了白银山，看来是他想错了。

至于为什么会发现这种事，是因为他是个看汽车都会觉得可爱，无聊的共情能力太强，以至于感染了些许绿的活泼心情的人。

这样的响也笑着打招呼道：“早上好，绿前辈。”

“呃，”绿疑惑道，“很少看见你这副样子。在白银山上发生什么事了？”

“这副样子是指？”

“像是没有心事、轻松笑着的模样。”

“这话说得真过分。”响说，“绿前辈也在笑哦？”

“模仿我？那我哭的时候，你也会哭吗？”

绿调侃道。回应他的却是响的一声：“嗯。”倒叫绿有些不知所措，他说：“不像平常的你。”

“绿前辈才是。”响第一次觉得绿十分可恨。

这时，渡也走了过来。两人才放下各自的思绪，同他打招呼，又说了些别的；等到莉佳和杂志社的工作人员出现，便分别去拍照了。

40

温室花园培育的花草常青，让人怀念起春天的芳香。杂志社计划在这里架起相机，也是考虑到即将来临的大会需要一些生机勃勃的气息。首先带上自己的宝可梦拍几张斗志昂扬或“挑衅”的照片，然后两人一组展开象征性的对战，让摄影师取到“激战”的景，最后接受几句采访，就可以回去了。绿在脑海中把流程过了一遍。他不是第一次参加这种“活动”，也说不上厌烦，但今早的响总残留在他眼前，挥之不去。绿有种说不出的戚戚。

他叫出重甲暴龙，在镜头前摆出pose。

摄影师端起相机，指示他换了几个姿势，拍下不同角度的照片，然后举手表示OK，于是轮到下一个。绿索然无味，到对战区寻找交战对象，但一想到这不过是最廉价的表演赛，就更没什么兴趣了。他四处张望，发现莉佳朝他微微笑，慢悠悠走来。“我来当你的对手，如何？”她问道。

“和擅长草属性的莉佳一对一？”绿看了看旁边的重甲暴龙。

“哎呀，常磐的道馆馆主该不会要在这里换精灵吧？”莉佳说，“明明一开始选择的是它？”

“我的重甲暴龙在戏法空间战术中才能体现它的最大价值。不过，在逆境中展现力量取胜也算不错的刺激吧？”

莉佳托腮，“我就让美丽花上了。”小巧可爱的花宝可梦在她脚边跳起舞来。

两人的对战过程并不惊奇，甚至很快就结束了——美丽花先使出大晴天，还没调整好姿态紧接着发射阳光烈焰，就被重甲暴龙的超级角击击中，一发带走。莉佳收回美丽花，说：“没想到你会直接用那种命中率低的技能，我还以为你是个更稳重的人呢。”

“在这里耗费时间没什么意思。”绿说。他看到一个摄影师按下快门，唰唰几声，应该拍到不错的精彩画面了吧。这样任务就完成一大半。

不知道响怎么样了。绿在道馆里寻找那个身影，很快找到了——响正和渡对战，暴鲤龙和快龙相互周旋，时不时扭打在一起。摄影师似乎看呆了，捧着镜头，却用肉眼在观战。“真认真。”绿心想。他也被那股气势吸引过去，目不转睛地看两只宝可梦你来我往，然后视线转移到训练家身上——响一副专心战斗的样子，他不受场地和事因影响，一投入战斗就带着周围人一起沉浸进去。所以他的宝可梦对战才会让某些人冷汗直流，仿佛会让人不顾一切，失去自我也要看到这场胜负的终点。

也只有在对战的时候才能见到这么无情的响了。绿看着他的脸庞，心中朦朦胧胧翻开他们的回忆，冒出一个念头。就在这时，响也瞥了他一眼，冷酷忽然荡然无存，他说：“用冰之牙……结束吧。”

红色的暴鲤龙遵从主人的指示，一口咬住快龙的脖颈。

战斗结束了。

响和渡向前，握手致意。摄影师才回过神来，只好拍下这一张照片。

“打得很好。”渡说。

“多谢指教。”响说，“渡先生的快龙成长真快，是怎么养的呢？”

龙使者忍不住笑了，“‘怎么养的’？你怎么会用这种措辞？”他也往旁边看了下，“和绿发生什么了吗？你们今天早上的气氛就不对劲。”

“什么都没有发生，就是因为什么都没有发生。”响小声说道，“您不愿意和我说说话吗？”

“当然愿意。只是很少见你这样粘过来。”

“您不知道的我的模样还多着呢。”他走到渡的另一边。龙使者今天也披着斗篷，不知道能否挡住他的身影。

绿眼睁睁看着他们走了。

对战区的人似乎也一同散去，变得空荡荡的。大家的表演都结束，各自走下舞台了吗？绿也迈开脚步，通过黑暗的通道，走到休息区，点了杯冰咖啡。休息区已经有些人了。绿找到一个位子坐下。周围嘈嘈杂杂，他还不知道联盟这次找了这么多人来呢。在他背后说话的两人则是记者和摄影师，似乎在聊一会儿采访的事。

“我们接下来要采访的这个人可难搞了，我会尽快三言两语问完，你也要配合我，多说些奉承话。”记者说。他摇动手里的杯子，冰块发出劈里啪啦的碰撞声，“你就一个劲地奉承好了！那家伙长得挺好看，夸他的脸，或夸宝可梦。对了，最好装成是他的粉丝，但是不要太刻意的粉丝，你就说，原本你没分到他的采访，但你已经错过拍硬照，和同事商量了好久，承诺下次换你替他出差，才得到这次机会。”

摄影师说：“我说我非常想了解他对这次宝可梦联盟大会的展望。”

“对。然后我嘲弄你几句，先缓和气氛，无意中说你有多么期待见到他。我们先把他吹得高高的。”记者说，“人一自傲，就会放松警惕，或为了自尊而说谎，但那谎话维护了什么，就说明他看重什么。我们就可以顺利问出他的想法了。起码他不会因为一个不高兴就跑掉，或说些很难写上杂志的话。我是说大会特辑杂志。要放在平时，在街头小报上写倒无所谓。”他低声说，“那多惬意。读者也爱看。”

“他很任性。”摄影师说。他没有买饮料，满头大汗，手里捏着眼镜在擦。“我不知道我能否做好，不惹他生气。我会说很多赞美的话。”

“你还要拍照。”

“我会拍很多很好的照片。”

“拍几张就够了。还有，你虽然夸奖他，但有些事不能说。我们只说显而易见的事，不谈过去发生了什么，也不追究原因。今天我们不那样做。他不喜欢别人说起以前的事，也不要谈他的家人。今天我们的任务是写大会特辑，不问别的，只问对联盟大会的看法，也不要说到宝可梦。那家伙说到宝可梦的战斗方法，就麻烦了。我们不让他说。”

“我会注意这些问题，一个毛病也不犯。”

“说得好。唉，他就是值得我们如此对待的人。”记者叹息，“道馆馆主都是了不得的人，那家伙尤其心高气傲，可有什么办法，谁叫他还是大木博士的孙子呢……”

绿稍微坐直身体，他的冰咖啡来了。

“请慢用。”服务员小姐笑着说。

一口气喝下它，凉意便浸入血肉，刺得绿头脑发麻。

41

这天的工作全部结束，走出玉虹道馆，他被一阵风拉回冬天，抬头一看，才发现夜幕降临。

虽然很想裹紧大衣，但那副样子太过难看。绿随着周围的人继续往前走。大家渐渐分散开，往不同的方向走去，于是他停在十字路口，等红色的信号灯倒数放行。

晚饭怎么办？回常磐公寓，在楼下的便利店买便当回家吃？还是在玉虹市吃了再回去？今天预计会很晚回去，伊布的晚饭已经放在储食器里了，它用小手拨动开关，就会有食物掉到碗里。

现在很想吃碗热乎乎的拉面，让身体暖和起来。绿走过人行横道。

街道两旁有数不清的餐饮店，他一个都不想进，不由怀念起仅有几个位子的移动小摊。它会摆上各种各样的关东煮，客人们坐在汤池前面，闻着香气，喝一口汤，浑身就会放松下来。人也不会太多。或许还能喝上一杯清酒。不过记忆里，绿去这种小摊的时候还是个小孩子，不知道酒是什么滋味。

“还是随便找家店吃了再回去吧。”绿自言自语，就近走入一家烤肉店。

在不远处，响一个人目送他的身影融入暖光中，等到他之后的第二个客人推开烤肉店的门，才转身离去。

第二天，他如约回到白银山。

“哦，”赤正在打水洗衣服，“欢、欢迎回家？”

“嗯。”

“怎么了？”

“没什么。”响说，“杂志不知道什么时候会出来，赤有兴趣吗？”


	11. 共通线42－44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：共通线42-44。文中提到的电影情节是我改编自童话《ベルベットの祈り（绒布兔子的祈祷）》的，梶浦由纪有同名歌曲，有兴趣的话请去听一听，是首很好听的歌哦！因为这篇文是仿恋爱游戏的，所以我写人物台词比较多（不过我也很喜欢写台词就是了），这章的其他描写有点多，但蛮容易读的，应该没关系。

42

到了三月，天气逐渐回暖，飘扬的雪花变成雨夹雪，沾湿路人肩头时更添一份寒冷。

不过，它们大多被强劲的春风吹没了，碰不到人体的温暖。

白银山上——

今天睁开眼睛的时候，赤就觉得身边人不对劲。两人一起生活这么久了，这还是他第一次发现他会发抖，比他醒得晚。以前都是响先起床，自己闻着早餐的香气醒来的。赤动手推了推他，他的体温一下子就传了过来。也许是响年纪比较小，小孩子体温高的缘故。

响很快睁开眼睛。这点倒不像喜欢赖床撒娇的小孩。他坐起身，茫然地看着赤，问：“怎么了？”

“你……”赤也愣住，“眼泪？”

“眼泪？”他用手擦眼睛，才发现自己的眼角渗出泪来。响笑道：“没什么，经常有的事。”看赤仍盯着他，于是说：“昨天做了噩梦。”

“梦到什么？”

“我忘了。”

事情的缘由已经不愿追究，留下泪痕的感情也随着他们开始普通的一天而淡忘。两人点燃干燥的木柴，架上煮锅。等到锅里的水发出咕噜咕噜的声音，罐头肉的香气飘出来，即便肚子不饿，两人也盛好汤，慢慢吃了起来。因为不按时吃饭的话，到了老年，胃会变坏，那样就吃不了夏天的刨冰，也喝不下冰凉的啤酒了。

吃早餐时，赤仍一直盯着响的脸，后者察觉到他的视线，便看着燃烧的火焰。安静喝完汤，两人都放下碗筷后，他说：“今天下山去么？”

“下山？”

“嗯。去城镇里随便逛逛。上次你一个人去，什么都没干就回来了。这次就两个人去吧。一个人做过的事，两个人做就会不一样。”

两人便坐着喷火龙，一同从高高的白雪坡起飞，往常磐市去了。不知怎么，赤有种再也不会回来的感觉。他们把东西都收拾好，背上旅行用的背包，点清一切必须带上的物品，剩下的营地毫无生气。就这样与住了很久的地方诀别了。赤不时回望白银山，白雪皑皑的它隐没在风里。在他前面的响一次都没回头。

落地时，常磐市差不多是中午时分，今天已过去一半光阴。“总之，先去看一场电影，然后找家餐厅吃饭。我知道一家不错的咖啡厅，能一边喝咖啡，一边和毛绒绒的宝可梦玩。我们下午再去吧。”响说，拉起赤的袖子往前走。

“电影？”

“嗯。约会不知道该做什么的话，就去看电影。”

“哦……”

“要记住哦。”响像哄小孩一样。

电影院在商场五楼，爆米花、可乐店也是一备俱齐的。现在人不是很多。对着时间表，他们买了两张电影票，坐在外面等了十五分钟，广播就通知3号厅《哈鲁卡》的观众可以入场了。此时，人们才一个个钻出来，不知不觉排起长队。两人顺利进入放映厅，在黑暗中坐下，荧幕开始放广告和火灾逃生指导视频。

“这种天气发生火灾……”谁咕咙了一声。

电影开始了。

《哈鲁卡》讲的是一个小女孩和她的玩具兔子的故事：很久很久以前，一个小女孩独自住在荒凉的村庄里，她白天到树林和小动物玩，晚上在家里织毛衣，每天九点就上床睡觉。小女孩一个人生活，但一点都不觉得寂寞，因为她没有见过其他人，不知道孤独为何物。她不会说人话，看不懂家里书架上的书，不过，她有很多动物朋友，所以会说动物话，不觉得有什么困扰。小动物们也很喜欢她，小兔子摘来草丛中的花，水獭为她捡贝壳，老鹰叼来远方的橄榄枝，大家一起快乐地度过了许多时光。有一天，小女孩在回家路上，捡到一只破破烂烂的玩具兔子。它被丢弃，在垃圾堆里很可怜，身上有个标签写着“给爱丽丝的礼物”。小女孩把它带回家，用针线缝缝补补，很快，玩具兔子就被修好了。白花花的棉花都被塞回肚子里，身体虽然打了补丁，有些脏兮兮的，但它是一只粉色的小兔子。小女孩把它当成真的兔子，对它说兔子语，却没有得到回应；她看到那标签，以为那才是这只小兔子的语言，便学起人话来。借助书架上的绘本，聪明伶俐的小女孩很快就学会这种语言，知道世界如童话般美好。她把高兴的心情唱成歌，去采蘑菇也唱着，和小动物们玩时也唱着，小动物也学会了她的歌，一起快乐地传唱，一直传到山河另一边。但是，无论小女孩怎么和玩具兔子说话，它都不会回应。她很伤心，以后脱口而出的便都是难过的歌谣，令小动物们都落泪了。这天，为了讨小女孩欢心，由鹦鹉带头，小动物们唱起欢快乐曲。那是小女孩从未知晓的音乐，她问它们从哪里学来这首歌，小动物们说是从山那边的村子学来的，小女孩才知道原来世界上还有和玩具兔子一样、和她一样说这种语言的人。她决定去山的另一边找他们。小动物们知道小女孩要走了，纷纷来告别。小女孩和它们拥抱后，带着行李和玩具兔子，就出发了。越过山河的路不好走，不过，小女孩有小仙子的陪伴。原来，小仙子和她一起生活在那个被称为“家”的小木屋里，每天做饭、打扰卫生，所以小女孩不拼命去狩猎食物，也能活下来。他们一直走，一直走，走到精疲力尽，终于找到人居住的村子。小女孩走不动了，倒在路边；小仙子也不行了，它感到魔力在一点点消失。黄昏的辉光拥抱两个小小的身影，好像要把她吞下。村民发现了趴在地上的小女孩，吃惊地扶起她，问她叫什么名字。这是小女孩第一次听到有人对她说话，情不自禁流下眼泪，说：“我叫爱丽丝。”泪水滴到玩具兔子身上。于是，小仙子用尽最后一点魔力，把玩具兔子变成了真兔子。从此，小女孩在村子里住下，和人们一起过着幸福快乐的生活。变成真兔子的玩具兔子回到树林里，有时仰望满天的星星，会想起它的小女孩和曾经握紧它的那双手。

电影结束后，人群缓缓走向出口。赤和响也在其中。“这部电影，怎么说呢……”谁和谁在交头接耳。影院大厅依旧金碧辉煌，有很多拿着棉花糖的小孩，和牵着他们手的大人。现在是下午一点半。走出电影院的侧门，一只竹篮编织椅就跃入他们的视线，那是隔壁的餐厅用来吸引客人的东西。顺理成章地，两人走进这家装饰文雅的餐厅。

餐厅招牌为自然风情的蔓藤缠绕所缠绕，客人们坐的座位也是用花草树木编成。至少感觉上是这样。服务员把两人带到窗边的位子并递上菜单。响点了培根蘑菇奶油意面，赤点了松露肉酱意面，再来两杯果汁，午餐就这样决定了。等待的时间里，响提起刚才的电影：“宝可梦完全没出场，是架空的世界背景呢。”

“有很多小动物。”赤说。他可以把它们都当成宝可梦来看。

“很可爱呢。”

“嗯……很可爱。”

“下午说好要去咖啡厅。不过吃完饭就过去，有些不太好。我们先随便逛逛，去书店，或去常磐MUJI看看吧。”

“嗯。”

意面很好吃。

赤很久没吃这种食物了，用叉子卷起它，咀嚼后咽下肚，就有种满足感。本来在白银山上，他现在应该在做什么呢？也许是找树果、削些木柴，或在洞窟里探出新的道路，训练宝可梦。也可能什么都不做，在营地里呆一整天。什么都不做便是休息，徒然等时间过去，心情就会变好，会慢慢找到生活的出路。

也许没有出路，但自己不知怎地变得能够接受它的粗暴了。那并不意味着自己承认了过去讨厌的事，只是发现它也不过如此。

像这样回到普通的生活里，重新接受周围的人。能够普通面对，然后解决。解决……

因为，是响把我带到这里的。赤心想：如果没遇到他，我现在还在白银山上徘徊，等着谁来打败我。

餐厅里弥漫着好闻的味道，仿佛置身常夏的林间。吃完饭，逛百货商店的时候，赤对它念念不忘，走进常磐MUJI，就立马被吐雾的香薰机吸引了。“要买吗？”响问，见他点头，又说：“精油买什么样的？”

“嗯……像下过雨一样清爽，有点湿，还有花果的味道。”

“柠檬？”响拿起一只样品。

“我闻闻。”赤凑到他跟前，低头。“买这个。”

结果只买了小型香薰机和柠檬精油。逛街到午饭带来的饱腹感消散后，两人便前往宝可梦咖啡厅。与优雅的餐厅不同，这边的装扮非常可爱，主打“和宝可梦一起玩！”的主题，五颜六色的。顾客以小孩子和成人女性居多，也有几个男子在桌台边喂壶壶吃树果，不时摸摸趴在一旁的六尾。咖啡厅的活动区里有五六个小孩，他们要么追着熊宝宝跑，要么和大尾立、卷尾猫一起玩。赤和响刚坐下，一只系着围裙的绵绵就跑过来。“从桌上的电子屏点单。”响点亮屏幕，菜单就出现了。

“咩。”绵绵发出柔软的叫声，待他们点好咖啡，很快端上来，又到另一桌去了。

“你经常来这里？”赤问道。

“和朋友出来玩，打算坐下来休息的时候就会来这种店或桌游店。”响说，“话说回来，宝可梦咖啡厅哪里都有，常磐市的这家与众不同的点就在我没见过有人类的服务员出现，好像这家店是宝可梦开的，那只绵绵是老板。”

赤吃了一惊，“真的？”

“也可能是店主把它们教得太好，就不需要人类了。”

这时，一只伊布跳到他们桌上。赤不自觉地伸手摸了摸它。它的毛发相当柔软，没有定期护理、吃精挑细选的口粮，是无法养出这种伊布的。赤又想到火伊布。论毛绒绒，伊布家族里还是火伊布最可爱。不过火系宝可梦可不好摸，会烧伤的。

响像看穿他的想法一样，说：“一和火系宝可梦变得亲密，即便触碰它的火焰，也感觉不到热度了。”

“火暴兽吗？”赤说。那只经常和响在一起的宝可梦看上去也十分好摸。

“嗯。”

在这家店里说亲密度的话题就有点怪。赤着迷地逗朝他露出肚皮的伊布玩。只能说是这些宝可梦性格很好吧！

很有意思。

玩了很久，走出商城时，天已经黑了：夜幕阴沉沉地降下，似乎抬头就能看到星星。两个人慢悠悠走着。从地下车库到马路的双向通道几乎被车辆排满了，它们一辆接一辆，以极其缓慢的速度移动，倒是方便了家属上车。商城外有旋转木马等游玩项目，没过几秒，就闪烁起彩灯吸引不想回家的人们。

“今天很开心。”赤说。

“嗯。”

“呃，因为响带我来，”他觉得该谢谢他今天的安排，“……你不开心吗？”

“没有哦。我也很开心。”响说，“不过……”

“不过，和谁都一样。今天和我在一起的不是赤，我也会这么做。和某人一起看电影、去气氛不错的餐厅吃饭、逛逛街、买了想买的东西，找家咖啡店，一边休息一边闲聊。”他说，“那时候、现在也是，喜欢是喜欢的，说开心也是真的开心。不过这些东西对我来说并非必不可少，是放弃也没关系的东西。普通，平常。我一直这样认为，一直是这样认为的……今天是为了确认这点。”

“确认？”

“嗯。已经没关系了。”响说，“话说回来，赤不回白银山也可以了吧？就这样住下。”

赤瞬间想到真新镇和妈妈。

“因为宝可梦联盟大会，我有在常磐市订旅馆。赤怎么样？回家吗？还是……”看他有所犹豫，响笑道：“先到旅馆住一晚？有很多参赛者在，正好我订了两个房间。”

“赤，你……今天有没有想过如果身边的人是我以外的哪个人就好了，呢？”

43

稍微把时间往前推，回到今天下午。就在赤和响吃午饭的时候，常磐道馆迎来一位“贵客”。

“是大木博士。”康孝报告说，“请他在会客室喝茶了。”

“是吗？”绿在看报纸。

“请馆主也移步到会客室吧。您可是常磐道馆的馆主，不见客人太不像话了。”

“你也知道我是馆主？”

“毕竟我和馆主都共事三年，是您最早的小伙伴，和其他人相比，自然比较了解您。”

“我有事要马上出门。”

“我已经告诉大木博士您在办公室了。”

“康孝你这家伙……”

“常磐道馆和大木博士的研究所，偶尔会有业务往来。馆主躲在这里的时候，我带大木博士参观了训练室和培育室，他今天是为宝可梦而来。您就当作是工作的一部分，公事公办就行了。”康孝说，“不管怎么说，馆主就是馆主，有常磐道馆支持您呢。”

听了这话，绿只好放下报纸。“也给我泡杯茶。”他前往会客室。

下午的太阳光不算太强，会客室拉起窗帘，内里明亮亮一片。大木博士边饮茶边看书，戴着黑框眼镜。绿打开门进去，他就把眼镜摘下，书也合上了。绿坐好后，他说：“我今天到这来，本来目的是想问你是否愿意参加新项目，看了许多情况，就直截了当地说吧——你要不要辞掉道馆馆主，回真新镇的研究所，帮我研究项目的忙？”

“啊？您说什么？”绿愣住了，脑子里却不由自主想：不行啊，康孝，我还是不会应对这个人，他一上来就说要我辞掉道馆馆主呢。好像大脑被切成几块，思绪也断断续续的，一大堆想法被堵住了出口；如果思考路径没有被切碎，一些讨厌的话说不定就会脱口而出。

“我看了宝可梦的情况。你只是按流程培育它们，认为做到联盟的要求就够了，是吗？这样不好。”

为什么看了宝可梦，就能来批判我，明明不知道我是什么情况；道馆的培育工作，原本就是要完成联盟的任务；什么意思？要我用心培育每只不到一年就会离开的宝可梦？让它们动感情，告别的时候哭个没完，到了新的地方又不愿听新的训练人士的指挥，就好了吗？我的感情又放在哪里才好？这个人懂宝可梦道馆是做什么工作的吗？

“也许对你来说，馆主的任务太重了。”

啊？

“我觉得你辞掉这份工作，回家休息一段时间比较好。娜娜美也经常提起你的事。等精神状态调整好，可以来我的研究室帮忙，如果你有转宝可梦研究员方向的意愿，也可以从小课题做起。”

这个人到底凭着什么，有什么权力，来评价我，对我说这种话啊？

绿一言不发，只是听着对方的劝诫。这时他才发现，自己为什么愿意和响待在一块，是因为他会和自己保持距离，不会肆意闯进他心中，就算这么做了，也会快速退后，容忍他任性的自卫行为。绿一直觉得那个距离很惬意，又让人讨厌，但他们现在越走越远，他怀念起对方的宽容。

“我的目标是成为最强的宝可梦训练家，所以不会成为研究员，也不会辞掉道馆馆主。”

如果是响，他会把话说得更圆滑、更可怜一点的吧。但绿现在嘴角发硬，吐不出几句好话，无法博得对方的好感，只能硬巴巴地主张自己，拒绝对面的人。

“如果你是认真以最强的宝可梦训练家为目标，可以辞掉道馆，专心训练自己的宝可梦，研究战斗。”

“我不会辞掉工作。”绿又重复了一遍：“我不会辞掉工作的。我不想回真新镇。”

“为什么如此固执？”

“这里是我的立足之处。有人支持我，您就不必费心了。”绿说，“道馆馆主的工作也没什么大不了的，我完全做得来。”

他继续说：“道馆是我达成目标的一个阶段、附赠品。根本没什么。我会成为最强的宝可梦训练家，您看接下来的联盟大会。”

结果，两人还是没谈工作的事，没能用工作的语气相互客气，在爷孙之间拉扯了半天，宛如掐住对方脖子的近身搏斗。

到了晚上，大木博士回到真新镇的家中，对迎上来的娜娜美说：“绿的精神状况有点危险，有没有什么办法让他去看心理医生？”娜娜美就知道她又搞砸了，爷爷也又搞砸了，绿也是。

44

星空之下，赤赶往常磐道馆，在道馆后门犹豫了一会，无意中握住把手，竟然发现门没锁。

他想见绿，于是闯了进去。

这个时间，道馆已经关门了。道馆训练家似乎也都回去了。走廊开着灯，没有人的气息。但赤总觉得绿会留在道馆里，他以前就是个努力的家伙。赤摸索到馆主办公室，开门，果然看到绿坐在椅子上。“从你偷偷摸摸开后门开始，我就一直看着你，看你这家伙想干嘛。”说着，绿朝他举起手机，屏幕显示着道馆摄像头拍到的画面。

“你怎么来了？”绿问，“又是从哪个山洞跑过来的？”

“我……今天在常磐市玩，突然想见你，就来了。”

“玩？好兴致。”他站起来，“想抓住你可不容易。现在和我来一场宝可梦对战？”

为什么话题突然跳到这个？赤说：“可以是可以。但是为什么是现在？”

“因为我每天都想着要打败你。都是为了打败你，我才在这里做这些无聊透顶的工作。‘可以是可以’，你倒是很轻松……这几年你究竟在做什么？抛下我，一个人跑哪去了……”

“绿，你，其实觉得‘无聊透顶’吗？不是真的愿意待在这里？那为什么不和我一起走？”

“少把事情说得那么轻松。只不过是一时口误罢了。孰优孰劣，打一场就能明白。”

沉默了一会，赤说：“我报名宝可梦联盟大会了。”

按他的性格，比起在这种小地方，还是等到万众瞩目的大舞台，更能光彩照人地决出胜负吧？

“那太好了。决赛见。”

“决赛见。”

便立下了与之战斗的约定。


	12. 共通线45－46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 45-46，介绍联盟大会，收一下赤的心情转变……虽然想写完45-52再一下子更新的但时间太久了总之先更新一下吧！！

45

从三月七日开始的宝可梦联盟大会“桔梗杯”属春季大赛，举办时间不长，预计四月三日打决赛。本次大会的特点是一场决胜负，每轮选拔中选手只需对战一场，胜者即可晋级，与谁对战是电脑系统随机决定的。为了相对公平，选手们被分为同等级的几组，分阶段参赛：从三月八日到三月十三日展开第一轮选拔赛，持有八至十六枚徽章的选手共计二十四名，十二场比赛后决出晋级下轮选拔的十二人；从三月十四日到三月十七日展开第二轮选拔赛，上轮晋级的八人加上持有十六枚徽章的四位选手共计十六名，八场比赛后决出晋级下轮比赛的八人；从三月十八日到四月一日，八位普通训练家、十六位道馆馆主、冠军与三位特别参赛选手共计三十二名，进行二十八场比赛后决出进入半决赛的四人；四月二日进行半决赛；四月三日决赛。大会期间每日晚上八点到十一点，举行两场宝可梦对战，一场对战六十分钟，两场对战间休息三十分钟，将会由宝可梦协调家来表演节目。

赤早早收集了关都城都两地区的十六个徽章，他从三月十四日开始参赛，现在坐在旅馆里看电视。电视上响和渡的表演赛正打得难舍难分，虽说是表演赛，胜负却扑簌迷离。今天是三月七日，大会开幕的日子。

接下来的几日，赤都待在旅馆里。饿了就到食堂吃饭，其他时间都在单人房里度过，偶尔会去常磐森林训练宝可梦，但总心不在焉，他回到房间，洗澡，准时打开电视看今天的比赛。

突然，一片漆黑。水声也停了。赤换好衣服，来到旅馆大堂。大堂也是昏暗的，前台小姐拿来应急灯，赤和其他人就坐在沙发上，等旅馆恢复水电。楼梯口又下来许多人，他们向前台问过情况，一部分干脆到外面乘凉去了。赤跟着到外面，站在树下，感觉有冷风吹过。

有个人拿着手机，走过来说：“听说是电线潮湿，正停电维护。”手机屏幕的光照亮他的脸，看上去三十有余。他说：“你也是宝可梦联盟大会的参赛选手吧？我看见你在树林里训练。要不要一起看比赛？”男人给他看手机，屏幕上是比赛直播，今晚的第一场宝可梦对战。

赤点点头。小小的训练家和宝可梦在屏幕上上蹿下跳，两人顿时有种在观察什么的心情。

男人说：“忘记自我介绍了。我是A，有十六枚徽章，正等着四天后正式上场。其实白天还要上班呢……幸好比赛定在晚上，下班了再赶过去也行，看比赛也很方便，说不定联盟的人就是考虑到这点才这样做的。话说回来，你年纪真小。我们这些普通训练家一般徽章越多，年纪就越两极分化，但还是像我这种既无法抛弃安稳又放不下训练家之梦、于是只好两边都埋头苦干的大叔比较多，这次的四人里其他两人我都认识。收集完十六枚徽章的人都了不起。徽章数量上，有八九十枚和有十六枚的人比较少，中间数量的人最多。因为，收集八枚后就很难再迈出一步，等咬牙多走几步，最后面对的则是荆棘之路，难以完成的挑战，只好卡在不上不下的中间。联盟大会每轮打赢一场就可晋级，对我们普通训练家来说虽然有先选的苛刻，但还是有相当的好处：对战次数越少，自己的性格和对战思路就越不容易暴露。你觉得呢？”

真是个饶舌的人。赤不擅长应付这种类型，听他说话还好，他说完要人接着讲就麻烦了。赤说：“看宝可梦。”

“宝可梦？说详细一点吧！”

“就是……”

从宝可梦身上可以看出它和训练家的状态及关系。训练是长期磨合的东西，对战需要两者共同追求胜利，一般来说，宝可梦会趋向它的训练家——不管是训练出来的还是双方个性相投，宝可梦会越来越像自己的训练家，所以可以根据它的表现大致勾勒出他们的心理，推测主要的对战思路；但是，宝可梦也是独立的个体，它从训练家那模仿了大概的模样，得不到又想要的东西就会落入心中，形成小小的空隙，这便是他们的关系，他们的破绽、不愿落于下风时的反应、落于下风后的自暴自弃。比如说——

一位为人冷酷、以胜利为最终目标的训练家，宝可梦自然也会学到他的待人方式，行动干脆利落，专注于对战优胜，但是，宝可梦也会渴望训练家的关注，想要他的爱；正因为冷酷，所以才想要爱；虽然训练家和宝可梦双方都冷酷地对待他者，但是自己没有得到的东西，却想从对方那里得到。

这些东西，就是探查对手心理以制定我方战略的根据。赤选择了观察宝可梦而不是人，他与常人的不同之处就在于此，再加上他只要观察十分钟左右，就能准确猜中对方接下来的行动。对赤来说，想知道谁的对战思路，只要看过一场比赛，或在比赛中边打边观察就行了。他和这个男人不同，看宝可梦联盟大会的比赛直播，不是想看可能会成为自己对手的人是如何打比赛的，只不过是为了消遣。

也许是忙着准备比赛或有其他工作，那天别过后，绿和响就没找过他。赤也没有主动找他们。他真是不擅长对付人。那么，眼前这个男人呢？赤定睛看向他，他为什么来此叨叨不休？从发言来看，是因为他们不认识赤，想要他的情报来减少比赛的变数吧。看来传说中的冠军也渐渐隐于天边，无人记得了。

就算被人看破，只要贯彻自己的战斗风格就可以了。慌了手脚、急于改变是下下策。

赤累于与人交流，却会轻信对方的话语，他想了解对方的心情，却将自己与他分开，相信两个人能在保持独立的状态下，心渐渐融合。

但是，绿……

他很奇怪。小时候的绿也会明明拼命努力了却装作没努力，等别人夸他天才。但现在变了，和以前不同。

赤也变了，对那青梅竹马的感情也渐渐变得模糊，变成让他心静不下来的喜欢，不知如何是好。

46

三月十六日，赤时隔几年重新出现在赛场上，没有盛大的介绍及惊呼，但比赛后，人人都在问他是谁。比赛自然是赢了的。赤收到母亲发来的短信：“我看了比赛直播哦，恭喜晋级！”他的手机久违地发出来信提示音，嘀嘀嘟嘟，其中也有绿发来的祝贺。赤打电话给绿，等了几秒，接通了。

“……喂？”

“是我。”说完两人便沉默了。

无言过后，绿开口说：“你半夜打电话过来，就是为了两人都不说话，拿着手机傻站着？”

“也许吧。”

“什么啊？”他带上一点笑意，“今天的比赛你打得很好，不愧是我的劲敌。”

“谢谢。”

“但是第五场突然换上皮卡丘也太冲动了，如果对面带了岩崩，岂不是送对面一个点。”

“那个人追求稳妥，是不会用这种技能的。”

“是吗？”

“嗯。”

“……”

“……”

绿说：“你就没什么想说的吗？”

“说什么好呢？”

“为什么打这个电话？”

“突然就按下去了。”赤看那些祝贺短信，把署了名或自己能看出是谁发的人一个个重新录入电话簿里，然后神使鬼差地点开第一个联系人。“接通后不知道说什么，也许两人就这样待一整夜就好。”

“……不见面也行吗？”

“我知道你在那边就足够了。”

刚才整理电话簿的时候，那些熟悉的名字让赤想起过去——想起他走过的旅途，第一个伙伴、宝可梦、徽章……让他一下子有了身在此处的实感。

“但是我一直很想见你。有时候会想只要见到你，我对生活的忍耐就全都有了意义。但是……回过神来，它对我而言已经变成无法轻易割舍的东西了。”

“你做你自己就好。”

“别说得那么简单。”

“不。但是，如果绿真的很痛苦的话，忘了我也没关系。”

“……别说得那么简单。”

“觉得可以的时候再追上来就行了。我会一直走在这条路上，和宝可梦一起。”赤说，“绿，我找到前进的方向，不想再迷茫。”

“追上？我们可是近在咫尺。”

“嗯。所以你要快点振作起来。”

“反正我们很快就会站在一个赛场上了。等着瞧吧。”绿说，“所以……再次恭喜你晋级，真的是一场漂亮的胜利。”

“欢迎回来，赤。”


	13. 共通线47－49

47

三月十八日的晚上。

“今天……”

今天比赛开始前先介绍了八位普通训练家、十六位道馆馆主、冠军渡、响和两位来自阿罗拉地区的选手——这也是赤绿久违的同台竞技的开幕，两人站在同一赛场上，看着观众和鲜花，在闪烁的灯光下轻瞥对方一眼，走下舞台便在各自的休息室里观看比赛，回到旅馆，回到家里后，两人开始打电话，才听到对方的声音；幸运的是，两人被分在不同的对战小组，打到决赛才会相遇。

“小刚还是老样子，感觉没变。”赤说。在他“初次亮相”后，就有些记者追着他想要采访，他当然都拒绝、飞快跑掉了。今晚也有请求拍一两张照片的人，赤仍是干脆利落地拒绝，不多说一句多余的话。赤拿着手机，对电话那头的人说到。

“起码他喜欢的饮品从大麦茶变成果酒了。”绿坐在自家的沙发上，边说边给伊布挠痒痒。

“你怎么知道？”

“道馆馆主们有时候会一起出去吃饭，聚会。这种时候只有小刚一个人会喝茶。”

“对身体好吧？”

“他没点热牛奶我们就谢天谢地。”

赤扬起嘴角。听到这些他不在时发生的事，总让他有种亲切感，彷佛真的回到了故乡。

这几天两人几乎每晚都互通电话，评价比赛，说些关都地区以前的事、人们的变化、宝可梦的培养或对战心得，以及每天看到的一草一木。只要是感到有意思的事情，他们都会拿出来说一说，好像在分享自己的生活，但绝口不提赤一个人的旅途，也不会追问绿生活中的烦恼，好像愿意活在当下，听听对方的鼻息，说些开心的事情，过去的忧愁就会随着笑声流走。

“在决赛之前，”绿摸摸伊布的头，让它走开，“我会先遇到响。”

“嗯……”

“你说过有个说不定比我强的训练家，是响吧？”

“猜到了？”

“怎么想都只有他了。但是，我是绝对不会输的。”

“绿也很认同响啊。”

“我受了他不少照顾，他的强大、温柔……我都清楚。所以不想输给他。”绿说，“我会打败你。”

“我也不会输的。”

“真自信啊~”

“当然，真自信呢。”

两人一起笑起来。不知是因为幼稚的呼应，还是为了这片刻的安宁。

电话一直打到月亮消失才挂断。洗过澡后，已是深夜。赤在窗边抬头看到天空中有几颗明星，没有圆月的光辉，它们愈加耀眼。他掀开被子睡下。这是间单人房，响给他预订的，按理来说他应该就住在隔壁，不过赤从没见过他。今晚他会在哪里呢？如果正好在隔壁，隔着这薄薄的墙壁听到他们的对话……绿没有问赤是怎么知道响的，赤也没有问他们两人是不是也会这样打电话，但是，如果响知道……

如果让他来论输赢，他大概也会不服输；但就算对方败了，他也会来安慰，不会让他一个人孤零零的吧。

不知怎么，赤为有这种后路感到无比安慰。

48

这样的日子一直持续到三月二十四日。

三月二十四日的晚上，宝可梦联盟大会的比赛正常进行，现场观众或电视机前的观众们聚精会神地观看；与此同时，浅红市北方升起火舌，树林的黑影混着黄、橙、红色，冒着缥缈虚无的烟雾从黑夜边缘分离出来，熊熊大火——伙伴公园发生火灾了。

市消防队出动十几辆消防车，再加上拉塞尔保安公司的协助，各方紧急组织灭火行动，总算在凌晨六点将火灾扑灭。伙伴公园的森林区域受灾最严重，办公室的办公设备也全被烧毁，所幸没有造成人员伤亡；园区内的宝可梦有若干受害，已送到宝可梦专门医院进行治疗，其他宝可梦被暂时转移至其他区域。

据伙伴公园的工作人员所说，此次火灾起火原因是园区用电照明线路老化，保安第一时间发现火情并进行扑救，然而，火势借着草原不断延烧，难以控制，拉塞尔保安公司接到消息后立即出动紧急救援小队，但火势顺着草原一直烧到森林区域，市消防队到达现场时，森林已燃起火海。

……以上是三月二十五日的《关都早报》所刊登的事件报道。浅红市的人们一夜未睡，到了第二天白天，大家都从报纸上知道了，慰问的电话和抱怨的电话便打个不停，人人都在说这件事。

“没事吧？”

——有明知故问的报平安。

“烧得很厉害吗？”

——有寻求事件现场的目睹情报的。得到“当晚看见朝天的火舌，我们一家都睡不着”、“现在还能感觉到飘在空气里的烟灰呢”这样的回答，继续追问，他们就会透露更多细节，和朋友们分享日常生活中的非日常。

“那可真糟糕，还好你没受伤。”

——好像他也经历了这次劫难，大家一起心有余悸。

“对了，我们也好久没见了，一起喝杯茶吧？”

——然后回到日常生活的安心中。

但是，事件并没有结束。随着调查的逐渐深入，舆论也渐渐发酵，大家越来越关心火灾本身，或它背后种种不为人知的故事。一瞬间，大报小报消息满天飞，《关都早报》于三月二十八日刊登了火灾的详细经过，包括救火和对园区内宝可梦的救援工作，其中最引人注目的是拉塞尔保安公司：它是有联盟认证的保安公司，救援小队同时配备了宝可梦，既有水系的水箭龟、玛力露丽，也有火系的卡蒂狗，专业人员和宝可梦为什么没能阻止火势继续蔓延？而且园区内也有宝可梦，但他们几乎无法调动它们的力量，反而让它们四处逃窜，惊慌到差点加重灾害。

话题便发散到人与宝可梦的关系上。伙伴公园和拉塞尔保安公司的内部管理也备受瞩目，但人们还是更容易接受人与宝可梦的关系这种具有普遍性的论题，也便于每个人都说上一句两句，参与进来。

然后，拉塞尔保安公司“使用的宝可梦”来自联盟一事引起了人们的注意，进而引发了对联盟-道馆宝可梦培养系统的讨论——华蓝道馆培育出的水箭龟、玛力露丽等水系宝可梦，和常磐道馆培育出的卡蒂狗，这些融入人类社会生活的“工作用宝可梦”……它们真的幸福吗？人为的定向培育有没有危及它们的身心健康，相关人员是否尽到关心宝可梦的责任，它们真的能好好工作吗——

绿看这几日的报纸时，手总会微微发抖。

49

三月二十八日的深夜，两人依旧聊着电话。

“今天的表现也很好。”

“嗯。”

十六进八的比赛还剩明天两场，今晚赤也顺利晋级。

“轻而易举？”

“不，夏伯变强了。”赤说。也许是刚打完比赛，他和前几天就已结束战斗的绿不同，嗓音带着倦意和迟疑。

“一如既往的轻松啊。”

“绿，那个……”

“什么？”

“报纸……围着我的记者，好像变多了。”

“啊？炫耀吗？”

“不是的。呃，怎么对付他们比较好？”

“就像平常的你一眼，一言不发，无视他们不就好了？你一直都是这样的吧。”绿想起以前的事，笑道，“别再大声吼人家了哦？”

“……绿会怎么做？”

今天跟过来的记者里有人提到他的青梅竹马“大木绿”，这种情况该怎么办？赤怎么也无法干脆利落地问出口。

“你问我怎么做……对了，今天的报纸，看了吗？”

“看了。”

但是，绿好像知道他在想什么，用一如既往的默契接受了赤浮于表面的话语，然后回答他真正想问的问题。

“浅红市的火灾事件，你应该也知道了吧。毕竟占了几个版面。”绿说，“他们竟然说事态扩大和宝可梦有关，和我的常磐道馆有关呢。根本没有证据的事，就在那胡说。火势蔓延的主要责任由拉塞尔保安公司负，他们的专业人员当时面临了什么、哪步做错了，现在还不清楚。问‘为什么没有调动园区的宝可梦的力量灭火’的人简直是傻瓜，没有经过专业训练的宝可梦哪有那么听话，起码不会谁的话都听。再说了，我……常磐道馆培育的宝可梦，让它们去工作，道馆也只是进行了基本的训练，更加专业的训练是交给保安公司进行的，它们离开道馆后，就几乎和我们无关了。说不定那边的训练对它们有什么坏影响，但谁知道呢。”

赤不敢打断他。等电话那头的呼吸声变平稳后，赤说：“你是这么和记者说的？”

“不。目前还没人来采访我。但是，我打算这么说。”

“哦……”

也就是说他有会被记者找上门的自觉，还为此打了腹稿。只是被赤小小地旁敲侧击问了一下，他就能一下子说出这么多话，到底在心里预演了多少遍啊？

但是，从小时候开始，绿就是能说会道的人。和口舌拙笨的赤不同。

“你一定没问题。”赤说。

“那当然了。”绿笑道，“本来就与我无关。”

次日，绿照常去常磐道馆上班。进门前他东张西望，没有疑似记者的人；到了办公室打开电脑，调出道馆内外的摄像头拍摄画面，也没有发现鬼鬼祟祟的家伙，他盯着看了一会。

今天也是平常的一天。无聊的日常。因为工作和宝可梦有关，和他的兴趣有关，所以他能做下去。到了明天晚上，绿的四分之一决赛就开始了。他会继续晋级，在半决赛打败响，然后就是和赤的决赛。他会赢。

因为，他都这么努力了……宝可梦也努力过了。一切都会顺利进行，不会出任何差错。卡蒂狗也肯定是十分努力，它也是想要扑灭火灾的，但是，当时的火势太恐怖，超出它的能力范围，它也没有办法……

“馆主？”

“啊？”

康孝拿着几份文件，在他眼前挥来挥去。他说：“您走神啦。”

“……嗯。”

“哦~今天没有还嘴呢。”

“有什么好还嘴的？”

“一般来说，您会回我‘没有’或直接说‘有事吗’。今天意外地老实，还承认了。”康孝耸耸肩，“总之我送文件过来。”他把那几张纸放在办公桌上。绿却撇开视线，问：“这是什么？”

“道馆的宝可梦食物清单，每季度都要签字确认一遍的。春天要来了。啊，这么说来，快到烟火大会的季节了。我记得最近的烟火大会是后天晚上，那天宝可梦联盟大会的比赛也会暂停……”康孝说着说着，发现绿正全神贯注地查看清单，“清单可以修改，把普通罐头换成增肌罐头，或添加些营养品，不过得在预算内操作。”

“我把必要的修改写在文件上，你去做一份新的出来。”绿说，“拿去。”

康孝接过文件，翻看了一遍，说：“感觉从增强体魄变成注重平衡的菜单了……”

“嗯。快到夏天，说不定会很热。要多注意宝可梦的身体健康才行。”

“夏天明明是流汗锻炼肌肉的好季节？”

“梅雨季会很潮湿，闷热。”

“……我说啊，馆主是什么时候记住各种罐头的功效，还能一字不漏地写出这些长得要死的名字的？”

“对道馆馆主来说，这是基础中的基础。你不是也都认识吗？”

“您去年还要一遍翻书一遍找呢。至于我，这工作我做了好久，也只能认出它们，要我拿笔一个个写出来的话不行啊。”

“那是你不够努力。康孝，你……”

“所以，您这几天努力到什么程度？那本厚厚的《宝可梦营养学》，全部背下来了？”

“我一直有在做道馆的宝可梦培育计划。这只不过是平常的积累。”

“是吗？那就好。总之您别把自己逼太紧，工作是要摸摸鱼才能做得长久的。”康孝说，“那么，我去做份新的。”

“去吧。”绿移开视线。他还有别的工作要做。

……但是，到下班为止，绿都没能走出办公室。他一会读书，一会盯着电脑屏幕，看摄像头有没有拍到异常画面。绿甚至没吃午饭，因为他不想走出这间办公室。

但是，到下班时间了。绿不得不离开。他也可以选择等人都走完再离开，但他肚子饿得受不了。他想立即离开这个地方。

除了康孝，绿现在不想遇到其他训练家。于是这位道馆馆主仔细看了看监视画面，确认快速离开道馆的路线。外面也没有记者。绿收拾好东西，快步走出办公室。

但是，人越不想什么就会来什么。在绿即将大功告成之际，秋江和宵雅的说话声落入他耳中。

“浅红市的火灾……”这是秋江的声音。她和往常一样，敏感，没底气。

宵雅则是一如既往的优雅。她说：“我们做了我们该做的工作。别想那么多。”

“但是，卡蒂狗……”

绿走上前去，说：“你们现在下班了吗？”

“啊，馆主！”秋江一惊，“是、是的，我们下班了。”

“别那么紧张。我也下班了，晚上还等着看联盟大会的比赛。”绿说，“没什么好紧张的。火灾和我们无关。”

“是……”

“馆主，你也会看比赛？”宵雅说，“我还以为你对别人的比赛没兴趣呢。”

“我会看的。”

毕竟是和赤聊天的谈资。绿想。

“……然后，皮卡丘把树果电焦了。”

赤说着旅途中遇到的事。绿默默听着。

今晚他们也在通电话。

“大家就直接捡起来吃。我也吃了，和火烤的味道不同。”赤说，“绿？”

“我在。”

“怎么了？”

“没什么。”

两人一下子沉默下来。

“出发旅行前一天晚上，你也是这样。”

“我可不像小赤，还是个明天去郊游今晚就睡不着的小孩。”绿说，“那时候设想了很多计划，不过都忘了。”

“嗯。旅行很开心，容易忘事。”

“是啊。真的很开心，是我珍贵的回忆。”

那是他朝着梦想——成为世界第一的宝可梦训练家的第一步。不过，在旅途的最后，他还是被打败了。就在成为冠军的几分钟后，绿被赤打败了。

“那时候……”

所以，他非要从赤那里夺回冠军的骄傲才行。

“绿？”

“嗯？”

“聊什么比较好？”

“别一本正经地问这种问题。”绿笑道，“难道没有话题了吗？”

然后，爷爷对他的评价、世人对他的评价、他对自己的评价，都会随着他获胜而改变。

“今晚的比赛，看了吗？”

“看了。”

今晚有响的比赛，也有别人的。绿发现自己好久没和响见面。这不是他们不聊今晚比赛的借口。但是，绿的确有些想念他。

三月三十日的下午，玉虹小街的咖啡馆中。

响和渡在这里悠闲地喝着咖啡。

“天气不错。”渡说，“希望明天也是个大晴天。”

“要带阿卡丽他们去逛庙会？”

“嗯。难得他们从阿罗拉地区过来，得好好招待人家。你有兴趣？”

“进入四分之一决赛的都是本地人，他们应该挺有空的吧。”

“这话说的，你变刻薄了，响。”

“我只是陈述事实罢了。”

“难道是和绿在一起太久，言行变得像他了吗？”

“有吗？”响说，“也许吧。”

“话说回来，你最近在冷落他吧？这点也像。不过，为此跑到我这边来，真叫人伤心。”

“您不用担心。至少在这点上，我和绿前辈完全不像。”

没错……他做不到像他一样，在那么长的时间里保持对一个人的执着，也无法一直想着不知道爱不爱自己的对方。

因为他还有更重要的事情要做。

“我听说阿罗拉地区想建立联盟？”响问道。

“嗯。还有对战树。你有兴趣？”

“有点兴趣。新成立的联盟应该很缺人才吧。”

“我可不建议年轻人去偏远地区的新创组织，特别是像你这样的。困境会消耗人的才气。不考虑直接加入关都联盟吗？”

“我正在考虑。不过，也许方向有根本上的不同。”

“要为自己的未来着想。”

“我知道。”

道理他都明白。不过道理是道理，这世上有不讲理的感情。

“明晚的烟火大会，我能和您一起吗？”

“但我要带阿罗拉来的交流人员到处逛逛？”

“那正好。请让我同行。”

“怎么不和绿一起？你们可以去看看烟花。”渡叹气，“难得的节日，勤奋加班等到你工作后再说。”

“我没约他。而且现在我需要‘不得不做的工作’……”

“为什么？”

“因为我怕自己在人群里发现他后，会忍不住走过去。”响看向桌上的杂志，那里写着直接抨击常磐道馆的报道。“火灾”、“常磐道馆”和“大木绿”几个词串在一起印在封面上，形成很可怕的印象。

他会大受打击吧。

烟火升天、灿烂浪漫的烟火大会中，如果他一个人走在人群中，自己不晓得会有多难过；但是，如果另一个人陪在他身边，那副样子，想想就令人痛苦。如果根本没遇见他，他又担心他是不是难受到闭门不出，会直接冲到他家去，这才是最糟糕的。

“所以，我需要一些外界约束。”

看着他，渡又叹了口气：“用工作来逃避可不好哦。”

“我并不是真的想这么做的。”

“我知道。”

“也许是有点危险，但是，那种状况下，要取胜，这样就是最好的。”

“我知道。绿，你没有把宝可梦置于危险之中，宝可梦也回应了你的期待。”

“但是，为什么他们都那样说我？”

“绿，你清醒一点。谁都没有说你，比赛结束后你就直接回家，和你说话的只有我。”

“清醒？你也认为我有病吗？”绿说，“……不，你说得对。谁都没有批评我，但是，他们肯定会这么做的。爷爷现在肯定在想他说的就是对的，我没办法兼顾道馆和对战……”

“绿，”赤说，“谁说了什么都不要紧，你只要贯彻自己的风格就好。大家会明白你的想法，你的宝可梦没有问题，你当然也不会有。”

“我……”

“你赢了。绿，今晚的比赛，你已经赢了。宝可梦也很高兴，是你们齐心协力得到的胜利。”

“但是……”

“接下来就是半决赛。绿，你还记得我们要在决赛见面的吧？”

“我当然记得。所以，现在还不能见面……”

“我会在决赛等你。”赤说，“你能做到的！”

“但是，我现在就好想见你。”

“……”

“我一直好想见你，希望你在我身边……除此之外，无论是谁把笑容分给我，我都感觉像在说谎，就算得到一时的安慰，回到现实中后又会很痛苦……好像一直、一直在对自己说谎一样。”

“……”

“赤，我……”

“那么，你要来我这边吗？”赤说，“你没有为了逃避眼前的现实，用远大的梦想来掩饰吧？”

“我……”

“你追求另一种生活，不是只是为了逃避现在的生活吧？”

“……”

“你是真的想这么做吧？”

“……”

“如果你是认真的，大会结束后，我们一起走吧。”

“去哪？”

“宝可梦的世界。”

“你又要离开了？”

“我要回到自己的旅途中，它已经停滞了太久。”

“不是不得不做的事，对吧？”

“嗯。这是我想做的事。”

“……这样啊。”绿说，“你的确是赤。”

“绿怎么想？如果是你做出的选择，无论怎样我都能接受。我以为我们至今为止没有见面，是为了留出最后的时间来考虑，减轻决断后的痛苦。”赤说，“我之前说的‘忘了我也可以’，是认真的。但是我会一直等你。等你觉得可以的时候，再来找我。什么时候都不算晚，我也是最近才明白这个道理。”

“你只要考虑清楚自己想要什么就好了。绿，你要自己去回应现实，振作起来。”

“……真的像是你会说的话呢。”绿声音中的颤抖被压了下来，“区区赤，竟然对我说这种话，看来我的确是到了这种地步。说什么‘等你’，让人想击碎你那游刃有余的面具。”

“嗯……”

“我可是对你抱有很强烈的竞争心，甚至有些嫉妒你的哦？你还真敢对我说这种话。”

“我知道。”

“但是我不会输的。这些年我也积累了很多，我的现实可没有那么轻松……我的道馆、工作并非不堪一击。”

“我知道。”

“我马上就会打败你，赤。这就是我应得的回报，由我来取得的胜利。”

“嗯。来吧。”

“说这些话，好像回到小时候。”绿笑出声，“以前也是和你一起，相互竞争，彼此激励……不知不觉成了现在这样。”

“我不会忘记以前……”

“我们都长大成大人了呢。”绿说，“真的，都过去那么久了。”

三月三十一日，每年例行的春季烟花大会就在今天。宝可梦联盟大会也因此暂停比赛，大家都出门逛庙会，看烟花去了。

绿坐在窗边，把报纸揉成一团，扔进垃圾桶里。不要的杂志也扔进垃圾桶。全部扔掉。

他做了大扫除。

美丽的烟花升上夜空。花火炸裂开的声音和人们的惊呼声传到房间里面，绿才抬起头，看那深邃的天空。

数不清颜色的花朵绽放后很快就消失了。月亮被云遮住，星星也暗淡无光。

“哈啊……”

绿觉得身体很重，早早就睡了。

次日。

也许是近日心情不好，清晨又下了下雨，绿在床上赖了好一会才起来。

他想起今天是道馆馆主的休息日，可以不去工作。绿慢悠悠地给自己和伊布做了早餐。

一整天，绿都在家里看书。

彷佛找回了生活的闲暇。没错，没必要那么急的。

自己也要享受生活才行。这样宝可梦才能从他身上学到生活的乐趣。努力，且快乐。

到了晚上，绿打开电视。今晚有赤的比赛。

不过他肯定能晋级。赤可不是停留于四分之一决赛的男人。

“不出所料，果然打得很热烈。”绿边看边想，“不愧是我的劲敌。”

赤还是那个赤。他让赛场沸腾、惊呆，好像找回了“传说中的冠军”的光芒。

赛后的现场采访中，绿听到有人这么叫他。赤也没有拒绝采访，对着镜头说了几句。

他说了什么，绿已经听不到了。他只觉得自己非常不舒服。


	14. 共通线50－51

50

“身体还好吗？”

“嗯。”

“真的？”娜娜美对电话那头的弟弟说，“别人的事就不要太在意了，多关心自己。”

“我没事。”

“记得按时吃饭，饭后散步，好好消化。今晚有很重要的事，对吧？”

“知道了啦……”

“我会去现场看的。加油哦。”

“嗯。”

“那就这样了。”

“嗯。”绿挂掉电话。

今天是四月二日，宝可梦联盟大会半决赛的日子。两场比赛的对战双方是赤和渡，绿和响。

这是对他来说很重要的比赛。绿有必须跨越的对手，还要让大家看看他几年来的积累、他的成长。

“……去训练吧。”

绿轻易将所想说出口，好像说出口后它就会成真。

“最后确认一下宝可梦的状况吧。”

他自言自语。话是这么说，身体却一点都没动。

站不起来。不想离开家。伊布托给姐姐照顾了，家里只有他一个人。

绿坐在沙发上一动不动。

常磐道馆的窗台上开了嫩黄色的小花。那是宵雅精心照顾，好不容易让它长起来的。她今天也手持喷雾，润湿它的叶子。就算在宝可梦联盟大会期间，道馆依然要上班。“不过挑战者少了很多，宝可梦的培育工作也姑且暂停了，还算空闲。”宵雅懒洋洋地说，“馆主今天没来？”

“晚上有重要的比赛，他在家调整状态。”康孝正在处理文件。

“馆主发短信给你了？”

“没。我猜的。”

“希望他能保持一个好心态呢。”

“我们也只能相信他了。”康孝说，“总之先做好眼前的事，把这些文件做完。”

“说的好像把馆主的事当自己分内的事一样。”宵雅笑起来，“你不是公私分明的吗？”

“没办法，毕竟一起工作了几年，感情慢慢就培养出来了。至少我不想换个馆主。”

“我也是。下一任可能会很严格，馆主还是现在的馆主比较好。不过这些事不是我们能决定的，得看上面怎么想呢。”

“先工作吧。”

“馆主真的没问题吗？”

“我一会打电话问问。总之，宵雅你快把那表格打出来！太慢了。”

“知道啦知道啦，管家大人。”

两人忙活起来。

投入工作中，康孝几乎忘了对绿的担心。到下午四点多时他才想起要打电话，连忙走进休息室。

没有绿，道馆工作也能正常进行。这是康孝想支持他而一手包揽下来的成果。因为两人是一起从头开始经营这间道馆的伙伴，一路走来，三年了。就算告诫自己“别拿同事当朋友”，出了事还是忍不住担心。

因为在一起这么长时间，他的一举一动我都看在眼里。康孝想。他不是会老实说出感受的人，但我一眼就能明白，馆主很难受，火灾那事让他积累下来的压力爆发了。

必须打个电话。

康孝拿出手机。

嘟嘟……等待接听的声音听起来无比刺耳。

接通了。

“喂喂，馆主吗？”康孝尽量用悠闲随性的语气说，“今天您没来道馆？”

“嗯。我在为晚上的比赛调整状态。”

“是吗？那就好！”

“……那就好？”

“我是说您一定没问题的！”

“那还用说。”

“我会在电视机前见证您的胜利。话说回来，您现在是一个人？”

“嗯。我现在和响在一起。”

“……我刚才没有很大声吧？”

“我这边是外放。”

“对不起，其实两位谁赢了我都不奇怪。”

“哼哼。”绿说，“你信我和他在一起？”

“当然。馆主难过的时候和响君待在一起再正常不过。真是这样的话我也就放心了。”

“是吗？”

“我想这么相信。”康孝说，“是真的吗？”

“真的。”

“太好了。”

“康孝，我……你帮了我很多。现在说可能有点迟了，谢谢你。”

“不用谢。”他说，“我和馆主共事的日子还长着呢。常磐道馆一切正常，您不必担心。”

绿“嗯”了一声，便说要去看看宝可梦的状况。电话挂断后，康孝长叹了一口气。

休息室的天花板和往常一样洁白，靠近灯的地方比较明亮，其他部分就稍显暗淡。

“我想相信，但是，”康孝不由说出心中所想，“只有现在的馆主说的话，难以置信。”

“我当然是信任馆主的。所以只要和他确认一下就好了……”

康孝打开手机备忘录，找到响的名字。馆主和他，两人曾经关系不错，曾经闹过矛盾，常磐道馆的大家就想办法收集了他的信息，想知道馆主中意的是什么样的人。

他输入那个手机号码。很快，电话接通了。

“下午好。很抱歉这时候打扰您……”

常磐公寓附近的便利店照常营业，到了准备晚餐的时间。

绿在家里摇摇晃晃。

他想为晚上的比赛热身，却什么都做不到，一会看新闻，一会看短视频，时间很快就过去。

新闻写了什么，他根本没读进去，已经一点都不记得了。

明明什么都没做，困倦感却油然而生。

不想离开家。

想被谁保护，在某个温暖的怀抱里睡觉。

不知道是不是和姐姐说过话的缘故，绿突然很想念家庭的温暖及安心感。但是姐姐已经被他的逞强拒绝了，爷爷本就不是能说这些的人。其他近乎绿的家人的人就只剩下青梅竹马的赤和他的母亲。赤是他的对手，亲友兼劲敌的双重身份让他们之间的关系远比一般朋友亲密，甚至培养出了超出普通家人的亲情，但是……

绿现在想要的不是亲密无间，他不想要那看破自己内心的眼神和令人直面痛苦的质问。

——只要抱住我，让我感觉到温暖就行了。明天我一定会恢复成平常的自己。

不需要多余的语言。

但是，想这些事的时候，浮现在绿眼前的人却是那个后辈。

——他对谁都很亲切，保持着令人舒服的距离，所以……

“我现在和响在一起。”当时绿才会这么脱口而出。尽管连自己都不会相信这个谎言。

不，唯独无法相信的只有他自己。

——我被他疏远很久了。他一定也注意到了吧。

绿无法直视站在自己身边的他，因为正视他的存在就是承认自己所处的困境。

到头来，响还是站在了他的对立面——今晚就要与他对战。

“我要跨越这个障碍……”绿头脑发晕，还是忍不住想到，“这就是最后了。”

也许正是因为到了最后的紧张时刻，他才会这么累。

现在是下午五点。离比赛开始的八点还有三个小时。

睡一个小时吧。

绿觉得身体有些沉，头还有些热乎乎的。看来是太兴奋了。

“就睡一个小时。六点起来，吃点东西，再去会场。”

他定好闹钟，钻进被子里。

枕着枕头盖着被子，舒舒服服躺在床上时，绿才一下子放松，闭上眼睛很快睡了过去。

傍晚时分，宝可梦联盟大会的会场附近。

娜娜美找到一处清净的树荫底下，坐在长椅上，拿出便当盒。她做了鱼肉饭团和黑糖麻薯，现在吃了饭团当晚饭，看比赛时还能吃吃麻薯。娜娜美的保温壶里装了满满的大麦茶。好像出门郊游一样。

“绿没出事的话，就真的算是快乐郊游了。”她叹气，“该说是自作自受，还是罪有应得呢？”

“是我的错吗？哎……”娜娜美开始反省。从哪一步开始不对了？请爷爷去和绿和好？请响继续当绿的朋友？把绿的手机号码给响？绿当上道馆馆主，搬去常磐市的时候，她应该跟过去的？

还是说，一开始就不应该带绿回关都？

“我是个软弱的姐姐，这种生活对我来说就足够了。但是，我想支持绿做他想做的事。”

也许是太贪心所致的苦果。但作为姐姐，她当然希望绿好。

娜娜美一边吃饭团一边这样慢慢说服自己。

啊，饭团吃完了。

一旁的伊布软绵绵地叫了几声，它早已用餐完毕，在娜娜美腿边打呵欠。

伊布竖起长耳朵，仔细辨认周围的声音，朝一个方向跑走了。

“哎呀，不可以乱跑！”娜娜美急忙追过去。

棕毛的小精灵钻进树林，左蹦右跳，最后跳上某人的肩膀。它看着气喘吁吁的娜娜美，有些小得意。

“伊布，你这孩子……”她好不容易气息平稳下来，一抬头，“小赤？”

“娜娜美姐姐，好久不见。”赤抬起帽檐示意。

“好久不见。”娜娜美忽然忍不住笑了，“话虽这么说，看见你在电视上出现的样子，好像我们昨天还打过招呼呢。”

“……”

“真令人怀念……小赤也是。”

“嗯。”

这孩子的沉默寡言也和以前一样。娜娜美不由回想起过去。

赤问：“绿还好吗？”

“他没事的。我的弟弟可是个厉害又坚强的人。”

“嗯……”

“小赤，我呢……我曾经拜托你一直当我弟弟的劲敌，对吧？”

“我记得。”

“绿很好强，我觉得有个劲敌的话他也会变得更好。但是不知道从何时开始，我希望他能获得更多东西。拜托响一直当他的朋友也是，我觉得他身边有个能一直关爱他的人的话，绿也会慢慢变得不那么别扭，感情会更加充沛吧。不……我从一开始就知道事情不能两全，一边追逐什么一边还想留着后路，太贪心了。”娜娜美将心中所想一股脑倒给那个沉默的人，“我自己明明就知道的。”

“……”

“小赤，对不起……突然跟你讲了这些话。”

“嗯。”赤抱着伊布，“没什么的。”

无风的夜晚降临了。

家家户户亮着暖灯，只有绿家里漆黑一片。天空中堆着厚厚的云层，下过雨，不见星星。

雨后，大地升起一阵凉意，地面还是湿的，出来散步的人很少，大家都在家里看电视。今晚有联盟大会的半决赛，那位“传说中的冠军”也会出场，最近令人高兴的新闻都是他以及阿罗拉地区的故事。所有人都期待他的出现。

常磐公寓的人也不例外。穿过走廊，他能听到从人家窗户飘出来的喝彩声。

他来到绿的家门前，稍微挪动窗台上的盆栽，从底下摸出钥匙。娜娜美说过弟弟家的备用钥匙放在这种地方。

响打开门，进入家中，关好门，开灯，脱鞋，换上拖鞋，走到卧室，把卧室灯也打开。

果然，被窝是鼓起来的，绿还躺在床上。

响走近，摸了摸他的额头：烧得厉害。绿发烧，生病了。

最近的事令人疲惫，逼紧绿精神的压力最终以无法佯装平静的形式波及他的身体，精神上的安慰剂也不管用。

绿闭着眼睛，眉头时不时紧皱，头慢慢晃动，似乎在做恶梦。响先到卫生间，打湿毛巾，折成长方体形状，回来，放在绿的额头上。姑且降降温。他在客厅找到家庭药箱，里面有退烧贴和退烧药，便将毛巾换成退烧贴。看绿神色好些了，响走到厨房，打开冰箱看家里有什么食材，拿了点蔬菜切成丁，开始煮粥。空腹吃药不好。

半小时后，粥煮好了。响盛上一碗，端到卧室里。

“绿前辈，绿前辈。”他叫醒绿，扶他坐起来，“吃点粥，然后吃药吧。”

“唔……？”

“你生病了。”

“啊……？”

“吃点东西吧。”响用毛巾给他擦汗，然后舀起一勺粥送到他嘴边。绿呆呆地张嘴吃下。

“做得好。再来一口。”响又递上一勺粥，绿再次张嘴，吃下。

“这里是哪？”绿问。

“绿前辈的家。”

“家？我……”

“啊~”响送上第三勺。

绿咽下粥后，忽然瞪大双眼，“今晚的比赛呢？”

“我向联盟请求推迟比赛了。绿前辈现在的状况没办法上场。”

“推迟？你……你怎么在这里？”

“我是来照顾绿前辈的。”

“比赛怎么办？”

“两个人都缺席的话，也不得不推迟了。”

“联盟同意了吗？观众呢？记者呢？今晚会怎么样？你……”绿问，“你在说什么啊……”

“说的也是，我在说什么啊？”响面无表情地重复喂粥的动作，“我在做什么……”

“……”

“绿前辈，你不想看见我的话就快点恢复健康吧。你感觉好些了我就会离开。”

“……”绿也一口口咽下清粥。吃进东西，有了力气后，他感觉自己整个人都在发烫，眼睛有点热，朦胧，快要看不清眼前的光景。

响倒好水，给绿吃退烧药。“喝点温水。”他拿着杯子让他喝，喝好后把杯子放在一边，以免他不小心没握住杯子打湿被子或让它掉到地板上碎了。

铃铃铃铃铃……

就在这时，手机闹个不停，来电显示是赤。

响将手机递给绿。那是绿的手机。

他接过，对电话那头的人说：“……喂？”

“出什么事了？绿，今晚的比赛……”

绿打断赤，说：“今晚我有些不舒服。”

对方沉默了几秒，说：“他们决定来几场现场挑战赛。”

“让现场观众挑战你吗？盛大的安可呢。”绿轻笑，“宝可梦没问题？”

“我可以换别的宝可梦。”

“也是。你有很多宝可梦。”

“……绿，”赤说，“你还好吗？”

“休息一晚就没事了。”

“是吗？”

“没问题的。让我休息一会。”

“我知道了。”

“我要睡了。”

“晚安。”

“晚安。”

他挂了电话。

绿环顾周围，不见响和餐具的影子，客厅方向传来水声，他是在厨房洗碗吧。

不久，响回来了。他让绿测量体温。

两人一言不发地做着该做的事，为了让绿快点好起来。

体温计显示三十八摄氏度。

“在发烧。”

“睡一觉就好了。”

“家里有别的被褥吗？”

“在储物间里……你想做什么？”

“我今晚睡在这，以防你半夜发高烧。”

“……哦。”绿没有再多纠缠。他看着响搬来被褥，铺在自己床边。响问：“关灯了？”

“关吧。”

卧室的灯关了。外边客厅的灯也是。绿借着从窗户外飘进来的灯光，看见响钻进那床被褥里，自己也重新躺好，闭上眼睛睡了。

夜晚的星光一点点闪过，树叶晃晃悠悠，从枝头掉落。风吹了起来。

半夜，大多数人家已然进入梦乡，城市里仍有几盏灯火，但大体上为黑夜所怀抱，迷失于淡墨中。

常磐道馆馆主的家里，绿正受高烧折磨，总是处于半睡半醒间，想睡却睡不着，又不愿睁开眼。“响就在旁边，向他求救就好了。”绿脑海中闪现这个念头，又被他恶狠狠压了下去。“再怎么说，我可是前辈，不能老是依赖他。”绿不停地对自己重复这句话，迷迷糊糊，睡了过去，又醒了。

他头晕得厉害，但下体的冲动也快忍不住了。

绿想去洗手间。

更准确地说，他想小便。膀胱想要释放。都怪刚才喝了太多水，睡前又没去洗手间。

绿慢慢撑起身体，扶着床头板，努力不惊醒响，悄悄去洗手间。

这点事他还是做得到的。

而且，哪能对响说自己“想要小便”……

难道还能让他伺候自己到这地步不成？这种事，就算是绿也做不到。

绿扶着墙，顶着高热和尿意，缓缓移动。

他一步步走着，眼前的景象很是模糊，腿脚像是下一秒就会没了力气，没完没了地颤抖。怎么能在这里认输呢！绿伸出手摸前方的路，肩膀抵着墙壁。明明是在自己家中，他却心生恐怖：不知道自己在哪，也快不知道自己是谁了。

无论如何，摸着墙壁走的话，肯定能走到的。绿快速眨眼，努力辨别自己是不是出了卧室。

他继续往前走，快跪到地上了，依然用手摸索前方。绿蹲在墙边，靠着墙，呼出热气，汗水滴落。流出这么多汗，带走这么多热量，到了明天，他的烧就会退了。绿的软弱仅限今晚，他还有倔强在。

……另一方面的水也想流出他的身体，带走热量。

休息够了。绿挣扎着，想要爬起来。或许是爬着往前走。他想让抖个不停的腿站起来，往上伸出的手抓住桌子边缘，刚想使劲，身体突然很重，他抓不稳，拼命用力，反而将桌子推翻了。

就在这一瞬间，绿才想起来，这是放盆栽的小桌子，不是餐桌，承受不了他一个成年男子的力气。

让他头脑一瞬间清醒的是盆栽摔到地板上，花盆“砰”地一声碎掉的声音。

“啊、啊……”

响绝对会醒来，说着“没事吧？”急匆匆赶来帮忙，然后看见他这副样子。

绿这副无助、软弱、无力的样子。只有这个，是他不愿在他面前承认的。

花盆碎了。如果在那里铺了软绵绵的地毯就好了。花盆里的花、草、土壤都洒了一地，弄得到处都脏脏的。

“绿前辈？！”

他听到响焦急的声音。

“没事吧？绿……”

声音忽然戛然而止。绿很清楚为什么。

因为他看见了吧，自己现在的模样——

绿坐在地上，浑身颤抖，胯下湿了一片，地板上流出发黄的水污。

他在响面前漏尿了。

“……前辈。”

不想在这种时候被他叫做“前辈”，也不想被他发现自己是这样的一个人。

但是，光推托，说“这是生理反应”，也是不行的。

因为，绿很清楚自己心里的某个小角落暗自松了一口气，甚至有些窃喜。

因为，他一直以来都是这样，不愿承认自己的软弱，又忍不住向他展示，让他来安慰自己。

响绝对不会视而不见、抛下他不管的。

这次也是。响沉默着，走过来扶起他，发现他的确走不动了，便把他抱起，带到浴室。他帮绿擦拭身体，擦去股间和腿上的尿液，淋浴过后给他换上新衣服，然后把他抱回卧室，让他躺在床上，盖好被子。“多休息，身体会好得快点。”响说。他走出卧室，关上门。

他大概是去收拾遗留在地板上的尿、花盆碎片和花草土根的残骸了吧。

晕乎乎的脑袋在一个人的黑暗中，只有耳朵还有些灵光。绿默默探查响的动静，但什么都听不到。

绿翻身，背对房门。他想装睡，眼泪流出眼眶。

没错，自己总是这样——

只是希望他对自己好，却从没想过去爱对方。

51

“早上好……”

“你总算接电话了。”

“渡先生？”

“是我。你昨天是不是忘了什么？”

“什么呢？”

“比赛啊比赛！宝可梦联盟大会的半决赛，你和绿一起消失了，手机还关机……响，出了什么事吗？别人也就算了，你怎么会这样？”

“没什么。平常事罢了。”

“你说平常……比赛怎么办？推迟？我想想办法……”

“不用了，谢谢您。就当我弃权，不必再比。”

“啊？”

“我输了。败给他了，这样去打，也不可能赢的。”

“你知道自己在说什么吗？”

“知道。我很清楚，一切正常，头也没有发烧。正因此我才清醒过来，原来我能舍弃的是这边……宝可梦对战对我来说是输了也无所谓的东西。让我就此放弃也可以……这样就够了。”

“响……”

“已经足够了。”响说，“渡先生，谢谢您。我弃权，回城都地区了。”

“你……”

渡还想说些挽留的话，但电话那边的人打断道：“最后就让我任性一下吧。”令他哑口无言。


	15. 共通线52－结局分支选项

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 共通线52-结局分支选项。  
> 这节之后就是两个结局了，本来想起码写了一个结局或接着写点小场景再一起更新，但越想越麻烦，还是先更了……

52

四月三日。

和煦的阳光照入室内，绿从睡梦中醒来。

头不晕也不痛了。昨晚闷在被子里，似乎流了很多汗，多余的热量都流走。绿嘴里有种苦味，彷佛大病初愈后的余韵。

去洗个澡吧。

绿下床，脚踩在地板上，顿时觉得自己轻飘飘的。走路也没有不适。进入浴室，打开淋浴花洒，身心便被洗涤。汗臭味、生病的痛苦，全都消失不见。到昨天为止的烦恼，他现在也能以平常心面对。绿有这种感觉。

绿换上新衣服。打开浴室门，他闻到面包醇厚的香味。

客厅里，响做好早餐，等着他。

两人一起吃了面包，喝了牛奶。今天没有看早间新闻的心思。绿默默地享受这静谧的早晨。

吃完早餐，响让绿量体温。绿看着他收拾餐桌、将餐具放入洗碗机。

总算整理好了。

“体温正常呢。”响说。

绿点点头。

“那么，”他笑笑，“我走了。”

不知道他什么时候已经收拾好行李，或者他来的时候就什么都没带。

家门打开又关上。响的神情像他只是早上离家去上班，绿也只是点点头，没说什么。

过了一会，绿才想到，“响不会再回来了。”

他一个人在沙发上坐了很久。终于，手机发出吵闹声，有人打电话过来，冲破这令人恍惚的寂静。

是姐姐。她问绿身体怎么样，还好吗。绿回答说他很好。

“需要我过去你那边吗？”

“不用。”绿拒绝了，他不愿姐姐看到他现在的表情，也不愿通过姐姐的表情来发现自己有多落魄。

三年……两年……一年的时光，全都可以不算数。结果什么也没有得到，只剩下空虚和孤独。

绿和她聊了几句，确保接下来没人会来这个房间打扰他。

他放空大脑，尝试放下那些于他而言可以放下的东西。人只要怀抱让自己成为自己的东西就已足够，这样就能感到自己活着。别的事，就不要多想了。

第二个电话是渡打来的。他告诉他，因为响弃权了，所以今晚是绿和赤的决赛。

“我知道了。”绿说，“我会准备好。”

“你……”渡说，“反应真平淡。需要比赛延期吗？”

“不用。我不想再拖。联盟那边也不是你说延期就能延期的吧？”

“需要的话，我会尽力争取。”

“没关系。我准备好了。”

“那就好。”渡迟疑道，“你对响的事没别的想法？”

“只能说我很遗憾。无论他是一时兴起，还是认真想放弃自己的训练家生涯。不过，那家伙能做出这种决定，肯定是考虑了很久的吧。那外人也不能说什么。”

“嗯。”渡说，“话说回来，绿，你说得像世界终结一样。但是生活不会结束，这次大赛后，还有很多事等着我们。”

绿沉默几秒，说：“我知道。”

放下手机，绿检查了宝可梦的状况。他的宝可梦们都很健康，对迟来的战斗跃跃欲试。

绿深吸了口气，缓缓平息心情。

转眼间到了中午。绿用冰箱里的食材随便煮了点东西吃，又拿起一本书读。

窗户开着通风，房间里仍有潮气。绿想着要不要买点线香回来去味的时候，有人敲门。

开门后，出现的人是赤。两人对视了一下，绿让他进来，关上门。

赤在桌边坐下，绿给他和自己上茶。当然，用的是茶包。他现在没心情亲手泡茶。

绿先嘲讽道：“我想见你的时候你不出现，这时候倒是来了。”

“我有想当面和你说的话。”赤说，“为了不留遗憾。”

“这世上有距离太近而忽视的东西。”

“什么？”

“不，没什么。”

两人一起看着还放在桌上的书。

赤问：“响说了什么？”

“没什么。他对宝可梦训练家失去兴趣，回家种花了。”

“哦……”

“没必要问我。”绿说，“你不也受了他的照顾，什么情况，你是清楚的。”

“我们是第一次谈这个话题？”

“也许吧。”绿真想像电视剧里的男主角一样，在这种时候点燃一支烟，说一句“也许这就是人生吧。”

不过是戏言罢了。

“绿，我喜欢你。”

“我知道。”

“……”

“不问我答复吗？”

“答复是？”

结果到了现在，绿还能看见当年的自己和隔壁的小赤，在出发旅行前夜，两人心底盎然的期待：“一起去宝可梦的世界吧。”

像个笨蛋一样。

但是，不接受这样的自己，就无法向前进。

这时的绿……

【选项】

1.坦率地回应赤………………赤END<红线>

2.想起了响………………响END<星座>


	16. 赤END-红线

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在共通线52的分支处选择【1.坦率地回应赤】的结局

今早下了断断续续的大雨，一阵又一阵地，将绿吵醒，又让他在潮湿的凉意中抱紧被子，不愿起来。摔落在窗户上的雨滴终于停止悲歌时，阳光倾入狭窄的旅馆房间，绿翻过身，看见外面枝繁叶茂，时间是中午十二点。睡太久，头有些发晕，有种窒息感。绿爽快地掀开被子起床，打开窗，让新鲜空气流进房间里。

这里只有他一个人。赤昨晚说他有个在意的山洞，大概是一大早就去探险了吧！房间一角放着两人的行李，现在只剩绿的防水耐磨布包；赤把自己的背走了。他们都是轻装上阵，当个朴素的背包客，而这趟旅途不需要的东西，都留在关都。绿挠挠头，到洗手间里刷牙洗脸，开始他作为宝可梦训练家亦或探险家的一天。

绿慢悠悠走到旅馆大堂，和前台的老奶奶打过招呼，就穿过大门，前往森林。这家老夫妇经营的旅馆老旧但很干净，不提供餐食，离宝可梦种类丰富的森林近是它为数不多的突出优点。绿边走边喝牛奶，打算在森林里找个露营地生火做饭，他并非不精于此道。

树叶发出簌簌声，太阳在地上形成一个个小光点。绿发现一块比较空旷的地方，踢散落叶，就地坐下开始搭柴生火，放上铁板。天气回暖已有些时日，不过，每次在野外生火，绿都能感到扑面而来的热量，彷佛他还有颗尚未融化的心。绿用随手捡来的树枝拨弄火团，看着它在炽热的红中化作灰烬。现在距离上次宝可梦联盟大赛有三个月了。已经过去三个月了。决赛之后没多久，常磐道馆接到联盟的停业调查通知，作为馆主的绿却没等他们安排妥当，主动请辞；他离开常磐公寓，回到真新镇的家。那时候姐姐娜娜美一直过分注意他的心情，只在吃饭时间来敲他房门，说声：“多少吃点饭吧。”

但是绿闷在房间里其实是在收拾行李，准备和赤一起离开关都。他们买了最近的去最远地方的船票。

绿走的时候只对姐姐说了句：“我走了。”

娜娜美则是先愣住，然后露出了然于胸的模样，最后流下无可奈何的眼泪。绿注视她，想起自己去见常磐道馆最后一面时康孝也在，他听说绿辞职后也是这样，强颜欢笑，说：“长久以来承蒙您照顾了！有空的话，发明信片给我吧！”康孝没有告诉绿他的住址。道馆员工手册里有记录他的个人信息，实在不行还能打电话去问，不过绿没联络过他。绿换了新手机，旧的那个就连同电话簿一同再也没打开过。绿再也不想说了一句话就伤害到重视的人——他可以像赤一样沉默，但两人到底不同。

但是，他仍将旧手机带在身边，彷佛一了百了，却还藕断丝连。

绿没有和响告别，他们很久未见。事到如今，他连响的声音都想不起来。只是过了三个月而已，却感觉过了半年一年。绿每天早上起床，都会考虑今天吃什么，到了明天也一样。为什么人会这样无情呢？

“我只是把一切都托付给对他的感情罢了。”绿喃喃自语，摇摇头甩开回忆。

铁板散发出火辣辣的热量。绿涂好豆油，将蔬菜、肉放上去，它们发出滋滋声，边角冒小白泡，很快就煮熟。食物的香气渐渐飘远，几只宝可梦跳出草丛，打量绿。它们看上去是草属性的。绿一笑，放出自己的宝可梦，给它们喂食。

绿没有带上他的伊布，而是把它留在姐姐身边。那只伊布陪伴绿十几年，绿想让它过平稳的老年生活，寿终正寝。姐姐会照顾好它的。这么说来，该给风速狗梳毛了。绿抚摸他的风速狗。不知为何自己总时不时想起过去，又能在一瞬间回到现实，将他们抛在脑后。

有人踩中落在地上快枯萎了的树枝。绿转头望去，赤出现在那里。

绿笑着说：“你闻到香味啦？”

“嗯。”

赤喉咙里发出一声，走到绿身边，盯着铁板上的食物。

“你没吃饭？”

“想回旅馆和你一起吃，你不在。”

“这样啊。”

所以他就找到这来了。绿从背包里拿出另一副餐具。两人各自夹起一块肉，吹了吹，吃了起来。赤拿出保温杯，倒好一杯水递给绿，自己就拿起瓶子咕噜咕噜喝水。绿尝了口，一股新鲜感在口中扩散。“这是什么水？”他问。

“在山洞瀑布那打的。”

“你去到蛮深的地方。”绿又笑了。

“不，就在洞口不远处，有个大瀑布横穿洞穴。”

“有别人在？”

“我没看见有其他人。”赤说，“有宝可梦。”

“哦。”绿继续吃他的早午餐。赤对他说了喜欢，他也回应他，两人的关系却和以前没什么变化，还是朋友、青梅竹马。不过，或许该说他们的关系就是这样，变成恋人也算是水到渠成。或许就算结了婚，他们同样如此，过着与以前没什么变化，一眼就能望到老的生活。老了后也能以这种平常心对待吗？绿想着。慢悠悠地，不知道何处是尽头，直到两人生死别离。

绿问：“下午去哪呢？”

“你想去山洞看看？”

“还是在树林里走走吧。我昨天在那个池塘附近放了二十四小时摄影机，一会去回收，再调查调查周围环境，土壤、空气指数什么的。”

“嗯。”

“赤？”

“什么？”

“没什么。”

吃完饭，两人便散步着，往池塘走去。他们在这森林里转悠了好几天，每天都能遇见新东西，第一次见的宝可梦尚且不论，就是风的味道、树的阴影，天天都不一样。越走就越能感到森林是活着的。在这场未定终点的旅途中，他们没有具体目标，有些在意就展开调查，哪怕有点好奇，也毫不吝啬地花费大量时间。但是这样的生活的确让绿有种万事均不急倒也无事可做的困倦感。赤呢？绿悄悄窥视。他在这些事上还蛮有生活意趣的。

阳光渐渐变得强烈，夏天到了。

赤匍匐在草丛中，屏息闭气，观察一只虫宝可梦：它长得像几片树叶的组合体，能演奏简单又悠扬的乐曲。绿在另一边处理他的数据。他们一起调查宝可梦的生息，填充宝可梦图鉴，两人用的方法还是不同，绿有种学院派的气质，赤则喜欢实地亲眼观察，几乎没写过调查书。不过，赤很喜欢两人这样亲而不同、彼此有空间想自己想做的事的状态。

赤离开关都前久违地回家，同母亲吃了一顿饭，在自己的房间里睡觉。母亲早早就有关注出现在电视上的赤，而与这个她唯一的孩子面对面时，不禁喜从悲来。母子两的道别不算郑重其事，也许她已经习惯赤长期离家和他自由的性子了。母亲说：“你也长大了，会想从家里出去，拥有自己的一个家，是很正常的事。你要答应我不让自己孤独一人，去与谁相互扶持。”

……绿。赤转头看向他，绿正专心致志地摆弄摄影机。

不知不觉，赤在心中认定绿就是他相伴今生的人。他愿意和他在一起。赤想起昨天收到的邮件，渡发过来的，他说联系不上绿，请赤和绿共同探讨邮件里提到的内容。

到了晚上，回到旅馆里，赤才提起这事。

“去阿罗拉当对战树的关主？”

“嗯。”赤将手机递给绿，“渡说对方在找合适的人选。”

绿仔细阅读昔日朋友的邮件和他亲笔写的介绍书。他们愿意的话，直接拿这份介绍书去阿罗拉对战树就好。“最好给我发个信息，我好向对方说明。”渡在邮件末尾写道，“望回复。”

“你觉得呢？”绿问。

“我没去过阿罗拉地区，到那边能和强大的训练家对战。所以我想去。”

“也许吧。那么，你要去吗？”

“绿怎么想？”

“去就去吧！”

他现在有种发生什么都能不欣然也不悲哀地接受的感觉。绿把手机还给赤，后者点点头。“我先去洗澡了。”他拿起换洗的衣服，进入浴室。旅馆房间里没有烘干机，也没有阳台，他们就在衣柜里晾衣服，衣柜门开着，晚上开空调，第二天也差不多干了。衣服上有股木头味。赤闻着，内心充满生活的实感。对他来说，梦想和现实之间几乎不存在距离。

这天晚上，绿翻来覆去，久久未能睡着。

第二天他又睡到中午十二点才起床。因为凌晨三点才睡觉的嘛。绿懒懒地爬起来，看看四周，赤已经出门了。今天是去哪了？他迷迷糊糊地，从包里拿出手机，想打个电话。

打开电话簿、找到联系人、按下拨号键……绿习惯性做完这一连串工作，才发现通话界面上出现的是渡的名字。他打错了。这是他的旧手机。绿立即挂断。

手机通知里有几封邮件、短信和未接通的电话信息。绿只瞄了一眼就不再看它们，却也没关机，只是呆呆地看着他的手机。

如果渡发现了，回拨给他，自己就能接到谁的电话。绿想着这些事，心里又期待又不甘。为什么到了这时候自己还是这么傲慢、这么可怜呢？

就在绿打算直接关机的前一秒，渡自然而然地出现在请求通话的界面上。他打电话给绿。

“……喂？”绿接通电话。

“你好，我是关都联盟的冠军，渡。请找大木绿。”

“喂，”绿忍不住笑了，“这是我的手机。”

“绿吗？”

“是我。”

“去阿罗拉地区当对战树关主的事，考虑得怎么了？”

“没什么。去的话，能和强大的训练家对战，对我们也有好处。名利双收。”

“对战树是训练家的爬塔挑战，你们能专注于对战，当然休息日去逛逛阿罗拉地区也是可以的。赤那家伙坐不住的吧。”

“说的也是。总之一口气打败五十人的话，就离最强宝可梦训练家更进一步了。”

“阿罗拉地区的宝可梦联盟是新建成的，虽然参考了关都联盟，但没那些传统古朴的老规矩。我不推荐新人去那边开荒，但对你和赤来说，这种程度的锻炼正好，有利于你们俩发挥老前辈的引导力。”渡说，“你们商量得怎么样了？”

“赤说他想去。”

“你呢？”

“我当然也会去。”

“那太好了。我先给阿罗拉联盟那边说一声，船票或机票之类的需要我安排吗？”

“不用。来年二月着任就行了，没错？”

“没错。年末年初比较忙，但对方希望早点开对战树。他们还没有联盟冠军。”

“我知道了。”

“好的。突然发邮件打电话说这个，希望我没打扰到你们的旅途。”

“没事。我也很想和谁说话。”

“绿？”

“赤也蛮期待去阿罗拉地区的。”

“嗯。”渡说，“……常磐道馆，估计会在今年内调查整改完毕，再开。”

“这样啊。康孝怎么样了？”

“现在在联盟总部帮忙。常磐道馆再开后，估计会请他当一段时间的代理馆主吧。”

“我觉得他的实力足够胜任馆主了哦？”

“我会试着推荐他的。”

“谢谢。”绿说，“另外，那个……响呢？”

“他退出比赛后就没露面过。前些日子我去找他，他说自己已经放弃宝可梦对战，现在和母亲一起经营花店；说是受已故父亲的影响，‘如果那时对父亲更宽容一点，也许结果会不同’所以现在想试试支持别人，过普通的生活……但是，我认为实在可惜。”

“这样啊。但本人这么想就没办法了。”

“没错。所以，绿，你也要好好过日子。”

电话挂断后，绿独自坐在摇椅上，慢慢摇晃起来。他放下手机，将其收入一路走来的背包中。

去洗漱吧！绿才发现自己连脸都没洗。

哗哗水声中，他听见咔擦一声，房间门被打开了。赤带着两份便当出现在那里。

绿从洗手间里探出头，说：“欢迎回家。”

他微笑着，顺手梳起头发。总不至于泪流满面。


	17. 响END-星座（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为要写的东西比我想象中的多，所以分几次更新:D  
> 因为梯子可能明天就坏了来不了AO3了所以现在能更新一章就赶紧更新

这时的绿想起了响。

“我……”

“我啊……都在这个房间里做什么？”绿别过头，像是在打量自己的家，又像在有意避开赤的视线，“累了一天，下班回家的时候就什么都不想做，只想趴在沙发上等晚餐做好，打算洗澡后直接睡了，虽然有把衣服扔进洗衣机里洗，但没力气把它们放到烘干机里。如果有人能帮我做这些事，能让我撒撒娇就好了。但是……但是我，在想这些事的时候，脑中出现的都是响的身影。直到昨天为止，我都很想见到你，但是，为什么会忘了……为什么勾画不出你在我身边的样子？”

但赤的的确确在看着绿，听着他的回答。

绿说：“我也喜欢你。至今为止……不，现在我也喜欢赤。”

说出来了。

他回过头，注视对面的赤，说：“我们分手吧。”

赤沉默着。

“就当作是谈了场做梦一样的恋爱，就此分手。是时候回到现实里了。我也想去宝可梦的世界，但是我已经是成年人，还有工作要做。”绿说，“到了节假日，就想在家里休息，或去旅游……”

他环视这个房间：桌上摆着两只茶杯、一本书，书架上摆满大大小小的书籍，电视是关着的，有件薄外套和一只小包被随手放在沙发边上，餐厅那边传来洗碗机的滴滴声，好像还能闻到家常饭菜的香味。这里充满生活气息，是有人住了很久的房间。

他哭了。眼泪也不知是因为赤，还是为了绿。

四月的雨慢慢下下来，已经是赤离开关都以后的事。那天他们为他送行，目送赤乘坐的船远去。绿也在人群中，两人挥手致意，不明说也知道彼此的心意。海面泛起波澜，船渐渐远离，直到那影子变成一个小点消失，绿才转身离去。然后他接到常磐道馆的停业调查通知，便关了道馆，回家等待调查结果、再开业的通知。

康孝他们似乎去别的道馆帮忙了。而绿作为道馆馆主，其他地方也没他的位置。他每天待在家里，看看电视剧、电影，读以前买了还没翻开过的书，总是觉得自己用眼疲劳过甚。于是绿把每天下午遥望窗外加入了无所事事的日程中。他看公寓窗外的景色，好像真能看到什么。

到了四月二十六号，绿才发现这种生活对他而言意味着什么——这个月他的银行卡只收到一星期份的工资，因为他有存款，再过两个月也不愁，但谁都不能保证这种生活会持续到什么时候——而且公寓也是联盟给“道馆馆主”准备的宿舍。绿忽然良心不安，晚上也很难入睡，总是熬到三四点。就算他十一点就上床躺着也睡不着，睡不着就想看看手机，一看手机就不知不觉过了几个小时还没睡，或重复拿起手机放下手机的“强迫症”行为；为了不给眼睛太多负担，绿现在开灯睡觉；但开灯就更睡不着，助长睡前看手机的不良习惯，绿只好压抑自己，把手机放到床头柜的另一边，躺在床上闭上眼，强迫自己睡着。

但是，睡不着就是睡不着。每次在黑暗中睁开眼，他就会感到隐隐约约的不安。绿爬起来，拿起手机，这次打开的不是新闻或论坛，而是他的电话簿。他想打电话给谁。

但是，已经凌晨两点了。

绿丢下手机，回到被窝里。

第二天，绿又睡到中午十二点才起床，但他也只睡了六个小时而已。算是省下早餐钱了。绿边刷牙洗脸边想。中午他叫了外卖，一边看电视剧一边吃，这顿午餐就花了整整四十五分钟。反正也没事做嘛。绿给宝可梦们喂食。到了白天，夜晚的忧郁就一扫而空。他的身体已经习惯这种作息时间。给谁打个电话吧。这念头倒是保留了下来。绿摆弄手机，最终落到“响”的名字上。

他试着打电话给响。

嘟嘟嘟……您拨打的电话正在通话中。绿拨出的好几个电话都是这结果，一天下来，他的紧张和尴尬终于化作莫名其妙的怒意。“为什么不接？”绿自言自语。他中午打下午打晚上打，遇到“正在通话中”就过两分钟再打一次，可对方永远有接不完的来电，要么就干脆进入飞行模式。绿讽刺道：“这家伙真受欢迎啊！”但是，似乎不愿接听，直接挂掉来电，也会以“您拨打的电话正在通话中”来通知对方。就是这种给人留下一点点希望的残酷善意。一想到这种可能，他心中的忧郁和寂寞就会一口气扩大，所以绿只把它当作响的确太忙了的证据。因为太忙了，所以他没时间顾及自己。绿将手机放在桌上，去洗澡刷牙然后睡觉。

次日，绿七点就睁开眼睛，翻身下床——那个打不出去的电话令他魂牵梦绕，既然如此，就早上打试试。绿利落地洗漱，整理好仪容，在桌边坐下，拿起手机。但是……这个时间真的合适吗？早上，七点半，还没吃早餐。响的话，现在应该在做早餐，或帮妈妈把火腿煎蛋端到桌上吧。绿站起来，打开橱柜，拿出牛奶和面包，将面包放入面包机，牛奶放进微波炉里加热。家里没有火腿，他只煎蛋。香喷喷的面包、热牛奶、一只煎蛋，绿的早餐做好了。他用面包夹着煎蛋吃。

等响也吃完早餐再打电话，不要太着急——结果到了八点，绿仍未按下拨号键。因为仔细一想，响不当宝可梦训练家，莫非他现在在做普通的工作或学习考大学？若是前者，也就能说明为什么他不接绿的电话了：上班时间禁止通私人电话。绿不该打扰他。至于晚上，也许是加班，或太累了连回电的力气都没有了吧！绿能体会那种辛苦。若是后者，他正为自己的将来而努力，说不定是闭关学习？绿就更不该如此草率地打电话去打搅他。

……总之，先看看书，让心情平静下来。绿拿起《旧时间》。这本书他一直没看完。语言虽沉闷复杂，但读进去便容易沉迷，适合想太多的闲人。绿捧着它，一读就是一早上。

中午十一点半，绿肚子饿了。做事动脑才会肚子饿。他给自己点了外卖，半小时后，美滋滋地吃起来……午饭时间打个电话也没什么吧！绿刚摸出手机，又担心响会嫌他烦。何必吃个饭也要腻在一起，他们又不是小学生……吃饭时间还是好好吃饭，以免消化不良。绿如此说服自己。但是，电话到底什么时候打比较合适？绿呆呆地看着手机。什么时候打更容易被接起来？

想打电话给响。结果绿只想着这点，咀嚼、吞咽。

到了下午，绿开始认真地思考要和响说什么。打电话至少需要一个话题，不然接通了也会很尴尬。绿边想边用笔在草稿纸上画来画去，翻遍所有记忆，却找不到两人共有、安全、令人舒适的语言。他知道响对人很亲切、是个很强的宝可梦训练家，和母亲一起生活，有个青梅竹马，可就是说不出口，自己无法拿那些事来与之调笑，也不能问响他的看法。

那随口打招呼，说点社交辞令呢？如今绿也无法变成那样的自己。

说起来，他已经好久没出门了。

每天睡到自然醒、到饭点就叫外卖。不知不觉，冰箱几乎空荡荡。所幸水电费、物业费可以上网缴纳，银行卡也早就绑定了电子钱包，有点存款。绿想象响充实的生活来为他找借口，回头一看，自己却是连敷衍都不需要的家里蹲。

窗外已是黄昏。

……出门走走吧。停业调查又不是要他在家里反省。绿赌气站起来，才发现自己还穿着睡衣。他习惯了。

换好衣服的绿打开家门，决定到楼下的便利店采购食物。

公寓的楼道和他记忆中的没区别。一路上，绿没有遇到谁。差不多到晚餐时间了，老人和小孩都回家，大人开始做饭了吧。绿很快走到便利店，买了一份便当、几盒方便面和即食肉肠。结账时，收银台的小姑娘没有抬头看他。绿松了口气。

目前为止都很顺利。绿踏着轻快的步伐回家。

他闭上眼睛，缓解眼睛疲劳，睁开。眼球有点痛，感觉像肿了。

然而，就在绿走到自己家所在的楼层时，总算出了问题。

邻居家的大妈正好出门，看见绿，乐呵呵地说：“小绿在家呀？”

绿点点头，突然想到出门戴耳机就可以装作没听见了。

女人只问了这一句，便笑着招招手，走下楼去。而绿却有种过着堕落生活的自己被看透了的感觉，闷闷不乐地回到家里。

便当是蟹虾鱼组合的海鲜饭。绿吃着。“明明没做什么，却在吃这么好吃的东西。”绿心想。“但是，又不是我乐意变成这样的。联盟要道馆停业调查，我有什么办法。”

这是没办法的事。绿吃饱喝足后，打开电视，连续看了两部电影。他已经把电话那事抛到脑后。说是自甘堕落也不过如此。绿心满意足地享受别人的劳动成果。可他也为电影付费了。

十一点，绿洗完澡刷完牙，准备睡觉。

今天也是无所事事的一天。

绿躺在床上，终于开始胡思乱想。深夜的忧郁又从他脑袋的小角落里钻出来，让绿回顾他的过去、为现在痛心疾首、对未来充满不安。睡不着。

……但是，这也没办法。无可奈何。什么都做不了。“反正都变成这样了，”绿爬起来，对自己说的话像从喉咙里挤出来一样，“我就是个会给人添麻烦的家伙嘛！”他捉来手机，用力按下通话键。

嘟嘟嘟……

“……你好？”

这次通了。

“……晚上好？”电话那头的响说，“有什么事吗？”

但绿什么好话都说不出来。他只是听着响的声音，半天才憋出一句：“没有。”

“这么晚打过来，我以为有急事。”响说，“最近怎么样？”

“还好。”

“嗯嗯。”

“你呢？”

“我也过得不错。”

“哦……”

“怎么了？”

“没什么。”

“那么，时间也不早了，今天就说到这吧……”

“什么事都没有。我只是想打电话给你而已。”

“嗯嗯。”响说，“……晚安。”

“晚安。”

短暂的通话结束后，绿回到不冷不热的被窝里，好像闭上眼就能睡着一样，逐渐沉入暗色的梦乡。


	18. 响END-星座（下）

绿决定去若叶镇找响。

他选择在下午五点半到达若叶镇。因为这个时间点于各方面都很合适：该下班的半小时前下班了，响有宝可梦，是那种离开公司就回家的男人，在门口等他肯定能等到；如果他在学习，快到饭点，开始做些轻松的题目或摸鱼是很正常的事。总之响现在应该有余地见他。可是，好不容易到了这里，响的家也很轻松就找到了，绿却开始犹豫不决。

站在门口太可疑，他又不想敲门进屋。绿在附近徘徊了一会，担心那家伙偷偷溜回家又忍不住没几分钟就看一下那家人的门口，实在非常可疑。就在绿快按捺不住尴尬的时候，响的声音忽然出现在他后方：“您在这做什么呢？”让绿吓了一跳。

回头一看，穿着黑色西装的响站在离他几步远的地方，像是被折腾了一天，十分累了。没等绿开口，他又说：“去咖啡馆怎么样？镇上最近新开了一家咖啡馆，我还没喝过那的咖啡。”绿点点头，两人便一同走到这镇上唯一的小咖啡馆。乡镇的小居民都喜欢喝茶，咖啡馆里没几个人，倒是与其寂静幽深的气质相得益彰。

……说笑的。两杯白咖啡端上桌前，他们害怕破坏这安静的气氛，都一言不发。咖啡的香气散发开来，绿才找到起话题的时机，说：“今天天气很好啊！”他一不留神说完就想牢牢捂住嘴。

“嗯。”响却毫不在意地附和道，“天气晴朗，也不是很热。如果下雨就很难受了。”

“但是，屋外下雨的话会变得很凉快……有种特别的感觉吧？”绿说着说着，对面人的视线转移到他脸上，他改口道：“不过下雨会让人有点想睡觉。”

响沉默地看着他。就这几句话，绿的家里蹲生活好像就完全暴露了。他也端起咖啡杯喝了一口。

“我的驾照还没考出来，在外面坐车或走路的时间比较多，所以下雨会有点麻烦。”响说。

“出外勤吗？”

“不，我在找工作。面试，赶路。”

“哦……”绿没想到那个响也会忙于找工作。但他本人也没自己找过工作，更不要说进入宝可梦以外的业界。“呃，加、加油？”因为响说他不想继续宝可梦训练家这条路了。

“谢谢。”响说，“绿最近怎么样？”

“我在家看看书……”

“嗯嗯。”

人一工作、进入社会就会沾上奇怪的小毛病。绿想。响变得老是用“嗯嗯”来回答他。像这样表示随和、友善、顺从的模样，肯定是被传染的。不知道他在想什么。

“响，你不考大学吗？”

“不考呢。现在没心情学习。”

“你是没心情就不做的类型？”绿装作没头没脑地问。

“不是。但是，现在学不进去。我想考文学系，但不擅长写试卷需要的答案。而且也许直接工作更好。”

“需要……”

“我能看出出题人想让我写什么，但是写那个答案会让我非常烦躁。已经没兴趣去迎合他了。”

“……哦。”

“说起来，绿在看什么书呢？或许我也看过。”

两人又聊了些书的话题。差不多六点半的时候，响说：“我得回家了，下次有空再见面吧。”

“嗯、嗯。”

咖啡馆里客人依然不多。离开时，绿感觉有阵风从自己眼前刮过，说不清刺眼或清凉。若叶镇似乎就是这样的小镇。

也许是因为真新镇比较近，这天晚上，绿久违地回到真新镇的老家。只有姐姐娜娜美一个人在家。爷爷仍在研究所过夜吧！绿回家，姐姐很高兴，为他热了饭菜。饭桌上不算丰盛，是恰好适合两到三人家庭的分量。“你先吃吧。”娜娜美说，“爷爷今晚要回来，不过他还没到呢。一会再放进微波炉里热一下就好了。”

“爷爷要回来吗？”

“嗯。怎么了？”娜娜美很少听绿主动提起爷爷。

“有点事想和爷爷说……”

绿觉得响离自己越来越远。他原想追回他，可如今不知道还能不能追上。但是，无论如何，他都必须先走出现在的状态，才能去探讨能否与谁在一起的未来。绿不愿意再无所事事，活在小世界里为情所困。总之，先试着振作起来。就算拖延一下下也没关系，会让过去的自己尴尬的事也要忍受……选择一条尽可能不让自己丢脸的道路。

“……我想问爷爷的研究所需不需要帮忙，兼职也可以。”

另一边，若叶镇的夜晚依然平静。晚上八点到凌晨两点是响的打工时间。他在二十四小时便利店当收银员。面试基本上安排在早上十点或下午三点，他有足够的时间。就算曾经当过宝可梦训练家，事到如今做个小店员也是很普通的事；曾经在上千人的注目下打比赛，现在也能不顾客人好奇、疑惑、自我欺骗的目光，专注扫码、收银、把被买下的商品装进环保塑料袋里。响默默做着他该做的工作。

晚上十点后，店内就变得有些冷清。等到了炎热的夏天，大家习惯吃烧烤夜宵的时候，人气会足一些吧。不过响不知道自己会不会做到那时。深夜，另一个店员在后头摆货。响一个人站在收银台后面。

不当宝可梦训练家后，他的宝可梦都送到康复训练机构去了。因为它们仍然热爱战斗，没法马上回到日常生活里，变得好动、易怒。宝可梦康复训练机构是类似人类托儿所的地方，专门帮助这样的宝可梦恢复正常，为没空陪宝可梦的前训练家管理、教育它们。响两三天就去看它们一次。他并非没时间的大忙人。打工容易，找正式工作却很难，他刚刚把这道理学明白。

每次，响去见它们的时候，康复训练师都会告诉他他的宝可梦没事了。可它们一看见响，就好像立即回忆起过去的日子，又激动又兴奋，似乎意图在他面前大展身手，像被抛弃的孩子一样。那副样子让响十分可怜。

“明天也去看看吧。”响自言自语。

……其实自己也对宝可梦尚有留恋，对绿也是。要不然怎么会如此反复，不甘心去割舍，还会再接起他再三打来的电话呢。

要是能一下子切断联络，然后决意再也不见就好了！可是他做不到。如果能做到，何必拖到今天。

努力过的事并非终有回报。念念不忘，也未必会有回响。这个道理，他从进入社会的那天起就体会到了。但明知无望却尚且为之，那种不讲理的感情，他早就切身体验过了。

他想起今天的事，“真麻烦。”

关都、城都两地区在春光初暖中缓缓复苏。就这样过了一段时间。

绿回到真新镇的家，在爷爷的研究所里当助手，虽说是兼职，有时也要加班到晚上十点，但绿很满足，和爷爷也能普通地相处了。就像曾经受欺负的小孩长大后对过去绝口不提一样，他对此感到疲劳，不愿想起幼稚的自己。在宝可梦培育上遇到意见不合的情况，绿就沉默地服从爷爷——这毕竟是兼职。而且爷爷在宝可梦研究上有令人钦佩的建树。“姜还是老的辣。”绿有时会打电话给响，和他聊天，说说趣事或不甘。响也会告诉他自己的近况——

达不到预期的就业活动令人愈加焦虑，响干脆先答应一家游戏公司，做一个项目的游戏测试员。具体情况因为签了保密协议，他没法告诉绿太多，不过无非是反复玩游戏、找系统疏漏的工作。游戏测试员从早上九点工作到下午六点，估计跟完一个项目就得走人，但时薪相对较多，响辞了便利店晚班的兼职。他把宝可梦接回自己身边，晚上陪它们玩，调整心态。

两人在平常的生活中迎来转变，不是值得大书特书的东西，不过是时间堆积，让过去变得遥远，平静又水到渠成罢了。

他们很快恢复成熟人关系。有一天，两人一起出门玩了。

那是个晴朗的星期六。约出来的理由也只是双方都有空，努力工作后都想放松一下，正好搭伙去看电影。普通朋友不都是这样的么？电影的剧情已经忘了。从电影院出来，时间是下午五点，因此他们觉得可以一起去吃个晚饭作为今天的落幕。有家不错的烤肉店，两人便在那吃了烤肉加芝士火锅套餐。

吃饱喝足，散步着，他们不知不觉走到常磐公寓附近，平静地吵了一架。对话从“好吃吗？”“电影还不错吧？”开始，到最后却变了：

“时间也不早了。”响边说边拿出精灵球。在他叫出宝可梦、飞回若叶镇前，绿盯着那熟悉的红白球，问：“你……真的不当宝可梦训练家了？”

“嗯。”响笑道，“很久以前就不当了。”

“也没有很久吧？还没满一年。”

“说的也是。但是，感觉过去很久了。”

“忘记了？”

“忘记了吧。”

“连赤也忘了？”

“忘记了吧？”

“我忘不掉。”绿说，“那家伙就像宝可梦世界的象征，让人怎么都忘不掉。”

“赤吗？”响似乎想了一下，终于想起来，“确实是呢。”

“响……”

“但是我已经放弃了。放弃过一次的东西还能再回来么？我就算了，会给周围添麻烦的。”

“添麻烦就添麻烦，人总不能时时刻刻为了别人活着，先为自己想想，”绿一股劲，说了出来，“响其实也想继续当宝可梦训练家吧！”

他脸上的笑容终于消失，“真像绿会说的话。”

“没错，我就是个自私的人。”

“为了自己那点小心愿，把周围人卷进来，对别人的心情熟视无睹，到了最后，还要说是他自己愿意的？用这种话来巩固心中自欺欺人的谎言……”

“但是，响也对此点头，来回应我了。所以……”

“你再怎么把我当成暂时脱离无聊生活的‘劲敌’，却不允许我触碰你心中的芥蒂。”响收起精灵球，又和绿像平行线一样走着，散步，“我没法当你的劲敌兼挚友，作为赤的替代品也不行。所以，我只能把赤找回来。那样就轻松多了。”

绿跟着他。

“但是，我就跟你说实话吧。本来是觉得会轻松多了的。本来，装作什么都没看见，是我没办法放着绿不管。因为很可怜。但渐渐地，就变成我这边很痛苦了。痛苦是从发现你和赤见过面的那天开始的吧？为什么会变成这样？明明我也努力过了。我也想得到回报。可是，发现自己的确喜欢绿是在去照顾生病的你那天。我已经累了。所以，我喜欢绿也是没多久的事，就此放过吧。”

“你是说我们以后不要再见面、也不要再打电话了？我可不要！”绿抓住响的袖子，让他停下脚步，“我早就知道你是个对谁都好的家伙，但再怎么样，也要对一个人负责负到底吧？事到如今，别丢下我。”

“事到如今，我不会再当谁的替代品。”

“我没有把你当成他。的确，是说过你们很像，但是，赤那种家伙不是谁能代替的。我……我们俩当恋人吧？不是劲敌也不是挚友，只是普普通通的恋人。”

“说笑也要有个限度。”

“不，没有在开玩笑。我是认真的。”他说，“现在听起来像是时机恰好的谎话，但我一直在等你说喜欢我。如果你说了喜欢，我们的关系也许会有所不同……在和赤重逢之前。”

“我做不到。但是，还是会很痛苦。”

“已经受够了。现在可以幸福一点了吧？喂，响……因为我怎么等你你都不来，所以只好来追你。”绿说，“可以回头看看我了吧？”

不知何时开始背对他的响终于转过身来。

绿直视他，说：“我喜欢你。”

“我爱你。”

这天晚上，两人都没有回家，在外面过了一夜。

然后他们交往，成了恋人。响决定重回宝可梦业界，以他的实力，早晚会有一席之地。常磐道馆的停业调查也正顺利进行着，预计今年内就能“整顿”完毕——这是他们去找渡商量响的事时，他告诉绿的。

渡告诉绿的还有另一件事。

“你愿意去阿罗拉地区，当对战树的关主么？”

“阿罗拉？”

“是个民风淳朴的小地方。那边刚建成宝可梦联盟，虽然参考了关都联盟，但没那些传统古朴的老规矩。我不推荐新人去那边开荒，但对你和赤来说，这种程度的锻炼正好，有利于你们俩发挥老前辈的引导力。“他解释道：“对方提出的关主候选人是你和赤，我也会联络赤的。”

“我考虑一下。”绿暗自瞥了响一眼，他脸上没什么变化。

“你去的话，常磐道馆就由康孝接手。也是时候了。”渡说，“响呢，你对四天王的位子有兴趣吗？”

“我明白了。”

“那就这样定了。”

“渡，你这样没问题吗？”

“我会帮助有前途的训练家，就算他有点小脾气，做过任性妄为的事。”关都联盟的现任冠军渡打量这两人，“绿，尽量快点决定去不去阿罗拉地区然后告诉我，我还得联系对方。”

回家后，绿别扭地征求响的意见。他们现在住在常磐公寓。就算绿去阿罗拉地区，只要和渡说说，念及情分，联盟也会同意以一个优惠价格将这个常磐道馆馆主的家送给他们的吧。

响正在做饭，“想去就去。”

“你说我要不要去嘛。”

“你不想去？”

“想。”绿躺在沙发上，说，“但是，又不能带响去。”

“和赤一起当关主不是挺好的？”

“嫉妒？生气了？”

“没有哦。”响说，“快二十几岁的人了，没必要天天黏在一起。”

“那可是超远距离恋爱，你就不能担心我一下吗？”

“对象是赤，你出轨我也没办法。”

“喂！”绿有点火了。

“另外，我也不想把你绑在身边，过着只想人间烟火的日子。绿，无论现实或宝可梦，你应该去看看更广阔的世界的。”

“响……”

“还能试试你会不会一下子变心。毕竟对象是赤。”

“我以为交往后我会天天为男朋友是中央空调而烦恼，结果你才是那个没安全感又怕寂寞的人！”

“晚饭做好了。”

“去阿罗拉地区后，我们每天都打电话吧……”


End file.
